Fix My Life
by TwoCute
Summary: -Also on Da.- Zim and Dib haven't seen each other in years, what becames of them in that time of separation and what happens when they reunite?
1. Chapter 1

**A RP I'm doing with a good Da friend of mine, GOGGLOR! I'm Dib and GOGGLOR is Zim. C:**

It was a typical day in the small city of (insert city name here), every human had a life to life and they were living it the way they did.

"ZIM! It's YOUR turn to work the cash register! Get over here!" called Zim's boss. Zim groaned as he was bowling fries into hot grease; it splatting at his fine skin, making him wince every time a bubble popped.

"C-coming!" Zim shouted, dropping the fries as someone else took over the bubbly grease job. Zim was now about 20 years old and working at Mcmeaty's. He was tall and looked more like a 16 year old geek teen than a man. He was hunched over, lanky, out of place and most of all...working at a fast food place, which he hated.

"Zim! You better not fail at this! Take the people's orders, and DON'T bad talk them or you're FIRED!" shouted Zim's boss before he disappeared behind the kitchen to yell at the other people working there.  
>Zim huffed at the cranky old fart.<p>

"Yeah...that won't keep me from bad talking you, you motherfucking ass." Zim mumbled under his breath as he stood there, hunched over and bored; watching people eat with their mouths open, smacking their sickly foods making Zim shiver with disgust. 'My break is almost over, thank fucking god of unholiness!' Zim thought to himself.

/

Dib sat in his big, black leather chair as he wrote down the dates and times for scheduled travel arrangements for his boss. The smell of ink from his ball point pen gave him a headache, but he was used to that.

Dib was in his twenties and worked as a receptionist at a company he didn't give two shits about. He was only there because he qualified and he needed money. Appearance wise, Dib looked the same, just taller, not even his age caught up with him for that he still looked quite young. Many people would stare at him when they first see him.

"Excuse me?" came a shy voice.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Dib said with disinterest as he continued to write down his notes.

"Um I was wondering where I could find Mr. Bruary." The soft voice said.

Dib didn't even look at the women when he said "second floor, third door to your left."

"Thank you." The woman said and was off.

Dib sighed as he finished writing the arrangements. Technically this was his boss' job, but what the boss had to know Dib had to know, to some extent. It was not that Dib hated his boss, compared to most bosses, Dib had a good one. It was he 'fellow' employees who pissed him off. They were all at least 5 to 10 years older than Dib and quite frankly, they were jealous for reasons unknown to Dib.

Dib looked to the clock to see that his lunch break started in four minutes and just as he stood up to back his things, Mitchell came strolling by, this man took Dib's place until the black haired boy came back.

"Little Dibby going for wunch now?" Mitchell teased and Dib glared at the 25 year old with complete annoyance. Mitchell was the second youngest but was the most unpleasant worker here and he LOVED to tease Dib. Why? Literally because his name was Dib; it was a cute name apparently, cute enough to be teased about.

"Grow up." was all Dib said as he quickly gathered his things so he could take his half an hour break; the only good part about his job.

Mitchel just laughed as Dib walked by him. "I will when you get laid, Dibby-poo~" the 25 year old cooed the nick name and got a middle finger for a reply and just like that Dib was down the elevator and on his way to his favourite cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zim, stand up straight." Came a sweet nice voice behind Zim.

Zim groaned and stood up straight for the girl who stood behind him. She smiled and patted his back.

"There, now you look handsome." The girl came up to Zim's side to look at him. He didn't look at the girl, just stared at the floor bored out of his mind. The girl was much younger than Zim, who always put her hair up in pig tails, high on the side of her head. She looked like a doll, which annoyed Zim.

"What do you want?" Zim asked, trying to be a bit more nice than normal.

"I'm coming to help you. It's almost lunch time. Besides, I think a hump is forming on your back." The girl said with a giggle in her words.

Zim groaned, resting his hand on the table as he propped up his head. "I could care less, Liz."  
>"Hey Zim...why are you so...depressed all the time?" The girl who is now known as Liz said.<p>

"My life sucks. Enough said." Zim answer automatically.

"Do you have a lovey friend?" Liz asked.

"A whaty what?" Zim cocked his head at her, staring at her as if she was stupid.

"Ya know...A girlfriend, or a boyfriend if that's how you swing." Liz said casually.

"I don't swing anything. My life will always suck, always have. Just leave me alone...and DON'T try and make me smile!" Zim said with annoyance. After high school, the green male had never smiled. The girl smiled, leaning closer to Zim as he scooted away. Her hands grew closer to his sides.

"Come on, Zim! Zim...You are gonna smile just once for me!" She said, tickling his sides.

"Get off!" Zim pushed her away, and she only laughed. "Get to work." The annoyed alien boy grumbled.

/

It was a nice day out so Dib didn't need a jacket or anything but he did have a shoulder bag he had to carry around. It held his wallet, apartment key and other random stuff the human carried with him. He didn't have a cell phone though, which isn't too surprising since Dib still had no friends; just annoying work employees.

Dib always went to the same cafe for his lunch break. It was a quiet, run downed looking establishment but that was what Dib loved most about it, and their coffee was to die for! That with a piece of cheesecake and Dib was set.

Dib had become a bit of a coffee addict since he got hired as a receptionist; one for the morning and one for lunch. It was funny because Dib never drank the substance on weekends. Coffee kept the human awake for work and that was about it. The taste was nice as well.

The black haired male strolled his way up to the cafe and pulled the door, but this time, the door didn't open. Confused, Dib looked into the shop to see that the windows were covered with thick, white sheets from the inside.

Dib swallowed hard at the sight. "Did they...close down?" he asked in hopes that they didn't. Then he glanced at the sheet of tapped paper on the window. It read of renovations and a notice that they will re-open in about 2 weeks. It was a short while but it was a tiny shop.

Dib sighed at his luck. Now he had no awesome lunch break to look forward to anymore and that was pretty much his whole day's amount of enjoyment; Coffee, cheesecake and peaceful alone time.

Dib looked around for a new, temporary place to spend his lunch at when he spotted a McMeaty's sign in the distance.

'I haven't been there in a while, and I heard that they started making coffee. I wonder if it's any good.' Dib mused and decided that he might as well check the place out; it wouldn't kill him, right?


	3. Chapter 3

"So?" Liz said with amusement as she looked through the cash register to see if it had any money and didn't need to be refilled. "Zim, do you have anyone on your mind?" She winked at him.

Zim only stared at her strangely. "As in?"

"Do you like someone!" She said with excitement. "Like, a crush. Someone you love. Someone you think of daily." Liz said in a dreamy voice.

Zim seemed to freeze in his spot from the question; he had a sudden stiffness in his muscles and he rolled his shoulders back to straighten up a bit as he sighed, hunching over a tad. "No. Zim thinks of no one." Zim actually lied, because someone was always on his mind.

Dib.

Dib was always on his mind. Zim wondered where he was in life, why he never saw him anymore, and why Zim was alone. After high school and Dib never returning to him, Zim began to hate his life. He was completely alone during that time. The alien didn't even have...GIR anymore, which he still cried over once in a while.

After high school, Zim's Tallest told him the truth. Truly banishing Zim on Earth and forcing him to live like a human. They took away his base, destroyed GIR's mind and gave Zim the robot's empty body, destroyed his ship, and left him with nothing but an empty space between two houses.

Zim had nowhere else to go. He couldn't ask Dib for help because he had moved out and vanished from Zim's life. Zim had only one choice, Be human.

Zim now lived in an apartment with normal human things in his home. The only alien thing there was himself and a broken SIR Unit the alien had been trying to fix with no irken tools but with human ones. Zim grew very alone and bored with his life; leading to deep depression and almost wanting to comment suicide. But Zim was still Zim, and he could never sink that low. He did however, started drinking. The lonely male rarely got drunk though, only drinks after a very long and hard day.

"Really, no one?" came Liz's voice, snapping Zim from his thoughts for a bit.

Zim turned to look at her with wide yet lost eyes; completely forgetting he was standing at his boring ass job. "Y-Yeah...No one. Now 'Suck my dick' or leave me alone." Zim said sarcastically and spat out rudely towards the end, staring back down at the ground with boredom.

/

When Dib stepped into the fast food restaurant, he was shocked to see how many people were there. Was McMeaty's really cheap or really good? Could both be a possibility? The human wondered.

As Dib waited in line, he thought about what he could eat, he already knew what he wanted a coffee; maybe a burger to go with his drink? Dib hadn't had one of those in forever. Fries sounded nice too! Or perhaps Dib should ask the person at the cash register for an opinion?

The line was taking forever; it felt like someone was ordering the whole damn restaurant! Dib looked at the time to see that he still had 15 minutes until he had to go back to work so he figured waiting here was still doable.

The line got shorter and shorter and Dib looked to see the cashier was, just out of curiosity but curiosity killed the kitten.

Dib felt his heart make a painful halt; If he didn't know better, he'd say he was staring at...Zim! Quickly Dib looked away from the person to try a catch his lost breath.

Surely Zim was not working at a dump like McMeaty's! But the skin...the green skin said it all. There was no way that wasn't Zim. It all seemed surreal to Dib as he sneaked another glance at the other male.

Dib broke out in sweat when his eyes confirmed it that was indeed Zim, right. Fucking .There. Dib's heart raced like never before.

The black haired male hadn't seen Zim since he had moved away, without even telling the other. They were enemies so it made sense why Dib never bothered with telling the alien. But now Zim was right there…Dib was too wrapped into his thoughts that he didn't notice the person in front of him leave to pick up their order.

A girl called out to Dib and he looked up, frazzled by the sight of Zim, staring right back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can take your order, Sir." said Liz who stood next to Zim at the other cash register. Zim looked up from the cash register, being done with the last person he had helped. Once his eyes drew upwards, he saw the new costumer.

Dib.

Zim's eyes grew wide at the sight of the other male. 'Dib? Is it really the DIB?' Zim paniced in his mind before shouting a loud, "No!" He blushed at his outburst and laughed nervously at Liz. "U-Uuh...Liz, let Zim take this one. I-I think they need help in the back or something." Zim said, trying to make an excuse.

Liz just smiled. "Sounds good. Glad to know you are willing to help someone on your own! Good for you Zim." She said excitedly before heading out to the kitchen to help someone out.

Zim turned to face Dib again, he smirked quickly but it disappeared quickly after. "May i take your order, Dib-smelly?" Zim said, cracking a smirk again with wide excited eyes. His alien heart was racing quickly and he felt an urge crawling up into his arms, wanting to just glomp the black haired boy. Zim felt as if he was seeing someone famous...but Zim tried to keep calm, and tried NOT to smile.

It was extremely hard to talk at first but with a nervous laugh under his breath, Dib spoke.

"Wow, Zim...I never expected to see you here." he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck; a nervous habit of his.

It felt weird seeing the alien face to face, being near him, in his presence. It all brought a wave of uneasiness within Dib.

"H-Heh, yeah..." Zim spoke nervously too, from Dib's nervousness; making everything go awkward. "N-Never thought I would see you again..." Zim spoke; a bit sadden at the fact.

Dib could tell he was making things awkward and tried to be more relaxed. "Small world, I suppose." Dib said with a bit more ease like he wanted. "So I wanted to try the coffee here and um is there anything good to eat?"

"Uh yeah...I never actually eat any of this food, but I heard that their new double bacon burger with two meat patties and BBQ sauce is really good." Zim said with a straight face, as if he was talking to any other costumer.

Dib felt stupid for forgetting that Zim never ate human food but that burger did sound delicious.

"The coffee is great though. What size of coffee would you want? House or black coffee?" Zim asked, trying to act a bit more professional but his heart was still slightly racing; he couldn't stop staring at Dib, who was taller, bigger, and looked really nice in a tie and fancy clothing. However, it was odd to Zim. "Why are you wearing such clothing, Dib?" Zim asked, punching in Dib's order and getting off the topic of food.

The sudden professional air from Zim threw Dib off a bit but he knew it was a part of upholding a job, as weird as it was seeing Zim with a job; especially ay McMeaty's.

"Ok, I'll have what you said and an extra-large black coffee with 2 creams and sugars on the side." Dib said as he pretended to look up at the boards behind Zim instead of having to notice the other watching him.

When Zim asked Dib about his clothing Dib had to actually look at himself for a second. He laughed nervously again; must be a little odd for Zim to see him in such 'not paranormal' attire.

"Business clothes" Dib shrugged. He didn't want to get into detail about his profession with the alien, not only did he not have time but Zim knew what Dib was passionate about and admitting that he didn't get into that job was a miserable feeling for Dib.

Zim typed in all his food first. "That'll be 12.69 please." Zim said, hating to say please, but it had to grow on him for his job. Zim then stared at Dib again, eyes moving up and down Dib's body. "Hmm...Interesting." Zim looked at Dib curious, wanting to ask him questions but didn't want to get fired for having a side conversation with the human.

Dib rummaged through his bag for his wallet, unaware of Zim's curious and wondering eyes. The word 'please' sounded oddly pleasing coming from Zim but Dib brushed the thought away as he handed Zim the money.

Zim bit his lip and looked behind him nervously. He then turned back to Dib. Zim wanted to talk to Dib longer. "My break is over after I'm done ringing you up, mind if we chat?" Zim asked seriously, trying to mask any nervousness,

Dib stared at Zim after the alien asked the question then to the analog clock on the restaurant wall, he had about 10 minutes.

'I'm going to be soo late.' Dib groaned but knew Zim wanted to talk for a good reason and Dib hadn't seen the other in a long time, a little chat couldn't hurt too much.

"Uh, sure." Dib gave Zim a nervous smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Zim shyly and awkwardly smirked at Dib. "Um, great." Zim took Dib's money and put it in the cash register, giving him some change back. "You can wait here and find and place to sit and I'll join you in a bit." Zim said, nervously. Unsure if this request was too forward, but he was so alone and if he had a chance to talk to Dib again, he had to take it. They might not even see each other again after this

Dib watched Zim leave and wondered to himself if the alien was ok? Was he still the same old Zim like before? It bugged Dib a bit to think that something might have changed in Zim.

Dib shook his head and looked for a place to sit. Somewhere far from most humans was an empty table for two. Dib smirked a bit, grabbed his food and headed over to the table.

"Maybe I should ask Zim if he's doing alright...?" Dib pondered as he waited for the alien to make his way over. 'Would that be too...personal?'

Dib looked out the window with a nostalgic look on his face. Even as a kid, the world was so cruel to Dib and all Dib wanted to do was save them. Dib had to admit that Zim had it bad back then too; together they were the freaks. It was like their hatred for each other brought them together and helped them thrive.

But what were they now? Dib left unannounced and now Zim seemed different, that 'oomph' was missing from the irken. Was Zim even an invader anymore?

Zim found his way to Dib, seeing him sitting alone and staring off out of the window. Zim sat down across from him. "H-Hey, Dib." Zim said a bit shy and awkward, holding his hands in his lap, hunching his shoulders up since he felt so timid and innocent.

Zim stared at the table a bit, not sure what else to say at this point; biting his lip with his zipper like teeth, nervously.

Dib had pulled out his burger when Zim finally arrived.

Zim's shyness really worried Dib since it was very unlike Zim.

"Hey." Dib tried to give the other male a smile. Zim looked so tense and scared; Dib knew he had to eliminate some of the tension. He just hoped it wouldn't fuck anything up.

Dib took a few bits out of his burger and pushed the thoughts of how delicious it was away so he could talk to the timid alien.

"I don't know if it affected you in anyway or if you care at all but I should tell you that I left back then because...I needed to get away. Not just because of my family and school but because of you." Dib blushed at bit at what he said. It sounded like he was confessing his undying love for the alien, which was not true. Not in the slightest.

"And before you say anything, it was mostly because I was really hoping you would destroy the world or something after I left, since, you know, I was so good at foiling your plans and stuff." the 20 year old said with a bit of a smirk and shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth.

Zim stared at Dib with wide eyes, not talking very much like he would have. The old Zim would most likely be yelling, ' YOU! Leave ZIM for no reason? Why would you even WANT to LEAVE the amazing ZIM!' But Zim didn't shout, he just stared at Dib.

Once he heard the last part of Dib hoping he would take over the world, Zim's heart sank but he cocked his head curiously at Dib.

"Oh...Wh-What do you mean, 'hoping I would destroy the world'? Do you wish of Zim to...to destroy it?" Zim now had a deep sadness in his eyes. The feeling of losing his Mission, his robot, house and over all, his life, was crawling back into his mind; making him very sad. Even seeing Dib wasn't helping, because he remembered Dib not being there to help him when in need.

Dib caught the despair Zim displayed in front of him. Why did Zim look so hurt? Normally the green skinned teen would yell irrelative nonsense about his superiority but instead Dib got a weak question.

"Why? Um well, it's a bit hard to explain why." Dib said staring down his untouched coffee. "I guess I was being mellow dramatic or maybe I just wanted to start over. Something lame like that anyways." the human said with a shrug. It was a typical thing to do; runaway and start over.

Dib then looked at Zim, sadness noticeable in the irken's big eyes. "...why didn't you take over actually...?" Dib said in realization. Why was Zim working here as a job if he had plans of world conquest to attended to?

Zim stared at Dib, batting his eyes a bit to hold back the tears. He looked down at the table for a bit and rested his folded hands open it. He no longer wore his Invader gloves. What was the point of wearing such a thing if you are no longer seen as an irken?

Zim was questioning things in his mind for a few seconds. Dib was being pretty open about things and so quickly. Zim really wanted to tell Dib what had happened to him, but still wasn't sure he could without crying. It still hurt him. Everything was taken from him and he was homeless for weeks. Luckily, Liz brought him in until he could get his own place.

"Zim..." Zim finally spoke. "is no longer an Invader. Or an Irken. I'm irken in blood, but no longer in the eyes of my Tallest or race. I'm just a simple human now." Zim didn't look up from the table, batting tears away and swallowing hard to hide his sadness. "They destroyed my home, killed GIR, only leaving his body as a reminder. They took away everything from me. Zim's Tallest even took away his ship. I was homeless for weeks and begged with this work slave home for a job. They finally took Zim in, after weeks of begging. Liz, a worker here, found out Zim was homeless and took him in until Zim could afford his own place." Zim said, whipping at his eyes, closing them tight, trying to hold back the rest of his tears. "And you left Zim...when he needed you most." Zim looked away, backing into the back of the chair, almost to try and curl into himself and be swallowed by darkness, but it didn't work.

Zim giggled sadly and nervously. "N-Not like you would care about what I've been through..." Zim looked up at the clock, seeing his break was almost over. His fake eyes were red and glossy from tears breaking through. He didn't get up to leave; he actually wanted to know what Dib had to say before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Dib was left speechless after hearing the news Zim had told him.

Not...an invader...? Homeless? All this happened while Dib was gone! He left and this was what happened to Zim and on top of that, Zim had to face it all alone. Even if they were enemies, Dib would had offered help if Zim asked, the disheartened teen swore he would have!

"Oh...that's..." Dib looked down to the table. What was it really? Sad, upsetting, depressing, terrible? Dib shouldn't care about what happened to Zim, in fact, it was supposed to be a good thing and it kind of was. But when Dib looked up at Zim, the sight made his heart ache painfully.

Zim wasn't the Zim Dib knew long ago, that much was clear. Time did change people but why Zim? Zim was so exciting, so fresh and always new. Dib could see the alien dying inside and it killed the black haired human more than anything.

Dib didn't even finish his last sentence when he stood up and grabbing his coffee. "As a matter of fact, I do care about what you went through Zim. To some extent...I care, whether it's negative or positive; I do care about you, Zim." Dib told the other boldly. The boost came from his disappointment; he wanted the old Zim back.

The human looked at the clock again to see that he was already three minutes late; Mitchell was not going to be happy.

"I gotta go but maybe we could talk again..?" Dib said with a worried smile. "If you want!" he added in a rush, he didn't want to force the other male with anything.

Zim looked up at Dib with wide watery eyes; He cracked a smile. Not smiling in years but finally he had a reason to smile. Dib cared about him and was going to be in his life. How strange that sounded to Zim, it made him ten times happier than before. He might have hope in no longer being alone.

"Yes. Of course, we can talk again." Zim smiled at Dib, with hopeful eyes. Zim wanted to hug Dib, to gently touch him; wanting to make sure that the human was really there, and to prove that his irken mine wasn't going insane. But Zim didn't want to startle the human.

Zim stood up after Dib, being a head shorter than Dib. "I'll see ya around...I guess." Zim smiled weakly and shyly.

Dib smiled warmly at the alien. It was nice seeing Zim again, it really was. It'd be a complete and utter lie if Dib said he never once thought of Zim at least once a day.

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, ok?" Dib said with a wave goodbye to the other boy and he was out the door in a flash.

Zim smiled wider. "Of course." Before Dib could rush off to work, he waved at him a goodbye aswell. Zim went back to work after Dib had left. The green skinned boy still had a smile as he walked into the door to the back of the building. He sighed happily; very glad he saw Dib again and knowing that he cared. He just wished he could spend the whole day talking to him instead of just that short amount of time.

Liz came in, smiling wider than Zim was. "Aaah, there's the smile I've been wishing for my whole life! Caught ya, Zim!" She said happily, nudging his shoulder. "Who was that guy who brought you that wide happy smile?" Liz asked.

Zim groaned, putting a hand on his cheek, crossing his other arm over his chest to look a bit more normal as he hid his wide smile. "...His name is Dib. He's no one, just ignore it."

Liz smiled, getting closer to Zim so he couldn't get away. "Nuh uh! You gotta tell me who he is."

Zim groaned. "An...An...old friend of mine, back in elementary and high school. Nothing special. Zim needs to get to work." Zim pushed past her to head into the kitchen. Liz just giggled and fallowed to get back to work as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Dib ran the whole way back to his work, panting like a mad man when he got into the elevator. He got a few looks from snotty people but he didn't care.

When Dib finally got to his work desk he saw Mitchell giving him a suspicious look.

"You're late." he said in a more serious voice. Dib knew the other male was just trying to 'scare' him.

"No I wasn't, I was doing things downstairs for a bit." Dib lied casually. He lied a lot to others, just convenient lies though.

Mitchel sat up and patted the younger adult's back three times as a friendly gesture. "Whatever you say, dibby boy."

Dib winced at the nick name. Zim's nicknames were far more enjoyable to hear than Mitchel's.

"Oh." Mitchel quickly peeked his head around the corner as Dib was settling into his desk. Dib looked up by instinct. "You going to the office party on Friday?"

"Do I ever go to the office parties Mitchel?" Dib said in an irritated 'do the math' tone of voice.

"Right...well, you should go cause like, you never do." Mitchel said to Dib, smiling; it always pissed the black haired boy off.

"I have no reason to go." Dib said in monotone. He started to do some computer work.

"How about getting a life?" Mitchel added. It was very normal for the two boys to put each other's lives down casually. It was a technique Mitchell used a lot on Dib, Dib just did it right back; it was an instant reply at most times.

"Getting drunk and having sex with everyone are not what I call 'having a life.' " Dib said in slight distaste.

"By everyone you mean the ladies, right?" Mitchel said in sheer cockiness and when Dib didn't answer, the cockiness turned into disgust. "you little shit." and with that the man was gone.

It blew Dib's mind how that man even made it in accounting for this company but then again, it made sense. Mitchell was smart; he just had no room in his mind for values or morals. A situation very common amongst humans; the corrupted society made mankind lose the true meaning of life. But Dib wasn't going into that shit now.

It was refreshing for Dib to know that Zim was alive and...kind of well. Definitely alive that's for sure. It was also a good feeling to know that they would meet again and talk, civilly.

Dib had found a new reason to wake up tomorrow morning, the thought made the human smile a little too himself.

Zim was in the back, flipping burgers as he thought about Dib.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dib and seeing him tomorrow. Dib had grown up well. He was much taller, and handsome, Zim thought. Zim was too happy to push those weird thoughts out of his head or question them; they made him happy right?

Dib looked very nice in a suit and tie. Zim could even see some muscle under Dib's shirt. Not too much, but a bit to be noticed. Dib was slim and didn't look too different, which Zim liked. Zim made a purring sound in the back of his throat, a sound he rarely makes in public. The overall thought of Dib, made him overjoyed. Hearing the human's voice and looking into those eyes again was great. Dib's voice was lower, but Zim found it soothingly so. It was like Dib had come back from the dead, and was now fully alive and healthy.

Zim purred, smiling wide as he flipped burgers. Liz came up beside him. "Alright, Green-guy, tell me who Dib is?"

Zim's smile vanished as he turned his head to look at Liz, blushing faintly from feeling as if she could read his mind. "Dib...Dib is no one. He's no one special." Zim lied.

Liz rolled her eyes with a huff, nudging Zim's arm. "I'm not leaving until you tell me something about him. I want to know why he makes you so happy." She said, leaning up against the wall. "I have time." she said, being stubborn.

Zim groaned, not wanting to deal with Liz right now. He sighed heavily still blushing a bit. "Zim met Dib in 5th grade; we went to the same middle school and high school. We aren't, nor ever friends, We are enemies. Dib left Zim after high school, never returning to his old home. I thought I would never see him again. I thought he was gone forever...until today." Zim said with a blush. "Enough said? Now leave me alone or I'll burn your face off with this...MEAT!" Zim said, wiggling the meat in her face as he wore gloves to protect his skin.

Liz only laughed, never was she threatened by Zim. "Fiiine fiiiine. I'll leave you. I hope your 'enemy' comes back to save you from this horrible meat."

Zim stared down at the meat, dropping it back on the grill, feeling a shiver go down his spine. Oh how much he hated meat. He still feared it but never showed it to be normal and to keep his stinky job.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is all in Dib's POV. I must of had a lot to say that time. LoL**

Three hours had gone by and Dib wished he had another coffee. The one from McMeaty's was actually really good, perhaps not as good as the little cafe's coffee, but coffee was coffee so it didn't matter to Dib. Although he was more motivated to go buy a coffee, or any food for that matter, at McMeaty's because Zim worked there.

Oddly enough, the McMeaty's uniform really suited Zim. Dib didn't know much about colours but the deep blue matched nicely with the alien's skin. Dib wondered if anyone asked Zim about his skin but Dib guessed they probably didn't.

Dib had to go print off a few things and send them in to his boss to look at so the human printed what he needed and got up to take it to his boss.

On the way, Dib bumped into another worker; Larren. She gave Dib a cute little smile as she walked by and Dib tried to smile back. Larren was in about her 40s and very hard working. She had morals and she was smart so Dib liked her.

Dib knocked on his boss's door than quickly peeked in. "Mr. Buary? I have those reports for you."

Mr. Buary turned in his big brown leather chair with a fat cigar in his mouth. "Membrane! Glad to see you!" the old man said with glee. He did that almost every time he saw the kid. Expect on stressful days.

Dib never told Mr. Buary that he didn't like when he called Dib by his last name, for obvious reasons.

"You too, Mr. Buary." Dib said, coming into the room due to the warm welcome. Dib put the copies of the requested report on the much older man's desk.

"Get any stupid questions today?" The old man asked and Dib shook his head.

"Not much customer service today." Dib informed his boss.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if I should have Mitchell take your place when you leave. That man is something else." Mr. Buary ranted, lighting his cigar again. There was no smoking allowed but Dib assumed the owner of the company could do whatever the hell he wanted.

"I do agree." Dib said. His boss liked to talk a lot, he was alone most of the time.

Then Mr. Buary looked at Dib with his small, grey coloured eyes. "I was wondering something. The office party is this Friday, will you attend?"

Dib froze. "Um, Uh, I don't plan to. Why?" Dib said nervously, it was never a good thing to have your boss ask you if you're going to a party he holds and tell him you aren't going.

"Do you have other plans, perhaps?" the company owner asked curiously as he busied his hands with paperwork.

"Um...no..." Dib said slowly, he didn't want to risk the chance of being caught lying.

"Hmm." the old man said; it was his favourite line. "Well, there will be a lot of decorating to be done...so I was wondering if you'd mind helping? I'd pay you extra."

Dib thought about the offer. Would extra pay even do him any good, like really? But the human shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I can do that."

"Great! The party is in two days and I haven't quite gotten the decorations yet. Everyone else is a bit busier than you so with a bit more pay I would really appreciate your time being spent on decorating while I get someone else to cover for you."

Dib figured that that was an alright plan but..."If I'm not as busy as everyone else then how can you get anyone to replace me. Even if you can, wouldn't that mean they aren't as busy as me, so you could just make them do it, not like I'm rejecting, just a thought." Dib said all at once.

The old man looked at the other like he was crazy. "I wanted to give you some extra pay for once, you have worked here for a year or two, plus...some social interacting would help you as well."

After that being said, Dib knew. He should have caught on before but he knew now. Mr. Buary just wanted Dib to go to the party. For some reason, Dib's tendency to not associate himself with others was a bother to his boss.

Tired of all the effort the old man was doing and fear of being fired, Dib sighed with a fine and left the room.

It was 6:30 when Dib got on the city bus; it was getting dark out and the city lights were on. Dib finished work at six on weekdays, and lucky for him, he didn't have work on the weekends.

As Dib sat in his seat and looked out the window, he wished he asked where Zim lived. The alien mentioned living with someone named Liz at one point. Dib wondered how Zim was able to keep his true identity secret while living with a human; even living with a human was shocking to Dib. But then again...Zim was homeless at the time and Liz took take of Zim, something Dib should have done. Dib would have taken the alien into his own home if Zim was out on the streets.

Dib made a frown as his heart began to ache. Dib should have been there for Zim...not this Liz character. The 20 year old started to worry about Zim and Liz's relationship. Liz is a common female name and assuming that, she also seemed nice, very generous; Zim must like that.

It wasn't understandable to Dib but the thought of Zim and Liz made Dib feel uneasy. What if they date? Or are they dating already! Dib felt himself panic inside. Could someone else have stolen his alien?

'No, no, no!' Dib thought against himself. Even if Zim was in a relationship then that was his choice, not Dib's. Plus like Zim said Dib did leave the ex-invader when he needed the black haired boy the most. It was Dib's fault for losing Zim.

Then Dib made a confused face. Since when was Zim 'his'? Why would Zim being in a relationship bug Dib? Why did Dib not like that? Dib swallowed thickly. It seemed as though Dib wanted to be with the other male but that couldn't be right! No! They are ene-oh wait, not exactly now. Zim was no longer a threat to Earth so what did they have to fight about?

Did that make them friends? They've known each other for a really long time so they could be. And they did open up to each other today... All of this was so confusing!

Dib finally got off the bus to walk the rest of the way home. His apartment was a 10 minute walk from this bus stop.

Maybe asking Zim would be a good idea, ask for his thoughts and opinions about their relationship. The green boy did like the idea of Dib coming back for lunch. They probably just missed each other; that sounded normal! Dib felt stupid for over-thinking things.

Dib opened his apartment door, threw his work bag on a cute mini bench Dib had beside his door and took his coat and shoes off. The place was always so warm and it made the human smile.

Dib had a small one room apartment but he liked it; houses weren't his thing. When Dib sat on his coach, the uneasy feeling of Zim and the most-likely to be female Liz doing...relationship like stuff came back. It seemed so foreign to Dib, Zim wouldn't date a human, male OR female. But Zim was technically human now so would he?

"Urgh! Why does it matter!" Dib grabbed his hair in frustration and threw myself onto the couch. He shouldn't care...but he did. Dib was still a virgin so it would be a shame to him if Zim did it with humans before Dib even did! That was it, Dib felt a bit matched with Zim in that area. He could see Zim doing it though...so yeah.

Satisfied with that outcome, Dib got up to make himself dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now, a chapter from Zim's POV!**

Zim walked home in the dark, taking back alleys. He always took back alleys in hope for something interesting to happen to him; to get in a fight, bitten by a dog, anything to excite his life. However, this also was a quicker way to his apartment.

Zim walked up some stairs on the side of the building leading to a room that said 5b on it. Zim unlocked the door and walked into his neatly cleaned home. Zim's apartment was rather nice, luckily Liz pitched in with renting the place to get him started otherwise, he would be living in a pit hole much like the streets.

The tired alien lay down on the couch, very similar to his old one, holding onto a pillow. He did, of course miss his old home with the weird wall paper and pictures. Now, his walls were a deep maroon color with some human paintings of sceneries. Zim did not care for this, but at least it brought some color. He actually wished his house was more purples and pinks.

Zim sat there thinking about Dib some more. He was hungry and thought he should make himself dinner but he thought about Dib instead. The human made Zim purr, like he did at work but much louder in the comfort of his own home.

Looking over to purring alien's left was a table with a dead SIR Unit covered in wires, cut open computers and game consoles.

Zim smiled at the figure on the table happily. "I saw Dib today, GIR." Zim spoke to the lifeless robot. "I was so happy to see him, I'm actually smiling again, GIR! Oh, how much Zim wishes for you to see his smile." Zim then frowned. "I...Zim...Zim is sorry, GIR. If I could, I would have treated you much better. If Zim can fix you, he'll promise that you'll be treated much better. You...You were like a son to me, a brother, a friend. Not a slave. You meant a lot more to Zim." Zim began to tear up then laughed half-heartedly. "Heh, you always hear that, don't you?"

Zim thought about Dib some more, and wanted to tell GIR about him still. "Dib is much taller...much much taller." Zim purred the human's height, liking taller people. "He's actually...quiet handsome." Zim smiled and giggled at that. "I was so surprised to see him. I told him about what I've been through...He...He actually cares about Zim!" Zim almost squealed with overwhelming joy as he hugged his pillow. "Dib...Dib cares...As strange as it may sound, he cares about me for once! Finally! Someone other than a filthy human like Liz cares about me! A person...who...who knows so much about me, a person I grew up with cares about me!" Zim purred loudly. Pulling off his wig and contacts, Zim's antenna's stood up tall upon his head and Zim smiled, purring like a pleased cat with his eyes shut.

Dib was back in his life and Zim began to hope again. He had hope of a better life; hope of starting over, hope of fixing GIR. But Zim was too happy to fix GIR at that moment. He just hugged the pillow as he laid there purring with his antennas spinning in the air.

Zim, then, began to question Dib. Zim of course, never questioned himself of the feelings he was feeling but he was starting to wonder if Dib would even come tomorrow. What if he just said that to make Zim feel a bit better, and be nice?

Zim groaned upset with this idea of his. 'Dib better not lie to Zim' the alien thought to himself as he buried his face into the pinkish pillow in his arms. He mumbled into it, regretting getting so excited about Dib coming tomorrow. It was DIB he was talking about! Why would he come to talk to Zim? Zim was nothing special to Dib. The only thing Dib thought of Zim was of a test subject; something to poke at and stab into. If Dib came tomorrow, he would most likely have a sack, and cuffs to kidnap Zim to just kill him the next.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Zim said, regretting talking to Dib that day. He should have just let Liz take his order.

Zim had fallen asleep that night on the couch. He woke up around 3 in the morning with a piercing pain in his back from his PAK digging into it. He wasn't sure if he had cried himself to sleep, because his face felt rather tearstained...but that could have been sleep over all.

Zim got up from the couch and went into his room, getting dressed into his purple and pink plaid boxers and a white tank top. He then went back to bed, in his comfortable, pink and purple colored bed.

The alien then woke up at 6:30. Ever since he had started school, he'd been waking up at 6:30. His body was train to do so, not that he liked it.

Zim started work at 8 and had plenty of time to do what he wanted so he got up from his colorful pink bed, which were clearly girl sheets and blankets, went back to the couch in the living room and stared tiredly at the turned off T.V.

Zim rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up then his antennas began to twitch, wanting attention. Zim groaned rather annoyed with this, shaking his head to make them stop but they kept twitching.

Zim knew what they wanted, and what he wanted. The tired alien sighed, grabbing a hold of his antenna and gently began to stroking it. Zim slid down the couch a bit, to get comfortable. Closing his eyes, he began to purr like a pleased cat. He stroked his stalk a bit faster, squirming on the couch a bit as he began to pleasure himself...sexually.

Zim moaned gently, the speed of his hand going faster and faster against his stalk. His purring and breathing began to quicken and started getting shaky. He started stroking his other stalk with his other hand, doing it with the same speed as the other. Flinging his head back, Zim moaned out longingly and purred for more.

Zim's crotch was also begging for attention but Zim never touched himself there for many reasons.  
>The irken had a thin layer of skin in between his legs. It was very sensitive to touch, just like his antennas. But, if Zim was to touch that area, with the hard pressure of his fingers, the thin layer of skin would break and peel off. Zim was scared of that happening since he wasn't sure if it would hurt or not. He thought it would bleed; learning from human health classes, women were the same way and he learned that it hurts when broken.<p>

Zim guessed his reproductive parts were behind that piece of skin. He wasn't sure if it was a penis or a slit like women though. The ex-invader never learned about irken reproductive systems while on irk. If they even did reproduce with sex, most likely they didn't; nowhere near as much anyways.

All Zim knew was he could get sexual pleasure with his antennas. That was how Zim masturbated and it became a habit. The lonely green boy did it almost every morning and every night; he was addicted to the feeling.

Zim moaned loudly, stroking, twisting, gripping and pulling roughly at the stalks tightly. Zim moaned out louder and louder, squirming out of control and whimpering with pleasure.

"Aaah...Aaah...Yess...!" Zim purred and panted, as he abused his antennas. Zim's antennas vibrated against his hands as he had his orgasm. He didn't cum but he sure did feel something wet behind that thin piece of skin. The clueless alien didn't know if it was cum or not but he knew all he had fully pleasured himself.

Panting now, Zim let go of his antenna, and laid his hand in his lap tiredly with his eyes now opening to slits. Zim stuck his hand down his boxers to feel the thin piece of skin; it was slightly damp from the cum, he had guessed. His fingers very, very lightly stroking it, and he felt a shiver go down his spine from the tickling touch. Zim sighed out a quiet moan from the feeling but pulled his hand out before he wanted to press his fingers against it more and break the skin.

Zim got off the couch after that, went to make breakfast, take a shower in paste, and head to his boring work. Then Zim remembered Dib. Oh, how excited he was to see the human again but still was nervous about the concerns he had created last night.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Thursday morning and Dib was brushing his teeth and was about to get dressed in the same attire as usual which was nice but kind of boring after a while.

Dib woke up early everyday so he could make breakfast. It wasn't much, just eggs with grilled cheese and a glass of milk; nothing special since Dib wasn't much of a cook. His dinner last night was simply pasta.

The 20 year old could cook but it never tasted amazing but good enough to eat. He did plan to teach himself better recipes at some point, maybe this weekend.

Then Dib remembered that he had to decorate for the party and groaned. Decorating the whole office was going to be a bitch so Dib might as well go to the party. He didn't have to but why would he decorate the entire place and not go to the party? The concept seemed stupid in his opinion. Dib didn't want to go and be surrounded by all these people he knew but still feel alone.

To lighten Dib's mood, he thought about seeing Zim again but it also made him nervous a little too.

After breakfast, Dib got on his coat and grabbed his bag; he had to be at the bus stop by 6:15.

Dib entered the lobby of his work and entered the elevator on the first floor to see that Mitchel was sitting in his seat. Before Dib could say anything, Mitchel spoke.

"I heard you'll be decorating for the party~" the wretched human smirked and Dib roll his eyes.

"Yeah so?" Dib said dropping his bag rather harshly on his desk. His day was already ruined.

"That means you're going to go to the party right? Mitchel asked.

"No." Dib lied, kind of.

"That's stupid. Why don't you just go, It-" Mitchel was cut off.

"Why do you care?" Dib snapped, making Mitchel straighten his back from shock. The 25 year old had experienced this from Dib before but he never knew when to expect it; it was always so random.

"Hey, no need to flip out. I'm just trying to be a friend. Plus, Larren wanted to know if you were going?" Mitchel said, trying to actually calm the younger male down.

Dib looked at Mitchel tiredly. "Be a friend, huh? You always make fun at me for not having any. And why would she want to know that?" Dib asked, not interested in what the other male had to say. Dib was organizing his flies, stationaries and whatever else to keep himself occupied with Mitchel invading his workspace.

Mitchel shrugged with an 'I dunno'. "Women, complicated things. I think she likes you."

A tin full of pencils and pens crashed to the floor beside Dib. Mitchel looked at the other male in confusion. The black haired boy looked frozen still with some sort of distorted fear.

"That's not funny." Dib said with his back to the annoying worker, then the frazzled human turned to stare down at the offending 25 year old.

"Dude, she's a total cougar." Mitchel explained.

"That's- Don't be stupid. Larren is a responsible women, I respect her, you ass." Dib said, giving Mitchel a disgusted look. How could he assume that of Larren?

"She hit on me last party we had." Mitchel told the angered male in front of him.

"Well, yeah, with a little alcohol that's quite normal, I suppose. Doesn't mean she's a cougar!" Dib said, actually having a conversation with Mitchel. Dib wanted to make it clear to the stupid man that Larren was not like that. Not that it was bad but it wasn't Larren.

Mitchel stared at Dib, who stared back. After while of staring at each other, Dib became confused. "What? I'm right you know." The black haired boy clarified to the other. Dib watched in horror as a bit of blush appeared on Mitchel's face. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Dib said in a bit of panic.

Mitchel looked to the elevator doors and sighed. "She hit on me and things...progressed..." Mitchel said softly.

Dib swallowed a lump in his thought. "How far...?" Dib asked in a voice just as soft as Mitchel's was.

Quickly, as if the old Mitchel returned, the man replied. "I don't half ass romances Dibby boy."

Dib's face went pale. "You...you did it with her!" Dib tried to keep his voice down by yanking the sitting male up to his own height.

"W-well...yeah, she wanted to!" Mitchel stuttered, he did not expect for the younger male to pull at his suit like that.

After hearing that, Dib let go of the other who quickly unwrinkled his uniform.

"You're making shit up." Dib said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Mitchel. There was no way Larren would do something like that! Even if she did, not with this idiot.

"Geez, you're a spaz! Why would I make that up! I'm telling you because you wanted to know!" Mitchel grumbled. "I'm not telling you anything anymore now." He whined like a baby even though he was a full grown man.

Dib felt a tiny bit bad for flipping out at the annoying co-worker. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Dib said, hating the word coming off his tongue. "I'm just..." Dib put his hands in his hands, almost in shame.

"You always get disoriented when I tell you this stuff, just accept that it happens." Mitchel said as he adjusted himself in his seat.

To be honest, Mitchel could be an ok guy, he bugged Dib 99% of the time but in moments like this, Mitchel knew how to help Dib cope, even just a little. The 20 year old virgin had an unexplainable anxiety when it came to sex. It irked him in so many ways; he wanted it but was terrified of it for some reason.

Mitchel was Dib's only link to reality if Dib thought about it. The only time Dib ever heard of anything that had happened in the office, it was from Mitchel.

Dib looked to the other male and sighed. "I never expected that from her, that's all."

Mitchel shrugged. "It's only natural. Anyways, the boss wants to see you."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before!" Dib said, jolting to life again.

"We got side tracked." Mitchel said as he typed away on the computer. Dib rolled his eyes and headed to his boss' office.

/

Zim came into work at the same time he normally did. Liz was standing behind the cash register, not smiling happily but looking very depressed.

Zim came up to her, not very interested. "Whats up with you?"

Liz frowned at Zim sadly. "My boyfriend broke up with me last night because he said I was cheating." She said, beginning to go teary eyed.

Zim frowned, not feeling sorry for the girl but more annoyed with her feelings. 'Oh God...Why do I have a friend that is a girl? Fucking humans.' Zim thought, going behind the counter to start working.

"That sucks." Zim said simply.

Liz stared at Zim for a long time, blinking at him and frowning sadly. Zim didn't look at her; he would once in a while glance at her, feeling her eyes on him. "What? The alien finally asked, unimpressed.

"Can...Can I have a hug, please?" Liz asked with begging eyes.

Zim groaned and held his forehead with his hand whining a bit as he flung his head back. "Reeaaally?" he complained, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Liz looked hurt and nodded.

Zim sighed, crossing his arms. "...Fine..."

Liz's arms wrapped around Zim's waist as she held onto him tightly. Zim, making no move to touch her back or wrap his arms around her, just stood there, still unimpressed.

The hug felt slightly nice since he missed hugs from GIR, but still, he didn't want THIS hug. "Alright." Zim said, pushing her away. "Hug time is over. Get back to work." He said in a grumpy tone.

Liz sighed, a lot more hurt than before from Zim being so rude. She began to tear up and sniffle. "Th-thanks...You're a great friend..." She said with hate in her voice.

Zim looked at her, watching her tear up more. Zim sighed, slowly and unsurely placing a hand on her warm shoulder. "...Uhhh...There, there, human-thing..." Zim said, trying to be comforting but it was really hard. "Y-You...Ummm...are a very nice girl. S-Someone will like you, and...l-looove you. "Zim said with disgust, thinking of Liz smacky lipping with men; it was just gross.

"Y-You'll find...someone...great...just for you." Zim said, cracking a weak and half-hearted smile.

Liz looked up, wiping her tears away and smiled gently. "Thank you Zim...Maybe you are the one for me...even though, you are a grump."

Zim's eyes went wide, hand removing from her shoulder quickly as he blushed a darker color of green. "Uuuh...Anyone, besides me!" Zim said quickly. "Zim is not worthy of human love." Zim said, trying to make that a rude insult.

However, Liz took it as a good thing. "Alright Zim...But, I still have an eye on you." She teased. Zim shuttered from that, sticking his tongue out in disgust. 'I wish her boyfriend didn't break up with her. Stupid fucking girl-humans.' Zim thought, crossing his arms.

Liz was called by some workers who needed help in the back. Luckily for Zim, he could be away from the flirting Liz.

Once Zim left, he thought about Dib again. His irken heart skipping a beat from joy, remembering he'll be coming at lunch time today. Oh, how excited Zim was to see Dib again. The alien began to purr quietly in the back of his throat and pushed out all the negative thoughts of Dib killing him; replacing them with happy ones. Zim smiled, and almost squealed with excitement.

**There has been a lot of updates today because I've been trying to have the story catch up with the actual RP so updates will be more gradual from now on. C:**

**Hope you enjoy the story~**


	11. Chapter 11

Dib knocked on his boss' door and poked his head in as usual.

"Hi." Dib said then allowed himself in.

Mr. Buary was writing away on his paperwork and looked up at Dib quickly and then back at his work.

"Hello there, Dib. We must make this brief." Mr. Buary said as he talked to the sheet of paper beneath him. Dib nodded; brief usually meant 'Boss talks and you nod.'

"You're going to have to go out and buy the party decorations. Don't worry; the money isn't coming out of your pocket." Mr. Buary assured Dib. He then pointed to a wad of cash on his desk and Dib walked up to pick it up. It looked like a lot.

"That should be enough. I want you to come back to my office after you bought everything and keep the recites." Mr. Buary said sternly.

Dib nodded and asked "What's the theme?"

"It's the company's 19th anniversary, so nothing girly or too boring." Mr. Buary said as he looked at Dib and added. "Look for silver and gold colours if you can."

"Alright." and with that Dib went to the door but was stopped.

"By the way, you may not know of this but you are allowed to invite at least one friend outside the company to attend the party. If you are attending that is." Mr. Buary told the black haired boy and Dib nodded.

As Dib walked down the hall to the elevator, he shoved the money into his pocket until he could put it away in his bag.

'Bring a friend...' Dib thought. 'Perhaps Zim would want to come...?' the idea made Dib smile. That would be good bonding time for them, right? Hopefully Zim didn't have work too late tomorrow. Dib didn't even know when the party started, he knew they ended late, at around 12-1 am.

Mitchel was still at the front desk, talking to a customer. Dib grabbed his bag to go and buy some decorations, he caught Mitchel waving a good bye and Dib smirked and gave one back to the egoistical human.

Dollar stores were always the best for decorations even though they were cheap but now that Dib wanted Zim to come, the black haired human wanted to make his work look nice, to show off a little. Not in a bad way, Dib wanted to impress the alien like when Zim used to love impressing Dib.

Dib smiled at the memory, they were such marrons as kids; well Dib was a kid, Zim must be a thousand by now!

The receptionist really stood out within the crowd of families and other people in the store. Dib didn't really care but it was times like these were he wished he had an I-pod still; he didn't even have a computer. He was saving up for a laptop but it was hard since from birth, Dib was used to getting whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. The scythe haired, which is still shaped as such, never learned how to save money so it was tough living on his own in that sense, but Dib managed.

Dib took everything from neutral coloured cups to impressive but plastic looking stars. He took whatever looked good enough to resemble success for his boss' company. Even glitter.

The cart Dib was using was almost full so he figured that that was enough stuff. He still had to carry all the bags to the office and this place wasn't so close. As Dib waited for his bags to be checked and paid for, he looked at his watch to see that his lunch break started in 7 minutes.

Dib's heart began to race. He wasn't going to make it to Zim on time!

/

Zim was at the cash register at lunch time, smirking to himself as he looked at the clock. Dib should be here at any moment!

Zim played with his fingers excitedly until costumers came up to him. He got their orders in a more cheerful tone than normal.

The clock began to tick away and Zim's heart began to race with worry. Where was Dib? Was he late? Did he forget? Or...

Zim shook his head. "No...He couldn't bail on Zim. How could the human bail on something so amazing as Zim?" Zim said to himself, once he had no costumers.

Liz came up to Zim, seeing he was talking to himself...again. "Zim, what's wrong?" She asked with worry. 

Zim blinked at Liz, scooting away as if he was scared of her which wasn't a lie, the alien was scared of the female because she was now single and wanted to date Zim. 

"Uuuuh...Nothing, just waiting for Dib." Zim said, looking at the clock. Dib was more late than before and it worried Zim very much so; it was broking his heart. Zim sighed and looked down, so close to giving up on the human. Dib didn't care...why should he?

Liz looked at Zim worriedly, seeing he was no longer happy. "Hey," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "He could just be late or busy. He'll come...Who wouldn't want to talk to a great man like you?" She smiled sweetly, but Zim only ignored the girl and what she said; Zim wanted Dib, wanted Dib to touch him and talk to him.

"...Whatever...It's not the first time he left Zim..." Zim muttered sadly, rolling her hand off his shoulder as he crossed his arms.

Liz sighed. "Hey, if you need anything. Met me in the back room just to chill for a bit. Alright?" Liz asked.

Zim sighed and frowned worriedly. Everything Liz said now sounded sexual and it scared Zim deeply. He felt like Liz was going to attack him at some point. The stressed alien just stared at the clock and the door, waiting for Dib.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 15 minutes into Dib's break and he found himself running down a crowed street with three bags on each arm. The bags weren't that heavy, it was getting passed all the humans that slowed Dib down.

Dib's eyes sparkled with relief as the McMeaty's sign came into view but by that time the young adult needed to catch his breath.

"Sh-shit...I'm s-sooo late!" Dib gasped as he used his knees as a rest for his arms. The human's heart was beating fast, he was sweating like never before and worst of all, he was worried about Zim.

Dib still had time! In fact, he didn't have to go to work until he wanted today because he was out on errands.

Dib stood up again and ran to McMeaty's, the 20 year old was fond of all the running he did as a boy. It was funny because once again, Dib was running after his one and only alien.

Once Dib reached the restaurant he looked through the windows to see Zim; waiting. Dib then went to the side of the building to enter it. He was frustrated at the amount of doors the place had. What was the purpose of two sets of doors?

"Why do fast food restaurants have so many damn doors!" Dib hissed between his clutched teeth as he opened them, still out of breath.

Finally inside the place, Dib shouted in triumph. "I made it! HA! I'm here!" soon after the black haired male threw his tired body onto the counter, needing something to rest on. Yes he ran a lot as a kid but that was years ago.

Dib didn't care if anyone saw him or what they thought; he did care if Zim saw him though so when Dib lifted his head off the counter, he found himself looking up at a very shocked alien.

Zim stared wide eyed at Dib's outburst and all his running but at the same time it warmed his heart. Dib was the same, and Dib was forcing himself to make it on time; the human cared, and that was all that mattered.

Zim's lips twisted into a sly smile, lifting Dib's chin up a bit to look into those tired eyes. Zim purred in the back of his throat, so glad to see Dib and his effort.

"Well, Dib-Human. I'm quite impressed, minus the fact you are late. Zim had lost hope in you. But it appears you are worthy of Zim's amazingness." Zim spoke, slyly and highly of himself like he would when he was younger, showing his true self, once again.

Dib felt his face got red when Zim's skinny fingers caressed his bottom jaw and lift it slowly. The blush deepened when he heard Zim purr. 'The old Zim' Dib thought dreamily. He loved Zim when he was cocky and that irken smirk...

The alien let go of Dib's chin and went to grab a cup of water for him. Zim then gave the drink to the tired human, holding his arm a bit to get his tired body off of the counter. Zim pulled Dib over to booth for the human to rest.

After Zim's words of approval, Dib watched Zim get him a cup of water and the green male helped him over to a seat.

Zim sat down and smiled. Actually...Dib looked kind of hot when he was tired and sweaty but Zim just blamed the thought on masturbating with his antennas this morning. "Drink up." Zim said.

Dib chugged the offered drink down fast, not caring that he still had bags on his arms. Then the human slammed the cup on the table with a heavy sigh.

Once Dib relaxed a bit, he looked at Zim. "Sorry I'm so late...I had to do some stuff up town and it took soo long there and then I had to run here and I still made it late." Dib said a little disappointed at himself.

Zim purred happily in the back of his throat. "Makes you more worthy of Zim, Dib-Human." Zim rested his head on his hands, folded over each other as his elbows rested upright on the table, looking slightly like a dreamy school girl. Zim had that sly smile on his face once again with half lidded eyes.

Dib smiled at Zim's good-old cockiness. The other seemed to like the black haired male's effort to try and make it on time, Dib was claimed 'worthy of Zim' and Dib just chuckled.

"I must say, Zim is very impressed of your..." Zim twirled his hand up in the air. Oh how good it felt to be himself. "Strong willed arrival." Zim said, clicking his tongue against his teeth.

Zim needed to stop that purring, it was bothering Dib and it wasn't a bad bother; it was the 'flustered and slightly turned on' bothered. Dib tried to ignore it as the alien continued to talk.

"What are in the plastic devices you carry?" Zim said, cocking his head to the side, still resting his head on his hands. The alien raised one eye, very curious of Dib and what he had in his bags.

When Zim asked about the bags, Dib put them all down and rested his arms on the table.

"I'm decorating my works office for an office party tomorrow." Dib said causally. "My boss is trying to make me interact with the other co-workers since I don't really want to..." Dib sounded like he was complaining which wouldn't be a complete lie.

Then Dib looked at the green male and smiled, the human was so glad he made it on time to see his alien.

Zim rested his hands on the table, being less cocky. "What is your job exactly?" Zim asked, really curious what he did for a living.

Dib looked at Zim then said "I'm a receptionist at some company. I do stuff for my boss and do customer service. It's an alright job."

Zim was interested in this party thing as well. Dib going to a party? It just sounded odd. Zim watched much T.V. and when he thought of parties, he thought of people getting drunk and banging. The thought sent a shiver down Zim's spine, and hints of jealousy in his mind. Dib with some other...being, it sickened Zim!

Zim rolled his shoulders, trying to stop the thoughts and the shuddering. "So...taking a Girly friend with you to this party of yours?" Zim asked, a bit more interested in that question than the other question. Zim had to know if Dib was dating anyone. So he could plot the killing of that female who wanted to do sickly things to his Dib. Zim had to hold back a growl in his throat at the thought of Dib already having it. The human was 20 after all.

Dib blushed madly when Zim asked about taking a girl to the office party. The question made Dib feel insecure a bit. " Um, no...I was actually going to ask you to come with me...since I don't want to go alone...and we're friends right?' Dib rubbed his neck nervously with a nervous laugh.

Zim smiled widely, showing off his zipper like teeth. "Of course Zim will come!" he shouted excitedly then blushed at his outburst.

Zim was very excited to spend more time with Dib. And the fact that Dib called Zim his...friend made Zim's heart skip a beat.

"You will? Great!" Dib smiled, relieved that Zim said yes.

Zim squealed quietly as he smiled widely at Dib. "When is it again?" Zim asked quickly. "S-Sorry...Zim is just excited to spend more time with hi- uuuh...With you." Zim said, blushing shyly. The overjoyed alien almost said 'his Dib'.

Dib blushed when Zim said he wanted to spend more time with him, it was a foreign feeling hearing the green boy say something like that but all together it felt amazing. Dib wanted to tell Zim how much he wanted to be with the other too but he was too embarrassed to do it, he wasn't as confident yet. Hopefully he will be later but for now, the black haired 20 year old smiled widely at the alien.

Zim's excitement made Dib excited too. "I don't know what it starts...but if you tell me when you end work tomorrow, I can pick you up and we could easily walk there."

"I get off of work around 5 tomorrow." Zim said, with his wide smile still on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Dib nodded when Zim told him what time he got off work, Dib would definitely be able to pick the other male up no problem. From Dib's point of view, he could see a girl, a worker since she was in uniform, walking up to the table.

Liz came up to Zim and Dib at their table. "Hello. So you must be Dib," Liz said, as she stood near Zim.

Zim jumped from hearing Liz's voice. The alien was too focused and zoned out on Dib's...beautiful smile to notice anything else. Zim blushed at that thought and looked up at Liz; getting nervous.

"Hi, I'm Liz. Zim's great friend. He always talks about you, and I just had to meet the man who makes him smile so wide." Liz smiled at Zim, nudging his shoulder making Zim blush deeply. "You know, before you saw Zim yesterday, Zim never smiled? You must make him very happy."

A little shocked that the girl came and introduced herself but it made sense when Dib found out the girl was Liz. The girl was saying some interesting things about Zim that Dib never knew and Liz seemed to know a lot of Zim by the way she talked about the alien, Dib smiled despite the feeling of jealousy he had about their relationship.

Zim groaned at Liz for making him so embarrassed. "Liz...What are you doing?" He asked with a weak and helpless whine.

"What? I thought Dib should know what impact he has on you." She said, gently. "Also, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight, Zim."

Zim's cheeks went a deeper and darker green as he held his forehead to hide his face from Liz. "Zim is very busy tonight."

Dib stole glances at Zim as the girl talked and he noticed how flustered Zim became. The alien was even blushing madly. It made Dib feel a bit confused if not uneasy.

Liz frowned. "With what? Busy with nothing? You know you do nothing at your house." She said with a huff.

Zim glared at her. "Zim does very much at his house! He works on his robot, GIR every dang night, and that takes so much time! And besides...I'm doing something with Dib tonight. He's...uuh... taking me to the movies tonight." Zim said, sticking out his tongue at Liz. Zim of course lied, but hoped Dib would play along and save him from this crazy flirty girl.

When Liz asked Zim to dinner Dib felt his stomach turn but Zim's rejection relieved Dib of that. At this point Dib could see that Zim didn't like this girl too much. Odd, since she helped Zim out. Suddenly, Dib was told to be taking the alien to the movies tonight and that confirmed to Dib that Zim really didn't like Liz.

"Uh, yeah..." Dib said lost and confused. He knew he had to play along but he was a bit bad at it.

Liz sighed, displeased. "Alright. Well, I hope you guys have fun at your movie tonight. Maybe we can hang out some other time, Zim." Liz said, patting his shoulder. Zim stiffened at the spot as he looked down at the table, wanting Liz to know he didn't really want to be touched or talked to. Dib watched as Liz left, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. Then Dib looked at Zim's disappointed face, the alien also seemed less tense now.

'Looks like Zim had a girl chasing after him too...' Dib thought with sympathy. Dib wasn't sure if Larren liked him as Mitchel said but the thought was a bit upsetting. If Larren did like Dib it was because he was young and smart which was fine but Dib had a dark feeling that it was more of a physical attraction than a psychological one and Dib just couldn't have that, he just wasn't like that.

Once Liz left, Zim sighed gently and the blush on his face died down. "Sorry about that." Zim said, relaxing his muscles now because he was alone with Dib once again. "Her boyfriend broke up with her last night, and now she's all over me." Zim huffed disgusted, getting another shiver down his spine. "I would never want to date a human." He said sickly and under his breath, but still, it was loud enough for Dib to hear.

Zim blushed again, regretting saying that because it was a lie. He wanted to date a human and that was Dib. He didn't want to date Liz or any other female or male. Just Dib.

Zim did have feelings for Dib ever since the last year of high school, the alien started to see Dib in a different light. He tried to hide those feelings from himself, but it was hard...mostly now.

Zim wanted to say something else, like; "I mean, I don't want to date Liz, just you." or "I wouldn't want to date human females." However, he didn't want to freak out the Dib for being homosexual. Zim was a homosexual if he liked Dib, right? What did Dib think about that? Did he disagree with that type of thing? What if Zim said he liked him more than a friend, would Dib stop being his friend?

Uncertain about Dib's reaction, Zim stayed quiet about that fact; not wanting to tell Dib of his feelings. Not now. Not yet. And maybe never.

"So, uuuh...Will you be picking me up after work? And, will you also be coming to lunch tomorrow?" Zim asked, trying to change the subject. Zim's stomach began to turn, he felt like he was ending their conversation. As if this was his way of saying goodbye to Dib but Zim didn't want him to go. He hoped Dib would stay a bit longer and talk to him. 'Don't go Dib, don't go…please.' Zim begged him in his mind.

After Zim said he would never date a human something inside Dib died. The human knew he was right but he wished he wasn't. Even though he hadn't seen the alien for about 2 years or so the anti-social male wanted to spend all his time with Zim; to make up for all that time and because he just wanted to. But having the alien as a friend was fine with Dib, as long as they were together.

Dib didn't want to push the matter of dating any further with the alien; clearly Zim wanted nothing to do with it.

"I'll definitely be picking you up after your work and I can come for lunch if you want, I want to." Dib said sweetly.

Zim smiled gently at Dib and Dib smiled back at the other.

"I would love that." Zim purred out with a following click of his tongue against his teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

Zim kept purring out contently towards Dib. He wasn't like a cat of course, because cats couldn't purr and meow at the same time. However, Zim could speak and purr in his throat at the same time.

"How has life been for you since you've moved away? Still in touch with your sister and parent unit?" Zim asked, wanting to get caught up with Dib.

The question threw the human off a bit, he didn't know Zim would really care about that but the black haired boy tried to answer as best as he could.

"Gaz? She's off to college in game design of course. She called me about a week ago so I should call her again soon. My dad...is probably doing the same old shit. I don't really care about him, we don't keep in touch at all. I tried but it gets awkward so I stopped a year ago and he never bothered to call me so he can go fuck contaminated bacterium for all I care." Dib said sourly as he fiddled with a wrapper on the table.

The 20 year old felt like crying since he hated bad mouthing his father but he was sick of the old man's shit, he never showed interest in what Dib did and as the human got older he became more and more invisible to his famous father.

Membrane must have assumed that Dib could do things on his own now, therefore no longer in need of a father figure, Dib picked up on that and decided to move out.

Zim smiled, giggling to himself at Dib's cursing. It was so weird hearing Dib curse like that at his father! He used to curse at Zim when they would get in fights. But this, Zim somehow, found very funny.

Suddenly, Zim was bursting out laughing like he used to when he was an alien menace bent on destroying the world. His eyes began to water as people stared at his outburst. "Aahaha! I-I'm...Ahaha...Hehehe...Zim is s-sorry...!" Zim said, holding his hands over his mouth to control himself.

Dib was startled when Zim burst out laughing, the other looked like he was about to die. Dib never meant to be funny with his rant about his neglected father but Dib find it quite funny. The human caught himself chuckling here and there but mostly at Zim.

"J-Just...You cussing like that...A-At your fa-father...Why is it so funny?" Zim began to laugh again, trying to hold it back with his hand. Zim shook his head, giggling lightly.

After a while, Zim removed his hand, still smiling from his laughing attack. "Zim is sorry, it's very...Hehehe, inappropriate to laughing at your hate for your parent unit." Zim said, placing a hand on his cheek to try and hold back his smile. "Zim can see the pain you went through with your father...I know what it's like to not be treated with the love you deserve of someone you should see highly. Zim shouldn't have laughed at that. I'm very sorry Dib." Zim said seriously, as he stopped smiling, but frowned weakly.

Zim knew how it felt to be unloved by someone you looked up to or you should look up to, in Dib's case. Zim wanted to let Dib know, he knew how the human felt. But the laughing didn't help at all. Zim actually felt guilty for laughing like that.

When Zim talked about Dib's problems, it made it sound even sadder. Dib bowed his head in shame; even Zim noticed Dib's suffering. Dib started to feel like he really needed a hug but he shook his head.

"Thanks Zim." Dib said sadly.

Zim frowned at Dib bowing his head down and sighed, slipping his hand under Dib's chin to bring his face up. Zim looked deep into Dib's saddening eyes. "Hey, stop that." Zim said with passionate eyes. "Dib will never be sad around Zim. Not while I'm alive, anyways." Zim said, rubbing his smooth fingers against Dib's chin. "Who told you the Dib shall show an INCH of sadness around ZIM? No one can dare show sadness around Zim, mostly a friend."

Again Dib felt Zim's skinny fingers under his chin and he found himself looking into the alien's expressive eyes. The words the alien spoke made Dib feel so much better and his heart melted.

The alien was being so passionate and gentle with him, Dib could really see himself dating Zim at this point.

Zim liked the warmth of Dib's face, wanting to stroke his cheek and he felt his hand wonder more around his face. Zim stopped himself as he pulled his hand away. He blushed greatly as he looked at Dib with his wide passionate eyes then the alien flicked Dib's nose gently and pushed his glasses up slyly. "No more frowns, Dib-babe." Zim said, purring contently. The purring making the add on to Dib's name sound more seducing.

Dib blushed madly when Zim called him babe, he really liked Zim calling him that; it sounded so...sexy.

"C-can you call me that more? I...I like it." Dib blushed as he avoided eye contact with the alien.

Zim raised an eyebrow. "Call you, Dib-babe?" Zim questioned, less seductive but it still had that sweet tone to it. Zim smirked gently. "Of course, Dib-Babe." Zim added that purr at the end, making the words slip off of his tongue so smoothly.

Dib made a 'mm' noise in the back of his throat, he loved his new nickname. Zim made is sound so nice.

"I hope you are feeling much better, Dib. I don't like when you are sad." Zim said, with a gentle frown and blush from his own words. He bit his lip shyly. "Uuh...You hungry, babe?" Zim said, heart skipping a beat when he just said babe and not Dib before it, he was curious what it sounded like without Dib attached to it. Then the alien looked down shyly and whispered weakly. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine!" Dib assured the alien. "I would like a coffee if that's ok." Dib said with a smile.

Zim smiled. "Of course." The worker stood up to get a coffee for Dib and made it the way he had it last time.

Once he came back, he carried the coffee in one hand and a small box of fries in the other. He sat down, passing Dib his coffee and put the fries in the middle. "Thought we could share." Zim said sweetly, taking a fry and sticking it in his mouth gently and almost shyly. It felt weird eating around someone; the alien wasn't used to it anymore.

"Thanks, Zim." Dib said as he blew on his hot drink. Dib watched Zim eat in the corner of his eye, the human could tell Zim felt a bit uncomfortable.

Dib licked his lips and took a few fries, shoving them down his throat. "You know. That lie you told your friend doesn't have to be a lie..." Dib said slyly, hoping Zim would get his drift.

Zim's eyes went wide but very interested in what Dib was saying. A sly grin played across his lips as he rested his head on his folded hands, like he did before, being his cocky self.

Zim purred deeply in his throat. "Mmm...Zim likes the sound of that, Dib-babe." Zim purred out, sounding seductive once again. However, Zim had no clue he was behaving in such a way.

"What movie are you thinking about?" Zim asked, taking some fries in between his fingers as he stuffed them in his mouth. Zim blushed as he did so, trying to be neater when he ate.

Dib smirked, he knew he'd get that seductive reaction out of the irken with that idea. It was odd how natural the two 'flirted' but Dib questioned it not. He was happy to have a friend and it was Zim.

"Well there is this new movie about bacterial infections that eat away at human flash but the person is still alive...I thought it would be a cool movie." Dib said as he took a sip of his coffee, looking to see if Zim was at all interested in the movie.

Zim purred out excitedly, the purring going to a higher note then back down to its low seductive tone. "Sounds tortuous. Zim likes." Zim nodded, taking another fry. "Just because I'm no longer an Invader doesn't mean I don't like some sort of torture. I'm still Irken after all." Zim purred out with a sweet gentle sigh, a smile following right after it; making the irken look so peaceful as he ate some fries and spent time with Dib.

"Torture is awesome!" Dib said excitedly as he drank more of his coffee.

Zim smiled widely at Dib's little excitement about torture. It warmed Zim's heart, and also...Dib looked very cute when he got excited.

Zim was so happy to be with Dib and that they were going to spend more time together and go see a movie tonight. Zim perked up a bit. "When will you be picking up Zim, Tonight?" Zim asked, with a much quieter purr.

Zim purred a lot and Dib wondered why. Was it because he was happy, cats purred when they were happy; is it the same thing?

"I could pick you up after work but I'd like to get ready and stuff before we go." Dib blushed, he wanted to look his best at the movies; shower, fresh clothes, cologne. Oh god, he felt like he was going on a date! Was it ok to think that? Him and Zim only seen each other twice...but the other male was so...attractive and alluring, Dib couldn't help it.

Dib thought for a minute then he face went even redder. "I could pick you up at your house, warn you I don't have a car though, I use the city bus...a lot." Dib chuckled at himself at that fact.

Zim sighed, not impressed. "it's alright. I ride it a lot as well...too much for my liking. But luckily, less people are on at night." Zim said, with a spark of hope that the ride there on the bus won't be too torturous.

Zim pulled out a notebook from his pocket, writing down his address on the paper. Zim's hand writing was interesting, he wrote in all caps and his letters were very close together, but it still was readable. Almost like graffiti.

Dib stared at Zim's penmanship. It was so amusing to see, the alien had the most unique way of writing. After Dib finished staring at the writing, Dib happily took the piece of paper from the other male.

'Oh God, I have his address.' Dib thought to himself. This was becoming more and more like a game of courting. Was Dib courting Zim? If he was, he might be doing a good job. The thought made Dib smirk.

"I don't live in a house, but a decent apartment. My room number is 5B. I'll be waiting there for you after work." Zim said with a friendly smile. "I just hope you aren't an axe murder!" Zim laughed, like he did before with a wide smile.

After his manic laugh, he went a bit more serious and worried. "You aren't, are you?" Zim asked, thinking about questionings from last night in his head once again. He really hoping Dib wasn't planning on killing him any time soon.

Dib looked at him when he said that. "Axe murderer? Does it look like I murder axes?" Dib said like a wink.

Zim smirked at Dib's joke, huffing with laughter. "Well, if you put it that way...Are you an alien murderer?" Zim teased. "After all...You are the para-stupid in the room." Zim purred delightfully at Dib.

Para-stupid was one of Zim's nicknames to Dib when they were younger. He was only playing with the human of course, trying to be humorous back towards Dib,

Dib laughed at the old nick name. "You're part of the paranormal so you're para-stupid too! And no I don't murder aliens, I stalk them...at least I used to anyways but now I know where you live...and work so expect to see me around a lot more!." Dib said poking Zim in cheek.

Then Dib noticed how soft Zim's skin was and without thinking the human began to stoke the alien's cheek gently with his thumb, amazed by its smooth texture.

Zim's cheeks began to heat up from Dib's stroking making Zim gently giggle nervously and he placed his hand over Dib's softly as he removed it slowly from his face.

Zim held Dib's hand in his, hunching his shoulders up nervously and shyly as he blushed. "I...I don't mind seeing you a lot more..." Zim said, before letting go of Dib's hand.

Dib gulped as he realized what he was doing, before he could remove his hand himself, Zim did it for him. To be honest the action broke the human's heart a little but he understood all the same.

Zim liked the stroking but it was just so different, abnormal, he didn't know what to do. He loved it very much, Dib's gentle touch but he also felt as if things were taking too much of a turn at that moment.

Zim then frowned weakly at Dib, with a gentle sweet quiet voice. "Just please, don't send me to the FBI or prove I'm an alien." He pleaded, with begging puppy dog eyes.

When Dib took his hand back, he looked away shamefully. He felt like such an idiot! Zim probably hated him for touching his 'superior' skin. Dib tried to push the guilt away and he tried not to get upset over the matter.

But it didn't help when Zim asked him not to call FBI on him. The human was so upset he gave the alien an offended look but quickly changed his face to a more neutral one to hide his disapointment.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not into that shit anymore." Dib said almost sourly as he stood up. "Anyways, I probably took up a lot of your time since your break was done like 10 minutes ago" Dib pointed out as he picked up his bags in a hurry, suddenly wanting to leave.

Zim was beginning to panic once Dib was rushing to leave. 'Did Zim say something wrong?' Zim thought as he looked at Dib, a bit panicked and hurt.

"I'm not sure when I'll pick you up because I don't know when the movie will start but I shouldn't be too late." the black haired boy said in a rush and tried not to look at the other.

Zim stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around Dib's torso as he hugged him tightly. Zim buried his face into Dib's shoulder and he held onto him. Zim didn't know what he was doing but he blamed it all on his panicking.

Dib was utterly shocked to feel a warm body smash against his. He was even more shocked when he felt the body hold him tight. The human never expected this from Zim, was it obvious that Dib was a bit upset?

The alien finally opened his eyes, pulling away with a heavy blush on his face as he looked up at the taller male. "S-Sorry. I...I uuh...You looked...warm..." Zim said awkwardly, coming up with a stupid lie making him blush more. "I mean! uuh...Oh screw it, I wanted to hug you." Zim said blushing madly as he stood there with his arms crossed, looking down shyly and a bit ashamed.

When Zim backed away with a dark blush, Dib blushed too. The alien was so cute, it made Dib regret being sour.

"Thanks, Zim." Dib chuckled nervously. "Just wait for me to pick you up tonight, ok?" Dib smiled to make the other male feel better.

Zim smiled back at Dib and nodded. Zim was kind of disappointed to not get a hug back, not sure if the hug was welcomed in the first place. Zim sighed at that, pushing away those thoughts for the time being. "Of course Dib-babe." Zim said, rolling the words off his tongue and purring it out. Zim liked saying it like that, it made it more natural to him.

The alien wanted to hug Dib again, and for much longer. This human body was so warm and alive. The warmth was so comforting and he hasn't been hugged ever sense GIR had died. Zim craved for Dib's body warmth greatly already; just wanting to crawl inside of his shirt and feel all over the human's warm skin.

After those deep thoughts of warmth, Zim's cheeks began to burn from them. Zim rubbed at his neck nervously as he looked up at Dib. Oh, Zim wanted him badly...He just knew it.

Dib smiled and took a deep breath as he patted his alien on the head before leaving the establishment.


	15. Chapter 15

Dib probably spent too much time in the restaurant with Zim but the human didn't give a damn! Technically, he had a date with Zim! Even though they were just friends and Zim didn't want to date...a lonely 20 year old could dream.

When Dib entered the building, he went straight to his boss' office to have the recites checked and the black haired male could work on the decorations.

Mr. Buary seemed pleased with the items Dib picked out and approved the recites and let Dib go.

Happy with how this day was going, Dib happily went to work on the decorations. It wasn't like he was behind on anything but he wanted to begin right away so laziness wouldn't be an issue later on.

Dib started with the white and yellow tinsel and placed them where they best suited; desks, door frames, windows and the tables for the party, which were already laid out in the conference room.

Dib's co-worker, Logan caught Dib decorating and encouraged the black haired male, making Dib smile nervously. Logan was an extremely social guy but not in a bad way.

Next were the plastic stars. Dib only bought a few since he knew hanging too much up would give off a Christmas feel. Dib only got four and had a lame idea to hang a star at each corner of the room, which was rather big.

All that took the decorating human around an hour and a half since the stars were a bitch to put up but when Dib was about finished hanging up the last star and getting the last item to finish his job for today, Larren walked in to admire Dib's craftsmanship.

"My, my~" Larren said in an impressed voice, one of which startled Dib since he was so wrapped into his work he didn't notice her come in. Dib whipped he head to view the women and he froze.

Larren walked up to the ladder Dib was standing on to hang up the plastic item onto the roof of the room.

"I didn't know you had an artsy side, Dib." Larren said sweetly.

All Dib could think of was 'cougar, cougar, cougar!' but the human wouldn't let that stop him from having a casual conversation with the women like usual. The black haired boy had values against judgement.

"It's not really that artistic...just common sense perhaps." Dib said almost as an after thought, then he proceeded down the ladder.

Larren chuckled. She had an elegance to her whenever she did something. "Smartypants."

Dib laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're coming to the party then?" Larren asked, looking straight at the human. Again, Dib froze.

Lying would do him no good what so ever.

"Yeah...might as well." Dib said with a nervous shrug this time.

"Aw, that's great." Larren said with a sweet smile. "It'll be a blast, as long as you drink responsibly."

"I don't plan on drinking actually." Dib admitted shyly.

"Oh? Not that you should of course..." Larren advised as she stepped closer to Dib and placed her hand on the black haired boy's shoulder and rubbed his muscles. "But it does ease the mind, sets it free for a bit and you'll be less tense. You're always so tense, Dib."

Larren couldn't be any more right; Dib was tense, very tense. He never expected Larren to...touch him! She never did before...but the rubbing...felt nice and Dib let out a shaky sigh, trying to pretend the gesture affected him not.

"Mm, I might...then." Dib said in hopes the women would stop and she did with a smile.

"Once in a while won't kill you, in fact it's rather healthy for your heart but remember Dib, too much of anything is bad." Larren said as she began to leave. She sounded like a mother, dear god.

"See you tomorrow!" the lady said before leaving Dib alone in the room.

/

Zim watched Dib leave, watching him walk down the street and out of sight. Zim sighed, a bit dreamily. Even though the touch was just a pat and not the hug he wanted, he loved it just as much. That simple touch felt great and wonderful. Zim could still feel Dib's hand against his head, which was a bit odd to the alien.

Zim went back to work, working at the Fries this time. He smiled widely and sighed dreamily once Dib would cross his mind. Dib and Zim were going to a movie, then a party tomorrow night. Oh, how excited he was to see his Dib again, Zim thought, purring to himself.

A warm huge, something was placed on his shoulder, making Zim jump. He turned his head to see a taller male stand over him. The older man's hand patted Zim on his shoulder and the man kept a straight face.

"I've noticed you've been much happier these past two days," Said Zim's boss. "I want you to keep up with the happy mood...just as long as it's not weed. OR you're fired!" He said, before leaving.

Zim groaned. He hated his boss. He was rarely around, but when he was...he always threatened the workers of firing them. I think he just wanted them to work harder, but Zim working there for three years, made him notice that all of them worked their icky gross human asses off.

Liz was packing fries for a customer, standing near Zim of course. "So, what movie are you guys going to?" She asked.

Zim looked at her. "We are going to a movie aaabbout...something that eats at human flesh while you're still live in your sickly pimply fleshes!" Zim said with a twisted grin. He was excited, mostly of the human torture than the actual facts of the movie.

Liz giggled. "Sounds interesting. Want to hang out this weekend? We haven't gone out ever since you moved out." Liz said, looking at him with pleading eyes. Liz needed a friend at this time, she was sad of her break up from last night. All she had was Zim now. "Sorry for hitting on you, I only want to be friends. So can we only be that?" She asked, pleadingly.

Zim stared at the human with wide eyes. He knew Liz saw him as a friend and maybe more, who knew. Zim had messed up in the past, with GIR. GIR was his best friend but the selfish alien treated the robot like crap. Like nothing. Even though he cared less of Liz, he had to be there for her. Zim cursed at himself for thinking like this. He blamed being on Earth for so long.

"Of course we can. Just call me Saturday or Sunday, whenever you are free." Zim said, not looking at her at this point. He hated having feelings towards human's feelings.

That made Zim question himself. If he hated caring for human feelings, why did he care for Dib's? When Dib was sad and hurt about his father, Zim wanted to comfort him. But when Liz came to him crying about her break up, Zim did nothing. Was it because he could relate to Dib? Or...He loved Di-

Zim shook the thought out of his head. Yes, he had feelings for Dib; romantically so. But, Zim didn't want to call it love. More of a 'crush' like humans called it in elementary school.

Zim was deeply confused of himself. Why Dib? Why did Zim care so much about Dib. Dib left him when he needed him and Liz took him in, Liz did more, Liz loved Zim and cared for him. Dib only hated the alien his whole life.

Maybe Dib only saw him as a friend, maybe less, maybe even as nothing. Could Dib REALLY just be doing this because he felt sorry for the alien? Seemed like a very Dib thing to do.

Zim sighed, pushing out the heartbreaking thoughts for the time being. Liz spoke up, with a sweet smile. "I will for sure. We can have lunch or something if you'd like." She said.

Zim nodded. "Of course." He said, zoning back into his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

Zim had left work around 5. He didn't take the alleyways; not wanting to get in a fight, killed, or raped, because now he had something to look forward to in life.

Once Zim got to his apartment, he walked in, unsure of what to do next. Once he walked into his house, he smelled...Hamburgers? Once Zim had smelled himself, he realized it was him. He smelled of work.

Zim didn't want to smell like work when he went out with Dib. But why should it matter? They are friends, just hanging out normally...no reason to get fancy. However, Zim had the need to look his best; but why? It bugged the alien a bit.

Zim shook it off and took a quick shower. Because it was a human shower and it used water, he had to cover his body in paste before going in. His soap also had paste in it. Surprisingly, it left Zim's very clean and soft after.

Zim got dressed in a tight dark purple V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with red converse. This was Zim's normal wear, but at least he looked well enough for Dib. Hopefully. Zim actually fixed his wig up a bit so it was more clean looking. His wig, was of course the same as always. He even cleaned up his old contacts to make them a bit more shiny and bright.

Once Zim was done, he didn't know what to do next. He had no idea when Dib was coming so should he just wait on the couch? But what if he was waiting there for an hour or more? Zim huffed and his eyes landed on the dead robot.

Smiling, Zim went over to GIR to begin working on him. "I guess I can work on you until Dib gets here." Zim wasn't in the mood to fully talk to GIR, worried he would start crying.

As he worked, he got into a very tight spot within GIR. He was trying to stick a thick wire into his arm. Sighing, he grabbed a bottle of lube he stored under the table.

Yes, Zim used lube to put GIR together. If things were too big to fit, the lube easily made the parts slip it. He could use something else of course, like something from a craft store or hardware store but he didn't drive and places like that were too far away and he had no idea where to find them . He luckily, had an Adult Shop down the street.

How he had stumbled upon that place was out of boredom. He went in there, finding sickly and odd things. Only lube seemed useful.

Zim easily slipped in the wire, wiggling it around to find the other arm. He plugged it into the wall and GIR flashed blue!

As quickly as it happened, it had failed and sparks flew from the wire. Zim backed away. "Shit." Zim said with a sigh. "Why won't you come back to me GIR?" Zim said, close to crying.

/

Dib looked at the paper Zim wrote on and then up at the building.

5B.

Dib swallowed hard.

'No sweat, I mean, we're friends so what's there to be nervous about?' Dib talked to himself inside his head. Dib looked at himself; he decided to wear a baby blue plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and snickers, so nothing too stunning.

The human did however, put on expensive cologne.

After standing in front of Zim's door of what felt like 20 minutes, Dib knocked.

Zim jumped at the knock, heart racing with excitement and nervousness that he had screamed.

Zim stared at the door then rushed to it, opening it quickly and widely as he stared at Dib with his lube covered hands.

Dib could hear a scream come from the other side of the door and the human gave the door an odd look until Zim came into view and Dib's jaw almost dropped.

Zim looked...amazing, and not the fancy amazing but the natural amazing. The purple V-neck not only exposed enough of the alien's neck to have the human almost drooling but the colour made Zim's skin pop out a little more. And Zim's pants were black and tight, like back in the old days but now it was different since Zim has grown and his lanky legs had shape. Dib couldn't wait to see the back of the alien.

"H-Hi. " Zim said nervously. "...What am I supposed to do? ...welcome you...in?" Zim said, really not sure of what to do. He had never done this before; welcomed a friend into his home without plotting to steal their eyes. Zim blushed nervously as he stood in the door way, holding his wet hands away from his clothes and staring up at the taller man. Zim looked very confused and lost, like a lost baby kitten on the side of the road with no place to go.

Zim's question threw Dib off guard a little; even he was a little confused about the matter. "Umm...if you're ready to go we can just leave...but..." Dib looked at Zim's oddly wet and slightly shiny hands. "you have...stuff...on your hands so uhh you should wash it off?" the human said in utter confusion. He could tell it wasn't any type of liquid since water would burn him and it was runny, but this stuff was still clear?

Zim stared at his hands and blushed. "Uuh. Yeah, I need to wash them. Come in." Zim said, heading to the kitchen to wash the lube off. "And shut the door, just don't touch the handle. There is lube on it." Zim blushed, knowing how wrong this all seems.

Zim put some paste soap on his hands before washing off the lube. "I know that sounded terribly wrong," Zim said from the kitchen. "I use the lube to repair GIR. Sometimes the cords, wires, or bolts don't fit right, so I need to use it to make them fit together much better. Sometimes, bolts are too tight and can't come off, so Zim just loosens it with lube." Zim said, coming out of the kitchen with a towel, drying off his hands before cleaning off the doorknob.

Dib blushed madly as he walked into the house and heard Zim talk about lube. When Zim explained why he used it, Dib understood. As Zim talked, Dib examined the alien's home. It was a lot different than the alien's old home but that too made since to Dib.

It was just odd how things changed, it really was a shock once you noticed it.

Zim stared at Dib with a smile, and a faint blush. "Sorry for the outburst from before. Zim is just very nervous and excited." Zim laughed nervously, throwing the hand towel on a table near the door; planning on cleaning it up later.

"That's alright, I am too." Dib admitted as he leaned against Zim's wall, waiting for him to finish.

Zim grabbed his coat from the coat rack; it was a red blazer with a dark purple sleeves with a hand stitched irken symbol on it. Zim had this jacket for all through high school. He grabbed his pink wallet and keys right after.

The green skinned boy smiled at Dib. "I'm ready, Dib-baby." Zim purred out excitedly with a playful smirk on his sweet soft green face.

Dib smiled, excited yet nervous. He liked the new pet names but they sounded like they were dating.

Dib walked out into the cold and waited for Zim to lock his apartment door.

"You look nice by the way." Dib muttered embarrassingly. He knew he shouldn't have said that but he really wanted to.

Zim locked the door behind them. Smiling at Dib's friendly comment. "Why thank you Dib." He said, turning around to face him. He eyed Dib a bit with a smirk. "I was going to say the same to you. You look very nice tonight, not like you never do every day." Zim smiled as he began to walk down the steps.

Dib chuckled as he followed Zim down the stairs.

"The movie starts in about an hour and the theater is about 20 minutes from here, I think...we should make it on time." Dib said, informing the other male of their plans. "We'll buy popcorn and candy!" the human said excitedly as he threw his arms into the air.

The black haired male loved candy but nowhere near as much as Zim.

Zim smiled at the human who had his arms up in the air with excitement. It only made Zim sigh contently and start purring loudly.

"You are like a child, Diblet. It makes Zim very happy to see you are still like the old Dib at heart." He said with dreamy eyes.

Dib pouted a bit when Zim called him a child but Dib couldn't deny it. He was and forever will be a childish nerd at heart.

Zim smiled, excited about the candy as well. "do you think we could get those...those...oh what are they called. Poppy rocks? Zim loves them! They make his mouth feel like a war zone! "Zim hummed excitedly, his purring going to a higher tone again with excitement. He grinned widely at the thought of the poppy rocks in his mouth. "I like blueberry the most."

Dib thought about the pop rocks. He had them a few times but never at a theater. "I don't know...they sell chocolate and gummy candy mostly but if we have time we could go to a convenience store before the movie, or after." Dib smiled widely.

The two males approached a bench where they would wait for the city bus to pick them up.


	17. Chapter 17

Zim sat down on the bench, looking up at Dib as he thought about the exploding rock candy in his mouth. He began to giggle, from a horrible yet funny thought he had of Dib and himself. Soon, that giggling turned into a chuckle, to an almost insane laugh.

Zim held his hands over his mouth to try and quiet himself. "I-I'm sorry! Zim is...Sorry..!" He laughed, as he sat there. "I...I was thinking of something...quite embarrassing." He giggled with a blush.

Dib watched as Zim's laughs gradually increase in volume. Perhaps the alien had lost it? Or maybe this is some sort of evil plan Zim had made up this whole time? Zim always used to burst out laughing due to some maniacal plan.

"What's so embarrassing about it, alien?" Dib said suspiciously, watching the alien cautiously.

Zim blushed as his laughing stopped to only smile at Dib shyly. "Well, Zim thought it would be funny...and kinda entertaining if, ehehe...we made out while we had pop rocks in our mouths. Like some love explodey battle in our mouths." Zim blushed madly at that, looking really shy and innocent. "Heh, I gotta say, that would be pretty damn interesting." he said a bit under his breath.

Dib didn't expect it to be something like that and his face went bright red. He has never made out before yet Zim seemed to have. Although, it did sound like an awesome idea.

Dib chuckled. "That would be pretty cool...and sweet...and intense." the human said, blushing madly. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other male so he pretended to look for the bus.

"Yeah, really intense and fun." Zim giggled, oh the feeling would be so much fun, he thought.

Zim looked at Dib. "See the bus at all? Hopefully we can get pop rocks before the movie." He smiled widely at Dib, purring gently at the thought of the bombs going off in his mouth.

Zim scooted a bit closer to Dib, wanting to talk to him more, or maybe just be closer; Zim couldn't quite figure it out. "So, excited for the party tomorrow? What will it be like?" He questioned, Zim had never been to a party before.

"No, no bus yet, it should be here in about 10 minutes." Dib said, noticing the shift Zim made but he ignored it.

"I'm not sure what the party would be like, I never been to one." Dib thought for a second. "There will be alcohol so a lot of drunken people will be there."

Dib thought about Larren. Would she be drunk too? Then Dib looked at Zim.

"Do you drink at all?" Dib asked the green male, the human didn't think Zim did but who knew.

Zim nodded. "Zim does drink. Mostly when I'm very depressed and to the point of...umm...never mind." Zim looked down, shamefully. "It helps calms my nervous and makes me feel slightly better...I rarely get drunk however. I'm very safe about it when I drink." He said, looking up at Dib. "Do you drink?" He asked curiously.

Dib's face went from shocked to sad. He was shocked to hear that Zim did indeed drink but it saddened the human why the alien drank.

Dib ignored Zim's question to hug the alien by the neck. Dib gave Zim a squeeze before he spoke.

"God Zim, I don't think I ever told you how sorry I am for leaving you back there alone." again the human squeezed the alien tightly.

"I promise I'll never leave your sight again. ok? I'll do my best to make you happy. You are very important to me, always was, don't forget that." Dib said honestly. Dib could always be honest around Zim.

Dib thought that Zim was probably freaked out by now but the black haired male didn't care, he needed to let Zim know that he was dear to Dib.

Zim blinked in shock, his eyes fell to slits as he wrapped his arms around Dib, pulling him closer into the hug. Zim began to purr contently, almost tearing up from the sweet comforting words.

"Th-Thank you, Dib...this means so much to Zim, you really have no idea." Zim gripped at Dib's shirt and pulling him closer, nuzzling into his neck with a loving purr.

Dib loved how Zim felt against his body. The human could feel Zim's purring as well and he never wanted to let the beautiful creature go but he had to.

Dib lay his hands on Zim's petite shoulders, looked at the alien in his fake indigo eyes and smiled. "It means a lot to me too Zim. I...really missed you." right there, Dib had the biggest urge to place a delicate kiss on the irken's jade lips but he didn't, he couldn't. Instead Dib ruffled the alien's hair and chuckled.

"Who knew we'd end up this this, huh? Such softies." Dib said happily.

Zim was disappointed once Dib had pulled away from him. He wanted the hug to last longer, he wanted to hold Dib forever and never let go. The alien whimpered from the loss of contact but stopped shortly after Dib began to rub at his head.

Zim's purring began to quicken from the feel of Dib's hand rubbing against his fake hair, his fingers gently rubbing against his antennas. The irken pressed his head against Dib's hand, wanting more of Dib's touch as he leaned into the human's side.

"Mmm...I've missed you too, Dib-babe." Zim's smile grew widely, nuzzling into Dib's side. He loved Dib's warm body, and all he wanted to do in that moment was curl around the human and nuzzle underneath his shirt, to soak up as much body heat he could.


	18. Chapter 18

The two sat there and waited for the city bus to come. When it was making its way over, Dib reached for his wallet to get out his bus pass and stood up once the bus arrived.

Zim was glad once they had made their way on the bus, seeing no humans on it other than a hobo near the front. Other than that, Zim and Dib had it all to themselves.

After paying and showing the bus driver a pass, Dib lead Zim to the back of the long vehicle. He preferred the back for some reason.

Zim sat next to Dib, glad to have the back. He liked the back because he felt alone and away from other sickly humans when it was packed.

Dib sat down and laughed a little as he remembered an incident he had on the bus once. The human turned to Zim and laughed.

"I remember one time, I'm pretty sure it was a month ago but I was on the bus and it was full so I had to sit beside this guy. And for some reason he thought I was like...gay...and he asked me if I would like to go to the movies with him." Dib said laughing at the memory.

He didn't know why he told Zim the story, maybe he wanted to end any silence or maybe because the alien was so open with him. Dib rarely got to tell anyone any stories or anything so it was fun having Zim to tell them to.

Zim blushed at the story...it was kind of similar to them, which made Dib act as if he was hinting at something. They were going to the movies. Dib asked Zim out to the movies. Was Dib really hinting at something?

Dib laid against the seat and sighed contently. "Anyways I told him that I couldn't go and he understood. He was a nice guy, bold but nice." Then Dib looked at Zim. "Do I look…gay? Like it made me wonder, you know? I won't be offended if you say yes, I'm just curious." Dib said with an excited undertone.

The human always found homosexuality...exciting.

Once Zim heard the question, Zim couldn't help but blush even darker. 'Fuck you Dib...you are making it sound like you are hinting at something!' He thought as he eyed Dib to answer his question. "Hmm...I guess you could say that, I mean~ you can be taken as straight or gay but how you act and how you look isn't really..." Zim rolled his hand up in the air as he thought. "Gay." He said with an honest look.

Dib gave Zim a curious look and looked over himself as Zim answered his question. Personally, Dib thought he came off as a bit gay since he was never with a girl but he didn't expect anyone to know that so he figured it must be his face or something.

But Dib wasn't surprised when Zim said overall he didn't look too gay.

Zim shrugged and made a hum that sounded like 'I don't know'. Zim bit his lip, blushing a bit. "And...By the way Dib, it sounded like you were hinting at something...if you listened to what you just said. You know~ some gay guy taking another guy out to the movies, and then asking if you looked gay. Don't you think that ties together as hinting towards something?" Zim asked, with a curious look at Dib.

Zim blushed before asking his question, even though he was already hinting towards the question with his previous inquiry. "A-Are you gay?" He asked, a bit hopeful for a yes answer because Zim was, and Zim knew he was falling for Dib, even though he wanted to deny it at times.

"A-Am I gay?...Uhhh..." Dib stared at Zim then looked to the front of the bus. What was he supposed to say? 'No. I'm not gay but I do think about kissing you and stuff Zim!' Dib groaned inside his head. His face went bright red...he had to tell the alien something and hesitating made it seem like Dib wasn't exactly straight...

"I...I don't know actually...I was never really...into girls but...I never thought about guys like that either...except for a few cases..." Dib said nervously. He liked telling Zim these things because Dib never got to vent to anyone else. Gaz didn't count.

Then Dib looked at Zim to see his reaction.

Zim nodded. "That's understandable...so, you are kinda saying...you're questioning it?" Zim said, interested in what Dib thought of guys and girls.

"Um, kind of yeah..." Dib said a bit unsure.

"Or maybe, you aren't attracted to men or women, and you have no desire with sex, kissing, or long term kissy smacky relationships." Zim said, more like a fact than a question."I'm just saying!" He raised his hands in defense, not wanting to offend Dib in anyway. "I don't know what you think, just an idea of what you might be thinking." Zim blushed, hoping he didn't offend Dib at all.

Zim seemed to know a lot about relationships but in this world how could you not? It was just odd to Dib that Zim picked up on it all. When Zim mentioned sex though, Dib froze; only for a second, then he noticed Zim not wanting to offend him, Dib laughed.

"None taken." Dib said with a smile. It was fast but the two already had a deep connection; they could speak their minds toward each other. Even when they were enemies, they spoke openly to each other so it made since why they were prone to doing it now.

"But...You said a few cases? What do you mean by that? Have you ever had feelings for a man or a woman in a sexual way?" Zim scooted a bit closer, very interested in this topic. He wanted to know what Dib thought about love and relationships because Zim wanted more with Dib, but he had to learn before flat out saying, 'DIB I FUCKING LOVE YOU, LET'S HAVE ASS SEX!'. No, Zim needed more info on Dib. He needed to get to know him.

Dib blushed madly again when Zim asked him about the 'cases' and even scooted over a bit more. Was it getting hot on the bus or what? Dib thought nervously even though he knew it was him sweating.

"Um...not exactly..." 'Not yet' Dib wanted to add but reframed from digging a deep hole for himself. But he did confess one thing to Zim.

"I'm afraid to...have sex."


	19. Chapter 19

Zim nodded in understanding. "I must agree on that Dib thing, I'm also scared of sex...For personal reasons, but...I do want to have it at some point." Zim said with a blush. He wanted sex, he wanted to know what it felt like...but that damn piece of skin was blocking his way. He was too scared it would hurt and bleed.

Dib almost chocked on his own air supply. 'Zim hasn't! He didn't do it yet!' Dib screamed in confusion in his head, this whole time, the human swore Zim might have had sex already. But when Zim said he wanted to, Dib's heart skipped a beat. Dib wanted to have sex too and he felt more comfortable knowing that Zim was scared of sex but wanted it too. The 20 year old felt less like a loser.

"Sorry for the touchy subject, I know how it makes you humans feel." Zim said, staring at Dib with content eyes. He wondered if Dib would ever have feelings for him romantically. Ever wanted to kiss him, or maybe have sex with him. But Zim didn't care about sex...he would actually just love kissing the warm human and cuddling him. Even just as friends, Zim was much happier than ever.

"Yeah, but I finally have someone besides my sister to talk to about 'male issues'" Dib said with a chuckle. It did feel good letting all that out and hearing what Zim felt about the matter.

It was scary though...they're friends but something seemed off...was it normal for guy friends to talk about being gay and sex like this? Dib kind of did it with Mitchell except Mitchell has already done it many times and he wasn't a close friend.

Dib wondered how Zim was going to have intercourse with a human if one, he 'would never date a human' and two, most importantly, Zim had an identity to cover and the only human who knew about Zim's true identity...was Dib.

Dib felt his heart stop and he looked to the next stop; it was their turn to get off soon so, quickly, Dib reached for the yellow string and pulled it.

The black haired male would have to forget what he just thought of. Zim was a friend, just a friend. Why did that fact always become non-existent whenever they were together?

The bus stopped and the two males got off at their stop. Dib looked towards the direction they ought to be headed and went to look at Zim but looked elsewhere instead as he said "I forgot that we had to walk to the movie theater, sorry...it's a short walk though." Dib assured the other male.

Once they got off the bus, Zim had wrapped his jacket around him tightly to stay warm. "I don't mind walking." Zim said, looking up at Dib with wide eyes.

Zim was very glad of their closeness, even though they've only been friends for a couple of days. It was rather odd to Zim. Maybe it was because they knew each other for years, and becoming friends seemed so natural to them.

And how Dib was being so open with him was great. Zim was glad he had someone to talk to. Liz and GIR was someone, however Liz was a girl and wouldn't understand him and she didn't even know he was an alien. And GIR was dead.

Dib was really the only person he had in life, it made Zim feel pathetic, but also happy he had Dib.

As they walked, Zim couldn't hold back his happy feelings overflowing his mind. He had to tell Dib how much he meant to him, but as long as he didn't confess his love to him.

"Dib...I'm really glad you are in my life again. You have no idea how much it means to Zim for you being back in my life. I really have no one now. GIR is dead, and Liz I can barely talk to and can't tell her Zim is really an alien. I'm...I'm only comfortable around you. I'm glad we are open with each other, and can talk about our lives so freely...I've missed you Dib, I'm so glad we are together again." Zim blushed, looking away from Dib, his eyes locked onto the ground as they walked.

Dib smiled at Zim's words, the human never knew Zim was so kind before. It was a shock to Dib.

"Me too Zim, me too." Dib said with a warm chuckle. "I never knew you could be so...nice...heh and almost human like, but maybe that's because you've lived here for so long."

Zim felt a bit hurt. He was turning human and he didn't like that fact. It reminded him how he was forgotten as an Irken and forced to become human. Was he really losing his Irken self? His blood line? His mind of an Irken.

Zim sighed, still looking away as he crossed his arm in comfort. "Yeah...I guess so." he said. Zim didn't like being on this planet. He didn't want to be human, he wanted to be Irken. Loved by his own kind once more. He wanted to shout and scream and come up with ideas of take over. Use irken tools, have his base back, and ship.

All of this loss and depression was coming back up again, his eyes began to water from the thought. Another human thing; crying. He was no longer an Irken. The only Irken thing he had was his PAK and GIR.

Dib realised what he said to the alien could be seen as offensive and that point was proven right Zim crossed he arms.

"Sorry, that must have hurt...being called human..." Dib said with his head down. How could he cover that mistake up? A compliment maybe?

"You're way better than any human anyways...far more interesting and cool!" Dib said excitedly.

"And screw your tallest, clearly they fail to see how amazing you are and that's their loss! You always had passion and loyalty for them but they took it for granted." Dib said trying to cheer the other up.

"And this is going to sound soo horrible on my part but I'm kind of glad you have to stay here...I mean it would suck before we met again...but now you can stay and I won't have to worry about earth or...losing you because you'd have to go and concur other plant's I'm assuming...and I'd be dead...and I'm talking too much aren't I?" Dib asked, embarrassed.

Zim perked up at Dib's words, as he looked at him wide and slightly watery eyes.

"You aren't talking too much, Dib-babe...It's actually really sweet. I would dead right now if it wasn't for you." Zim smiled with a blush. He giggled gently, thinking how cute Dib was when he got embarrassed.

Dib chuckled. "That's good. My life will be far more interesting if not enjoyable with you here."

The theater came into view and Dib nudged Zim and pointed at a convenience store a few stores away from the movie theater. "Pop rocks first?"

Once Dib mentioned the Pop Rocks, Zim sprung a smile, jumping a bit in excitement. "Yes! Then we can make out!" He said, jokingly to his old thought he had at the bus stop, but the joke sounded a bit serious. Zim licked his lips a bit seductively. "Mmm..Make out with pop rocks..."He purred happily.

Dib laughed nervously, the human couldn't tell if the alien was serious or not about the whole making out thing but he assumed Zim must have been joking. Clearly; they were friends...maybe they could be friends with benefits...urgh Dib hated that idea. If he was going to date then it was a legit relationship, none of that benefits shit.

So Dib played along, it was not like it was hard. "Oh yeah, I hope you like strawberry flavour too cause that's what I'm getting." Dib said with a slow lick of his upper lip.

Dib had no clue he could be so...flirty and seductive. Although Zim was more seductive and Dib was flirtier...It still puzzled Dib greatly that he showed this side of him towards Zim and absolutely no one else! Was Dib attracted to Zim? The human did find Zim appealing to look at...and that skin...Dib wanted so bad to touch it, keep it warm and have it against his own human skin.

Was this normal...? No, Dib wasn't stupid! He liked Zim...he liked Zim a lot...Dib looked at Zim's excited face and the realization couldn't be any more clear. The 20 year old had his first crush and it was his ex-enemy, ex-invader male alien friend.

The human had a bad feeling about things. But he had to ignore that romantic urge and keep it pg 13, stay in the 'Friend Zone'. Dib would only cross the friendship line if Zim initiated it, which he probably won't but still!

Friends were fine with Dib...the human hoped as they walked towards the store.


	20. Chapter 20

Zim caught onto Dib's flirting, after giving him a bit of a confused look for a bit. Zim realized that strawberries were a 'sexual' thing, he had learned somewhat about it on T.V. Zim purred at Dib teasingly. "Oh, I could top that." He purred seductively, tapping his shoulder. He really meant 'I could tap that', another sexual joke he knew. Oh the T.V. was horrible for his mind, and he knew it.

"I think we should get some whip cream and waaarm fudge to drip...all over your sexy body, Dib-Baby." Zim purred, licking at his lips as he leaned into Dib a bit more with half lidded eyes. Zim rolled his tongue out, showing off how long it really was as he curled it up in the air before slithering it back in his mouth. "Not like you wouldn't want this long amazing tongue to slither alll over your body."

Zim loved teasing Dib, and the strange part was...it felt so natural to do so. Flirting and talking a bit dirty to Dib felt normal. How odd? Zim thought to himself. Why was it so natural to him to flirt with his ex-enemy? He couldn't blame masturbating this time...so he could only blame his feelings. He was falling for Dib. Why so quickly though? Was he just so despite to have someone in his life that he ended up falling for Dib?

Zim forgot about his thoughts for now, he wondered out long he could flirt with Dib before it out too uncomfortable for either of them. Zim gently placed his hand on Dib's shoulder, massaging it. "Prrr...You got some muscles Dib-sexy...I'm surprised you don't have women human-flithies drooling all over you...At least I get first row of this sexy show in front of me." Zim purred with half lidded eyes.

Oh, how will Dib react? It made Zim crack a smirk slyly. Zim squealed in his mind of excitement. Oh Dib, what have you gotten yourself into?

Dib gave Zim a questioning look as if to say 'oh yeah?' to the irken's challenge but when Zim mentioned whip cream, melted fudge and sexy body, Dib went stiff with embarrassment.

The alien was shamelessly better at this! Zim really hit the nail on the head about his tongue...all over...nngh, Dib thought. Dib shook his head; it was a joke, a game!

Then the other male touched him, like how Larren did but soo much better...and the words that followed were almost too much for this 20 year old to handle. Dib's face was beat red, making the human cover it with his hands.

"You win! You win, Zim!" Dib whined through his hands. Dib could never say those things and not because he didn't mean them but because it would be so embarrassing! But Zim was really good at it to the point where Dib was deeply flattered. Apparently, the human was sexy; bonus!

Dib opened the door and gestured Zim to go in first, playing the 'gentleman' role instead of the 'pervyman' role.

Zim removed his hand and backed away a bit to throw his arms up in the air in victory. "YES! VICTORY FOR ZIIM!' Zim laughed and smiled widely to his victory of making Dib uncomfortable.

Zim walked into the door, saying a quick and quiet 'thanks' as he passed. Zim gently poked Dib's belly, giggling with joy. "I so had you Dib! You should have seen your cute embarrassed face! It was priceless! Zim is just full of small victories tonight. Hanging out with Dib, getting pop rocks, seeing a movie, and making you uncomfortable as hell!' Zim purred excitedly.

Oh, Zim was truly having a great time. He actually never wanted this night to end with Dib.

Dib groaned. "Yeah well...I'll beat you at something else!" Dib said childishly as he looked for the candy. The human blushed more when Zim said spending time with him was a victory and he looked at the happy alien.

"Is this really a victory for you cause I'm the one who asked you out, so in that sense it's a victory for me since you said yes!" Dib said all smug like, trying to get back some pride.

Zim stood there in thought, trying to come up with a comeback, but sadly...he came up with nothing. Fake indigo eyes now glared at Dib and one twitching with annoyance. "W-Well...shut your face!" Zim said, gently and playfully punching Dib on the shoulder.

Zim made his way to the candy since he spotted them first, the alien ran over to them and grabbed three of the blue Raspberry kind and held them to his chest, marching back up to Dib proudly. "Another victory! Still in the lead Dib-babe, try and keep up." Zim purred, running a hand down his chest. "And I'm still looking forward to the Pop Rock make out at some point." The irken teased with a giggle. He was joking, but wondered if Dib would take it seriously again

Dib laughed at Zim's failure to come up with a comeback then he watched the alien spot the pop rocks and rush back with some, gloating about his little victory.

Again Dib groaned, Zim won again and the alien wouldn't let the make out joke go. Dib blushed deeply as he started at the other male but then shook his head and patted Zim on the head with a laugh as he headed to the candy.

"Have you ever even made out before, alien?" Dib asked in mockery as he picked a few strawberry packs of pop rocks and head back to the other male with a questioning smirk.

Zim gave Dib a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' as if Dib was the stupidest thing on the planet. "No, of course not. Do you see me actually making out with someone? I hate humans, so of course I wouldn't want to make out with them, have sex with them, or have any romantic thing with them!" Zim said, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

Dib felt a little stupid for asking that but Dib was hurt nonetheless. He wanted to yell at the other male, 'IF YOU DON'T LIKE HUMANS THEN STOP ASKING TO MAKE OUT WITH ME! GEEZ!' Mixed messages much, the human thought. Dib forgot how nonsensical Zim could be. But Dib did not want to cause a scene or yell at Zim and tarnish their friendship so he kept calm.

Zim glanced at Dib out of the corner of his eye. Of course those things were...half a lie. He wouldn't do that kind of stuff to any human...only Dib. He mumbled under his breath, rubbing his neck a bit nervously as he said, "Only you." He said with a cough following it to hide it.

When Zim muttered under his breath, Dib rolled his eyes. The alien probably called the human more names.

"What about you Dib-thing? Have you make out, or had a romantic datey thingy with a human? Zim knows you didn't have sex yet." Zim said bluntly and plate out pointing out the facts.

Dib looked at Zim weird when the alien asked if he had made out before. The human was seriously debating whether he should lie or not but he didn't have the heart.

"No." Dib said casually as he passed the alien to pay for the candy. Then the human mimicked his irken friend. "I don't like aliens so I won't make out with them!" Dib teased, wondering if Zim would actually get offended by that.

'If you hate aliens, then why are you hanging out with Zim?" Zim teased back with a twisted smile and half lidded eyes. "I'm surprised you don't want to make out with this," He said, rolling his long tongue out and curling it up in the air teasingly.

Zim then went back to the questions. "So...You never dating, or kissed before. Have you had drank or did drugs or smoked before?" Zim asked curiously, wondering if Dib really had a life at all.

Dib just laughed at Zim's strange tongue. He wondered how the organ felt like or tasted like. It amazed the human since it could twist and bent, unlike human tongues.

"Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope and...No..." Dib said to the alien. "Never had an interest in them." the human said with a shrug. Then he took all of Zim's candies and smirked.

"I'm paying for these by the way." and with that Dib made his way to the counter where a little old foreign lady stood with a smile.

Zim stared at Dib wide eyed. Dib...really had no life. Dib, who was now 20 didn't drink, tried smoking, dated, had sex, or kissed anyone before! This, was shocking to Zim. Yeah, Zim was 100 years older, or more, but at least he drinks and tried smoking once, but hated it in the long wrong. But Dib was human! Wasn't normal for humans to try new things? Get out there. Get a life!

Zim huffed. "Man Dib! You don't have a life. Humans are known to try new things and get out there, right? At least I did two of those things! Drinking, and tried smoking once." Zim said, rolling his eyes. "Alright, one of these days, maybe even tonight, I'm taking you out to have your first drink. And you gotta ask someone out and kiss someone before you die!" Zim gently nudged his shoulder. "Humans die quicker than irkens do. Don't make your life more pathetic than it already is!" Zim said, trying to motivate Dib to have a life, and not waist his life on this planet. Make it worth something. Zim kinda felt like he was pep-talking himself as well. He needed to make his time here worth it; after all, he's stuck here.

Zim gave Dib the candy, not fighting against it. He had one too many victories for tonight, so he let Dib pay. Hoping that would be somewhat a victory for Dib. Otherwise, he would pay for himself or all of it, to be nice to the human. "Alright...You can pay...But I'm paying for dinner, and the beer if interested." He said with a sly purr.

Dib paid for their items and they went to go to the movie theater. The human understood where the alien was coming from but Zim failed to remember one thing.

"I know, but people only do that stuff if they have friends to do it with...as you know I never had a single friend so I never bothered to 'go out and do something' because it's no fun doing fucked up shit alone, is it?" Dib asked the alien as he opened the door for Zim and followed the green boy.

Zim walked into the theater with Dib, not interested in the place but Dib as he kept his eyes of him. He smiled slyly, wrapping an arm around Dib and shook him a bit. "You have Zim now!" He said happily. "Now we can do fucked up shit together! However," Zim said removing his arm. "I don't want you to do drugs, or smoke...I was just curious if you ever did that stuff." He confessed.

"I'll drink tomorrow, at the party, so don't waste your money on beer for me, beers gross as balls anyways." Dib said as he eyed the place. It looked like a nice place, very dramatic with all the figures protruding from every which way then Dib looked at Zim with an amused look.

"Since when was 'having dinner' established?" Dib asked, he figured popcorn was a good enough dinner.

Zim huffed and stuck out his tongue teasingly. "Well if I knew you weren't planning on taking Zim out for dinner, than I would have eaten." He said, poking his belly again.

"If we have time after the movie, do you want to have dinner with the oh so amazing Zim?" Zim asked slyly.

Dib thought about the question. Where would they eat?

"Sure." Dib said with a shrug.

The two boys paid for their tickets and went to buy some popcorn. Dib wanted a lot of butter on his popcorn and he wasn't sure if he wanted their candy since it was so expensive so the human pouted and bought a bag of twizzlers.

"See why we got candy at the other store?" Zim said with a mocking laugh, as they walked up the hall to turn their tickets in.

The man at a booth took them, tore them, gave one half to the two males and told them where to go for the movie.

Zim nodded, taking Dib's arm and pulling him down the hall to the room where the movie was being held. Zim was very excited to see a movie. It's been so long. He was also very glad to be with Dib and break out of his emotionless shell and be his real self for once.


	21. Chapter 21

In the movie theater it was dark, despite the previews playing. Dib frantically looked for a place to sit with his alien friend, alone but it was difficult with all the people there. It was a fairly new, and good, horror movie so Dib sadly understood why there were so many humans.

Dib wondered if Zim was ok with all these people in one place at once but then he remembered that the alien worked at a fast food restaurant. A good one at that. So the alien must be used to all these humans...

Dib on the other hand, not so much. In fact the human was beginning to panic a little. He got like this on crowded buses too. Dib didn't want Zim to notice his paranoia but it was hard since the room was so crowded.

The human squeezed Zim's hand tightly as he dragged the alien up the raised seats, trying to get to the top corner. There was a family there in the same row but Dib walked passed them in the row and claimed the very back with a heavy sigh.

Zim blushed when Dib held and squeezed his hand. However, he didn't pull away, he really liked it actually. Zim felt his crushing love-stricken heart jump a beat at the gesture, making the alien purr out sweetly.

Dib forgot how crowed movie theaters could be. His human heart beat in his chest as he continued to squeeze Zim's hand, unaware that he still was.

Zim could feel Dib's tenseness through his hand, and even the look on the human's face. Zim rubbed over his knuckles with his thumb to try and sooth Dib. "Dib...Are you feeling alright?" Zim asked, leaning up to his ear so Dib could hear him in the noisy theater. The movie hadn't started yet. With Zim's other hand, he placed it over the top of Dib's, gently rubbing it, trying to make Dib less tense, but he had a feeling he wasn't helping.

The idea of it would make Dib tense for sure. His male, best friend, rubbing his hand gently and sweetly like Zim was doing...that would make a man tense right? Mostly because of the fact they were just friends, and Zim had a strong feeling Dib didn't like him any more than a friend. Zim was fighting himself if he should let go of him or keep his hand there. His fingers twitched on top of Dib's hand questioningly. He calmed them down once more, stroking his hand. Not wanting to make Dib tenser from his own questioning and nervousness. If Dib didn't like it, he could pull away if he needed to.

Dib flinched when he felt soft talons stroke his hand then he looked to the source. Dib heard Zim ask if he was alright and the human was fine now.

"Yeah..." Dib said breathlessly in Zim direction. "I hate crowds." the human admitted and bowed his head a bit while adverting his honey eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness of the theater. He never told anyone that before but it wasn't like he had anyone to tell.

Then Dib noticed how close the two were, face to face, inches away. From the people behind them perspectives, Zim and Dib would look like they were...kissing. The thought made Dib blush madly.

The human looked up at Zim and smiled. "Thanks for asking though."

Zim purred, rubbing over Dib's hand more. "You are very welcome Dib...Just don't worry, they won't bite as hard as me." He teased with a twisted entrusting smile.

As the theater darkened, and the movie began to play, the theater went much quieter, only the sounds of people moving was heard.

Zim shifted his gaze on the movie, not wanting to let go of Dib's hand. It was so warm and soft. He tried to control his purring as the movie began to start.

Because it was a horror movie, half way through Zim would often flinch and tighten his grip on Dib's hand. With his spare hand, he covered one eye, to peek with his other eye. Once in a while, blood would squirt out of bodies, people screaming, and things would pop up and startle the poor scared alien. It was...all so real!

Zim jumped, yelping gently, and clinging to Dib's arm and hiding his face in his shoulder as quickly as the scary part popped up at everyone. Zim looked up at Dib with a heavy blush, also trying not to look scared, but the clinging was a dead give-away. "Heh...Zim isn't scared...I..I just thought you needed...some comfort from this...Oh god what is that?" Zim said, glancing at the scene again, shortly after making another yelp and hiding his face into Dib's shoulder and neck, griping the human's arm and hand more.

Dib was enjoying Zim's reactions to the movie way more than the movie itself!

To be honest, Dib never expected Zim to cling all over him from all the unnecessary glore. pop-ups were understandable since Dib jumped at those as well. The human loved having a cute little alien hanginf on him for protection.

At all the horrid death scenes, Dib stuffed his face with popcorn and laughed. Then the human turned to Zim, who was facing quite the episode.

"Oh yeah, I need all the comfort I can get~" The human said a tad seductively. He looved the alien touching him, it was very nice.

And when Zim asked questions, Dib tried his best to answer them. "His skin is fully infected therefore, you can't see it all. He's going to die really soon." Dib said with a sadistic undertone to his voice, he loved horror movies and Zim just made them even more enjoyable!

A scene played were the female protagonist had her whole arm and half her chest skin gone, her breast fat couldn't even stay in place, therefor falling off, causing the girl to panic. Dib liked the main character, she was a hot bad ass girl with dignity but Dib couldn't help but wince at her boob falling out.

"That's messed..." Dib said as he took a long sip of pop and looked at Zim. "Enjoying yourself?" the human asked slyly.

Zim could hear everything, and that just made him wince. Even the sounds brought images into his mind. He groaned once Dib told him the scenes, rubbing his face into his neck more.

Zim peeked out to watch some parts of the movie, getting uncomfortable shivers roll up and down his spine as he watched the women be torn apart. He stuck his tongue out, as it lightly glazed over Dib's neck. He blushed at that, but ignored it.

The scared alien looked up at Dib with a scared look. "Yes, I am enjoying myself." He said slyly back. "In many ways." He purred out seductively, pulling Dib's arm closer to him as he nuzzled into his neck more. Personally, he loved Dib's warm body to snuggle up against. He used it to shield his eyes, but also a sense of comfort.

Dib gasp a little when he felt Zim's tongue against his skin, it then sent a delightful shiver all over the human.

Zim was distracting Dib from the movie, his breathing quickened and he felt hot everywhere. Dib has never felt like this before, he was curious of the experience but scared since he didn't know how to react or what to do. And Zim's smooth and seductive voice was not helping.

Dib felt Zim shivering and squirming against him so he turned onto his side and rubbed the alien's side, laughing with a deep blush. All this touching...

"Is the movie too much for the amazing invader? I thought you liked this stuff?" Dib said dreamily as Zim nuzzled his neck and claimed his arm.

Cuddling in a theater, yup, they were true friends. This moment made Dib wanted the alien so much more it was unbearable.

Zim purred and curled his lips into a loving smile. He was getting more from the Dib than he had expected. Dib was rubbing his side, and oh...It made Zim so happy. He was trying to hold back a moan, but it came out a choked purr. He swallowed and cleared his throat, nuzzling into Dib gently.

"Mmm...I do love this kind of stuff, but...less, ya know...poppy-uppy." Zim purred. "But this, right here, will do fine for now.' Zim said dreamily, talking about the sweet and gentle cuddling they were doing. Zim uncurled his fingers away from Dib's hand, only to shift in a more comfortable position. He still leaned against his shoulder but faced the movie to watch it. He purred happily, trying to hold his growing smile on his face.

Dib smiled happily at Zim and continued to watch the movie with the purring alien.


	22. Chapter 22

After more scary pop-ups and flinches from the alien, the movie ended as it showed the credits. Zim sighed and stood up, stretching his arms out and groaning but he smiled satisfied and quite goofy as well.

"Mmm...That was a great movie." Zim said, arms over his head as he heard his back pop quite loudly. Dib stretched as well with a yawn. The movie was good but watching with Zim was sooo much better.

"Hope you didn't mind me laying all over you...it's just me trying to get in your pants. I wasn't scared." Zim joked with his goofy and overly joyful smile.

Dib blushed madly, shifting his weight nervously. He knew it was a joke but for him, it was something he kind of wanted, despite his fear of intimacy. It was different with Zim yet it was so foreign wanting someone so bad.

Zim saw Dib get a bit nervous, shifting on his feet and blushing. The alien sighed and dropped his arms. "Ya know Dib, if my flirting makes you feel uncomfortable, Zim can stop." Zim said, reassuringly.

Dib's eyes went wide and he waved his hands in defence. "No! No, I just...I don't know how to respond...since umm..." Dib looked around for some reason and then back to Zim and scratched his neck nervously. Dib wanted so bad to tell Zim had he felt for the alien in that moment but he just couldn't.

Instead the human laughed. "God, I'm probably making you really awkward with my nervousness...Sorry." the black haired boy apologized.

Zim shook his head and laughed gently. "No Dib, it's fine. I understand why you would feel nervous. Zim is coming off strong, I'll tone it done." Zim said, a bit disappointingly but more with himself.

Zim loved flirting with Dib, it felt nice and natural. It was great fun watching Dib get so embarrassed; it was adorable. Zim liked Dib very much and this was Zim's obvious way of hinting it to Dib but he didn't want Dib to feel uncomfortable either because what if Dib didn't like Zim in that way? What if Zim was just scaring him off little by little with his flirting and clinging?

After leaving the building, Dib could tell Zim was a tad upset. Dib didn't want that, he didn't want Zim hiding anything from him!

Dib grabbed Zim's hand gently and gave it a squeeze. "Don't conceal yourself, be yourself around me, always. I love it, I just have to get used to a sexy little alien hitting on a geek like me." the human said with a wink and intertwined their fingers, he didn't care if they were friends, the human wanted to comfort the other as best as he could.

Zim flinched a bit once Dib held his hand, a heavy blush growing on his face. This didn't feel like friendship behavior, more like a couple's behavior. Zim gasped lightly, looking up at Dib with wide shocked eyes.

Did Dib...really think that of Zim? Zim thought to himself. Zim could barely believe the words coming from Dib's lips. Was Zim really sexy?

Zim squeezed Dib's hand, fingers rubbing over his knuckles gently. "D-Dib..." Zim wanted to say something. Say, Dib was being so foreword, it was strange. Or confess his love for him, but he just couldn't. He looked down at their hands, still shocked for some odd reason. They already held hands and cuddled…but this felt…different.

Zim sighed, walking beside Dib. The green male's perky mood went down just a bit with his lame self. He was just so confused and utterly lost,

"What do you want for dinner? I know a great little Diner down the street from my apartment. But we can eat anywhere you want. I just want you to be fed." Zim smiled weakly but sweetly, gently poking Dib's belly once again and patting his thin little belly.

"I'll go where ever you take me." The human said with a warm smile, rubbing where Zim had poked him.

"Then, let's go to the Diner. It's close to my apartment." Zim smiled up at Dib happily.

The two males went on the bus again and Dib had a nagging feeling in his gut. It was telling him that he had to tell his one and only friend that he had a crush on him.

Dib looked to the alien who looked distracted by his own thoughts.

Would Zim freak out by a cute little confession from Dib? Zim had no issue with flirting but maybe that was how Zim communicated comfortably?

Dib shook his head a little; the human will just sit through the confusion until Zim cleared it. Not out of laziness but Dib understood that Zim has had so many hardships and just needed a friend to be here for him. Dib could do that much for the alien.

As they got off the bus and Zim lead Dib to the diner.

Zim and Dib walked together, still hand and hand as they made their way to the Diner down the street. Zim felt as if he wanted to skip along the sidewalk and purr loudly with joy with Dib in his hand. Like a small child.

Zim held back that urge, but he did have a jump in his step as he walked. Once they got to the Diner, Zim walked into it. It was an old fashioned Diner under the name of 'Busy Bees'. The theme of it had many bee plush toys on some booths and window sills but also had old fashioned posters of Marilyn Marnoe, and Elvis Presley on their walls.

The diner looked homey to Dib and he got a big sense of welcoming from everyone there. The human felt good having Zim with him, it made him feel like Zim was an important 'family' like figure and therefore they have come here to show all the other homey customers that connection. Dib thought this was the weirdest feeling he has ever had but he couldn't help but smile to himself for being so weird.

Zim and Dib sat themselves down in the empty Diner at a two seated table. A waitress came out from behind the bar with a wide happy smile.

"Well well well! Zim is back! Everyone here has missed you. "She said in a friendly voice. " I see you brought a friend for once, Mr. Lonely." She smiled at Dib, as she gently placed a hand on Zim's shoulder, rubbing it gently.

Zim blushed deeply at this. Making everything very awkward, Zim didn't want Dib to think he was dating this older woman, who was in about her 40s, or anything.

Ever since Zim had moved into the apartment, he has been eating here because of their great waffles with runny wet strawberries and whip cream.

The Diner wasn't just a business, but a family. Days and months of coming here, Zim had noticed the workers friendships to the people you came in daily; most of them older men, who sat at the bars. They were very nice and friendly to the waitresses there.

Zim had always been envious of this job. It must feel great to have a family business like this. a place everyone got along. A place that was homey. McMeaty's was a great place but didn't have the same friendliness as Busy Bees.

Zim had become, you could say, 'friends' with most of the workers. He 'somehow' knew the dishwasher guy, who always mistaken Zim as another guy who had a van, two chiwawas, two daughters and one son and was very religious. However, Zim was NONE of those things and just played along. Knowing more and more about the man he played.

And then this big mouth, cheery 40 year old waitress. She was nice, but always touched Zim and other costumers, in a friendly inviting away of course. Zim got used it to over the years.

"I'll get you the usual, right Zim? Strawberry waffles and a cherry coke?" She asked.

Zim nodded with a blush. "Of course. Th-thanks." He said nervously. Odd showing their closeness to each other around Dib.

When the nice lady greeted Zim and had a good connection with him, Dib smiled. It was odd but Zim had more friends than Dib. The human talked to no one outside from work besides Gaz.

She smiled at Dib, laying down a Menu for him. "I'll bring a glass of water for you, sir." She smiled, patting Zim's back.

Dib thanked the cheery women when she told him of his drink of water she would be getting him and then the human looked at the menu then Zim's face.

Zim blushed and looked down at the table embarrassed, playing with his fork nervously. The alien was still blushing, very embarrassed and Dib chuckled.

"Why do you look so embarrassed Zim?" Dib asked in sheer curiosity. The human thought that maybe having a 'friend' there with all your other friends was embarrassing? But Dib wanted Zim to answer instead of making silly assumptions, the alien wouldn't have brought Dib here if it would be awkward, right?

Zim looked up at Dib, a bit shocked. He thought he would think that the waitress and Zim had dated or were dating, or he would get jealous.

Zim sighed, thinking he was just paranoid. All he wants is Dib to love him, and didn't want Dib to get jealous by him having close friendships with girls.

But then again...he said he didn't love humans in anyway, and wanted nothing to do with them. Zim's heart sank. That just made it most unlikely for him to be with Dib, because he had told him that.

"Oh...It's just embarrassing. Having her show her kindness while your here...It's just odd, to Zim. I've never been here- or anywhere, with a friend." Zim shrugged, blush fading away from his paranoia.

Dib laughed sweetly at Zim's paranoia.

"I understand, it is kind of odd since you used to hate every human being on the planet...for obvious reasons." Dib said rolling his eyes playfully then looked at his menu. He had no idea what to get.

Dib frowned and scratched his head in confusion. There were soo many things; the human was indecisive with these kinds of places.

Zim stuck his tongue out at Dib. "Just be glad I don't hate you. I actually like you very much Dib." Zim said with a sweet tone and gentle blush. He felt like he was confessing his love to him.

The waitress came back with the plate of waffles. It was as big as the plate, with whipcream all over it and strawberries. Zim licked his lips happily. "Thanks." He said, as he began to eat.

The waitress looked at Dib. "Are you ready to order, yet?"

Dib's heart beat faster at Zim's words. Was that a sign or something? Was Zim hinting at anything? The thoughts popped into Dib's head but he shook them out. It was obvious to Dib that Zim liked him, they wouldn't be hanging out if they didn't. The alien was just being friendly, there was no need to over think, Dib thought to himself.

Dib was about to say something but Zim's order came and the human was asked for his order. Dib quickly looked at the first thing he saw on the menu.

"I'll have the pancake special..." Dib said unsurely but figured it was ok to eat breakfest food for dinner once and a while.

The waitress nodded. "Anything to drink?" She asked with a cheery smile.

Zim was eating his waffles with a gently loving purr. A warm blush was on his face from the whip cream and strawberries...reminding him of Dib and his conversation about covering his body with sweets.

"Iced tea, please" Dib said politely.

When the lady left with a nod and a smile, Dib looked at Zim's food. "Is it good?" the human asked as he laid his head lazily on his arm that was flat against the table, like a pillow but kept his eyes on the alien.

Zim purred with a fallowing hum. "Mmm...Yes it is. Does the strawberries and whip cream remind you of anything?" Zim purred seductively, flicking his tongue out with half lidded eyes.

Zim purred not like a cat, but some other creature. It was like a purr and coo combined, which sounded very alien like. Zim cocked his head to the left, cooing curiously as he reached his hand out to Dib's head.

Dib was about to answer Zim's question, knowing exactly what it reminded the human of but the strange purring Zim made caused Dib to double take. He had never heard Zim purr like that, it was so unique and intriguing.

Zim's hand went running up Dib long black stalk of hair, parting through it with his fingers, gently running his fingers through it down to his scalp. "Mmm...What an interesting piece of human." Zim said, more to himself as he played with Dib's hair, as if Dib wasn't even there at the moment.

As Zim's hand combed through Dib's hair, the human's eyes fluttered shut. What bless. No one has ever touched Dib's hair. To be honest, Dib never expected Zim to touch his head like this but the human was glad Zim was.

Zim rubbed his head gently, thumb gently rubbing his forehead. Zim leaned closer, cooing and purring curiously at the humans skin and hair. "Human...you are very interesting to Zim." Zim said, as if very distant.

Zim's musings about Dib being interesting made the human wonder just HOW interesting Zim found him. Dib was overjoyed to hear that someone found him so interesting. Dib could definitely say the same for Zim that was for sure.

Zim hadn't notice his sudden invasion of Dib's space. He gently stroked his hair and forehead with his thumb. Zim blinked out of this daze. Blushing a bit, he gently and slowly pulled away. "You look tired Dib." Zim said, blushing darkly.

The alien had just realized what he was doing, but tried to act normal as if he knew what he was doing it the whole time. Zim was very confused at himself. He never had this sudden urge before...to just, go up and touch Dib's head! Zim swallowed, worried about his mind that must be rotting away with insanity.

Dib whined when Zim stopped playing with his hair to tell the human he looked tired. Dib sat up so he could give the alien a pouting face.

"I forgot how bad of a liar you are Zim." Dib said with his arms folded across his chest. The human had a few questions for the alien; a test.

Zim huffed. "That was a statement, not a lie. Unless you aren't tired...but it wasn't a lie on my behalf." He nodded, with a twisted smirk, trying to one up Dib like when they were younger.

Zim suddenly felt uncomfortable with Dib's frown and crossed arms, thinking he had displeased him with his touching. Zim bit his lip a bit nervously. Was Dib going to hate him now because of that?

Dib shook his head and nested his chin on his intertwined fingers as his elbows rested on the small table, supporting Dib's head.

"No, you're a little liar. Unless...you see me as some kind of exception." the human said with a twisted smirk, avoiding telling the alien what he was referring to. Dib wanted to confuse Zim, see if he could get something hidden out of the green child and get inside that foreign head of his.

Zim cocked his head to the side, giving Dib a very confused look. "What do you mean Dib? Are you tired or are you not?" Zim said, wondering why Dib was being so difficult with this. "It's all I'm curious about." He shrugged, still looking at Dib with a puzzled look.

Dib narrowed his eyes in some sort of suspicion. Zim was really clueless or maybe just forgetful. But how could the alien be stuck on the same topic? It amused Dib greatly.

"Oh I'm tired alright." Dib said with a confident nod. "Tired of your lies!" Dib said as he leaned closer to the alien.

"Like why you touch me a lot but said you'd never touch a human cause you think they're are gross or something." Dib pouted as he whined. "It's really confusing."

Zim was very confusing and it didn't help Dib stay on the friendship level like he promised himself he would. Zim didn't seem like he wanted anything more but his body language told another story and Dib couldn't say one was right over the other.

Zim stared at Dib straight faced. He knew what Dib was doing; digging out the truth. Dib used to do this to the alien a lot when they were little...he is very used to it.

"Oh. I never want to touch any human, I barely want to have anything to do with them...that, Dib-friend, is no lie. However...I see you differently. I don't see you as a human...you are different than them. Always have been. Your smart, strong willed, and heh...much more. And the reason why I touch you is because, Zim has never touched anyone before...No one was as warm, as soft, as...gentle, and as comforting as you. Zim is comfortable around you. Minus the fact Zim hates humans, their bodies are interesting. The skin with little micro bumps, the hair that grows from their flesh...so interesting. Maybe I'm just curious about your body like a test subject...or maybe I see it as a warm blanket to snuggle up to at night." Zim purred, leaning closer to Dib, faces inches away from each other.

The proximity of their faces made Dib flatter a little but he listened to Zim's reply carefully. He smiled for a bit when Zim talked so openly about how he saw Dib personally. Dib had to say, he was flattered and amazed at the things Zim was able to say but the human winced a little when Zim referred to him as a test subject but then brushed it off since he used to see Zim as the same thing long ago, plus Dib really liked the sound of being the alien's warm blanket.

"But I don't see you stopping me. What about the time you held Zim's hand...You meant it...You wanted to hold my hand...Why? Zim felt your passion for you in the touch. You have feelings for Zim?" Zim lapped his tongue out, inches away from his nose.

Dib froze when Zim started questioning Dib's 'intentions' and he was about to protest about hold hands until Zim uttered the dreaded question 'Do you have feelings for Zim?' Dib froze with uncertainty.

Zim then pulled away with a soft giggle and a purr. Eyes half lidded. "I know what you are doing Dib...digging for the truth...but Zim is just as good at clawing through you for information." Zim purred with a twisted smirk on his face, eyes locked with Dib's.

"I'll make you break first. Zim knows it. Zim always wins." Zim giggled and licked the whip cream off his waffles a bit seductively.

Dib was always, always, up for a challenge and one from Zim was the best kind for the human.

Dib leaned against his seat and eyed the alien with a smirk on his face. "I'm up for a challenge, space boy. I won't go down easily this time. I'm mentally prepared for what you throw at me and I'll show you, after all I am the human here, meaning naturally I have an advantage over you with this stuff." The human said with all the cockiness he could muster up since he really needed it.

Dib was an awkward fuck with no ability to dirty talk with even himself, if people even do that. The 20 year old haven't ever masturbated before but he'd be damned if he lost against an alien in a war of...um love/affection or whatever this war was.

Dib just had to beat Zim, bottom line!


	23. Chapter 23

Zim purred, standing up and walking over to Dib. "I know I shouldn't do this here...but we are alone and the waitress is in the back." Zim pulled Dib's chair out and sat in his lap. His front facing the human's as Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck.

Dib watched Zim in curiosity as the alien got up and began moving his chair. Suddenly the irken's tiny frame was on top of Dib, wrapping his arms around the human. Dib couldn't help the gasp from his lips and when he felt Zim's tongue against his sensitive skin, the human yelped a bit but reminded himself of what he had to do, what he had to be like in order to win!

"Too much Dib? Because I can stop...But of course...I don't wanna." Zim purred, licking Dib's neck teasingly.

Slowly but surely, Dib roamed his hands around Zim's back, keeping him in place. Dib found himself smirking. "I told you I'd be able to handle what you threw at me, even if you throw yourself at me, alien."

Zim had a strong feeling he had just fucked up their friendship and not in a good way.

"Confess or deny...and it'll all be over." Zim said slyly, licking his cheek a bit. "It's a game...And I can play it for sure."

Dib thought hard about what Zim was saying. "I won't deny you but I won't confess anything until you do, Zim." Dib said, slowly losing his breath and his skin was getting hot.

Zim was being very forceful...which he regretted. Dib could actually hate him for this. Push him away and never see him again. 'Oh please see this as a game' Zim prayed to himself.

Dib did need to concentrate more than usual of course, not used to any of this but he wouldn't lose.

It was exciting to the human to be doing such things in public, the thought making Dib rack his dull nails down Zim's back hoping to get a reaction from the alien.

Dib won't lose and he won't break his own promise; Zim had to confess first!

Zim blinked with shock. Dib really wanted to keep this up and win! It surprised Zim, the alien was sure the human would get grossed out...but this gave Zim hope that Dib would still stick around.

Zim laughed, stroking at the back of Dib's neck. "Oh...Diiiib. Silly little Dib. We have already confessed!" Zim giggled, running his hands through the human's hair gently with a loving purr and coo within his words as he spoke.

"Our words haven't, but our bodies have. Zim is touching you, is on top of you, is showing you what I think of you and what he wants to be...you are holding me here, with your hands...racking your nails against Zim's back. Not pushing Zim away." Zim purred, nuzzling himself into the top of Dib's head.

"We both know what we want. Do we need to speak it? Or is showing it enough of an understanding?" The sly alien questioned.

"Mmm, you're right Zim. Actions do speak louder than words." Dib cooed as he took in the alien's indescribably sweet scent with a hint of strawberry waffles.

Dib moved his head to Zim's neck, wanting a taste and his hands settled at the small of Zim's back.

"But I still wouldn't mind hearing you say it." The black haired boy said between his little nips on the green skin, smirking.

Zim moaned and shifted in Dib's lap, leaning his head back a bit. "Mmm...Why don't you say it first? Or...maybe at the same time?" Zim purred and cooed, stroking through Dib's hair and rubbing his neck gently.

Dib thought about Zim's suggestion and how nice it felt to have the irken touching him. "That's a good idea but I have an even BETTER one."

Dib grabbed Zim's wrist to stop his caressing for a moment to look the alien in his fake purple eyes, seriously. "We could maybe, kiss."

Dib thought it was a great idea but he also knew he was really pushing things. The human would understand if Zim rejected the idea but he hopped with all his heart the irken wouldn't.

Zim blushed and hunched his shoulders shyly. Zim nodded with a sweet innocent giggle. "D-Do you still have the pop rocks?" He joked, wondering if Dib wanted to kiss with pop rocks in his mouth or not. Zim blushed greatly, looking away.

Zim wondered why he was getting so flustered right now. Maybe...It was because it really was going to happen and not some odd flirting game anymore.

Dib's heart melted at Zim's reaction and giggled. "I do but they're in my butt pockets and I currently have an adorable little alien on my lap." Dib chuckled as he nuzzled Zim's soft cheeks. It reminded him of when he freaked Zim out by touching it so unexpectedly due to its soft allure.

"But let's save the fun stuff for when we are alone and when I have real food in my stomach first." Dib said, rubbing his belly then placing his hand on Zim's cheek and leaning in close to the alien's lips.

"A small peck will do for now, right?" the human asked sweetly.

Zim smiled widely with a dark blush on his face. He purred out lovingly towards Dib. "Of course Dib...I'll kiss you forever and always." Zim leaned into Dib, gently pressing and puckering his lips against Dib's, putting a force against them a bit.

Zim felt a zap go through his body from the kiss. Mind fogged up with love and the passionate feeling of the kiss. It just wanted him to kiss Dib more.

What did this make them? Boyfriends? Zim thought. Zim was glad they could become more...but he was also very nervous about it because it happened so fast. But hey, when they first saw each other they hit it off as enemies. Second time seeing each other, they were best friends. Third time, this time when they actually hung out...they were more than friends. This was going fast, but I guess it's what the boys were used to.

Dib let Zim take his first kiss. The black haired boy felt lame for having his first kiss at the age of 20 but he didn't care, his first kiss was with Zim and it felt awesome!

Dib wanted to just sit there and ravish the alien but they had to pull away at some point and when they did, Dib smiled like a goof and nuzzled Zim's neck.

"You might want to sit on your chair again before my food comes, it'll be hard to eat like this." the human chuckled, rubbing Zim's sides.

Zim blushed. "Of course, Dib-baby." Zim giggled at the nickname and got off of Dib's lap, kissing his forehead before sitting down.

Zim smiled widely, so glad to have to have his first kiss with the human. He blushed madly, playing with his hands a bit nervously. He squealed excitedly to himself, before he started to eat again.

Dib smiled widely at Zim as the alien ate excitedly.


	24. Chapter 24

"So this makes us...a couple right?" Dib asked making sure he didn't miss something.

The feeling was overwhelming. Never in his life since he has meet Zim, did he think he'd date the alien! But it was not all that surprising; Zim has ALWAYS interested Dib, even as a kid. But this time the alien was more interesting and it was a sexy interesting and all Zim's interest was directed to the human, making a giant explosion of...interest!

Zim purred happily. "Of course, Dib-baby." Zim blushed and smiled widely, reaching his hand out towards Dib from across the table, wanting Dib to hold his hand.

Zim loved being touched by Dib, and loved touching him. The feel of his warm soft skin was amazing. Nothing like he's ever felt before. Zim began to eat with his other hand.

"Well, here you gooo!" Said the waitress with the pancakes for Dib, placing them down on the table for him and his ice tea and Zim's drink. "Do you guys need anything else?" She asked.

Zim purred and shook his head. "Nope. I'm happy with everything right here...thanks. "Zim said dreamily as he stared at Dib.

Oh God, it felt so good to be in love.

Dib smiled sweetly at his new alien boyfriend and held his hand gingerly. This was the most exciting day of his life, making meeting the alien for the first time his second most exciting day!

Dib couldn't wait to get out of here and be alone with Zim and cuddle and all that other mush couples do and Dib would love every minute of it, especially when he knew Zim would love it too.

The human uttered thanks to the waitress and blushed greatly and lovingly at the deeper meaning Zim's words held.

They were hitting it off big, so big, Dib's heart almost couldn't handle any of it. Too much happiness was really dangerous.

Just like Zim, Dib ate with one hand and held Zim's with the other.

"So what time do you go to work in the mornings?" Dib asked after swallowing his first few bits of his food, which was good.

"I wake up normally at 6:30, derp around then go to work around 9 or so." Zim said with a smile, stroking over Dib's hand, feeling the little invisible hairs on the top of his knuckles.

Dib chuckled at the word 'derp' and nodded to say he understood. "That's really early to wake up at, 3 hours to do what? Watch TV?" the human questioned.

The alien shrugged. "Well, I do many things. I fix GIR, eat, watch T.V., day dream...and...other things." Zim waved his hand up in the air blushing deeply.

Zim's antennas twitched under his wig. Just even the thought of touching himself made the antennas want some attention.

Dib nodded his head. "That's cool. Sorry to hear about Gir by the way. He was a cute little robot." Dib said sadly then he looked up at Zim. "I really hope you can fix him one day. You should go to the home hardware store and buy some things...besides lube." The human chuckled.

Then Dib thought for a minute before asking. "Where did you even buy that stuff, adult shop?" the idea seemed so absurd to the human, he had never even been in an adult shop himself. Zim was more a human than Dib was apparently.

Zim frowned at the thought of GIR. "It's...alright, I guess. It's just been so hard making it without him..." Zim swallowed sharply, holding back his tears.

The alien tried his best to shake it off when Dib brought up the question about the adult shop. "Yeah, there is one near my house, like I explained before. I just don't like taking the bus out of this area...I get lost easily in the city." Zim looked ashamed, and a bit sad, remembering the time GIR got them lost in the city.

Zim sighed sadly, hearing GIR's voice in the back of his head. His sadden voice missing his cupcake...this made him want to cry. He squeezed Dib's hand tightly, along with his eyes as he tried to push those memories away.

"S-Sorry...It's just...G-GIR." Zim rubbed at his eye and blinking for a bit before eating again to forget- but oh wait...he was eating waffles.

'Fuck my life' Zim thought as he looked away from his food and at Dib with a weakened smile and slightly watery eyes.

Dib didn't mean to make Zim upset and he felt bad for it. He cupped the sad alien's cheek and rubbed it gently. As curious as the human was to see the alien cry, he definitely didn't want the other male to cry, Dib wanted to make Zim feel better, be happy.

"Don't worry Zim, if you want, I could try to help too. I know a lot about human technology." Dib smiled sweetly, hopefully cheering the alien up a bit. "You could really use a companion like Gir since I can't stay with you 24/7 no matter how much I'd like to." The human chuckled.

Dib would love to see Gir again and he knew Zim would be the happiest alien ever if Gir was functional again. Suddenly Dib found it in his duty to help fix the broken robot! There are a few robots on earth so it wasn't completely impossible, and it wasn't like Dib forgot how to use all the super advanced technology he'd used as a child.

Dib looked at Zim's sad, sad face and frowned in thought. Neither of them had the tools nor the money for this kind of operation...but then something occurred to the human and his face paled a bit.

Still holding the other male's hand and setting his other hand on the table, Dib looked at Zim. "I could call my father and ask him for some things...he has the world's most advanced technology, I can't say he'll let me use it but it's worth a shoot." Dib smiled at his alien boyfriend.

Zim stared at Dib with wide eyes, a wide grin slowly growing at each word Dib spoke. Zim began to glow with happiness and excitement. "Really?" He shouted, covering his mouth from being so loud.

Zim stood up, rushing over to Dib to give him a huge, tight hug and a deep kiss on the lips. "Oh Dib! This means so much to Zim! Thank you, Dib...thank you so much for being the best human ever!" Zim snuggled into his head. Zim held onto Dib's head, as he forced it into his chest a bit as he hugged the sitting human.

Zim could almost cry from how sweet this was of Dib. This gave Zim so much more hope that GIR would live once again! Become his brother again. Oh, Zim couldn't believe all of this that was happening.

Truly, this whole night was a miracle. Zim and Dib confessed their love for each other, he had his first kiss, and Dib was willing to help him fix GIR. All of this meant a lot to him. Even if GIR may not ever work again, at least he had the help from Dib.

"Dib...Even if GIR never works, I'm so glad that I have you helping me. It gives Zim so much more hope." Zim sighed contently, nuzzling his head and kissing the top of his head lovingly.

Dib chuckled and hugged his alien back. "No problem, Zim. I know this would make you happy!"

The human was loving all the attention Zim was smothering him with, it was so different from the old Zim. But Dib was soooo happy to see that he could make Zim this happy.

"We can go now if you want." Dib said rubbing the other male's back, happily.

Zim smiled happily, pulling away from Dib a bit just to look at him, but his arms still hung around his neck loosely.

"Are you done eating?" Zim asked, stroking back his hair gently.

Dib smiled at the feeling for having his hair stroked. "MmmHmm."

Zim smiled, making a delightful hum before kissing his head. "Let's go then, Dib-babe." Zim pulling away from Dib and went to the counter.

He pulled out his wallet. The Waitress came out from the back with her wide cheery smile. "Did you like the food boys?"

Zim nodded. "Yes, it was great like always." He gave the lady the money for the food.

"Now, you better come back here again, Zim! And bring your friend along. I love seeing you guys here." She smiled cheerfully at the two.

Dib waved good bye to the happy waitress then took Zim's hand in his, sighing contently.

"What a day~" the human said as they walked to Zim's apartment.

Zim smiled, leaning into Dib's side. "Today is just wonderful."

After a while, Zim and Dib had made it to his apartment. They walked up the stairs together. Zim let go of dib's hand to unlock the door. Zim opened it and stepped in. "Uuuh..w-wanna come in? Or do you have to get going?"

"I have time to kill." Dib said as he stepped in, still not used to Zim's new place.


	25. Chapter 25

Dib headed to the table where the broken SIR unit lay. It was a sorry sight indeed. It just wasn't Gir; he was such a lively character despite his retardation.

After studying the robot, Dib sat on Zim's couch and patiently waited for the alien to join him.

Zim sat down on the couch with Dib, holding his hand as he looked at GIR. He sighed disappointingly, then looked back at Dib with weak smile.

"So...What do you want to do?" He asked, a bit shyly.

Dib looked at Zim curiously. "Whatever you want to do." he said with a smirk, suddenly the alien was shy, so cute.

Zim blushed. "Heh...well...I have some ideas." He said, leaning into Dib a bit, snuggling into his side and resting his head on his shoulder. "I-I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

Dib snuggled up to the alien and hummed lightly to himself. "Of course not, I hope you don't mind just laying like this for a bit..." the human said dreamily, loving the feeling of Zim against him. It was such a wonderful feeling and Dib wanted to bask in it for a while.

Zim smiled happily and purred. "We can...but," Zim moved away to pull off his wig and contacts. He smiled widely at Dib, staring at him with his pinkish red eyes. He then snuggled back into him, getting much closer. He wrapped his arms around Dib's, playing his hands in Dib's lap gently. Zim purred with his long antennas perking up a bit.

Dib couldn't help but get excited at the sight of Zim's true self.

"It is weird that I like you better as an irken?" Dib said as he cuddled close to the green male, facing him with a smile.

Dib watched with amusement as the stalks rose up, he had an urge to touch them but went against it.

"No~ It just means more to me." Zim purred with happy smile as he nuzzled into Dib's chest as he laid on him.

"Is it weird that I love you better as a human?" Zim said with a giggle. "Heh- But I would still love you if you were something else too." Zim purred, licking Dib's neck gently with shut eyes.

"Mmm...love?" the human asked as the alien licked his sensitive skin, rubbing his hands all over the alien.

The word love made the human's heart speed up, no one has ever told him that before. Did the alien mean love as the one shared between two individual's that is impossible to find or…lust?

All Dib knew was that he was getting a little aroused all of a sudden. They were alone and they were touching and Dib was so new at this.

But he needed to focus and he won't do anything jarring to the alien, take things slow.

Zim blushed deeply and pulled away. "O-Oh...I di-did say love? Heheh...Well, I guess I lost the game." Zim blushed and looked away shyly with a gentle smirk.

Zim was referring to when they were trying to force the other to adimit their love for each other. And Zim and Dib did it with a kiss, but to actually say it meant a lot more. Zim had lost, but he hoped it was a good lost.

Wrapping his arms around Dib's neck he leaned into him and gazed at him, still blushing darkly and looking very shy. "I hope you don't mind if I say...that I love...uuh...you..." Zim blushed, looking away from Dib now, but still laid on top of his Dib.

Dib's face went bright red and he looked deeply into the other male's eyes; no faults. Zim...loved him...Zim loved him!

"Zim, I..." before Dib could finish anything, he squeezed the alien tightly.

It was the most overwhelming feeling to the human, physically and mentally. Dib hugged Zim tightly "I love you too, alien scum."

After a few seconds Dib looked back at Zim and kissed the alien lovingly.

"You've made my life, Zim. You've always have, you know that." Dib said, kissing the alien again and again, practically smothering the other male with affection.

Zim cooed and purred with a high tone, making it sound sort of like a girly squeal. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck and kissed Dib off beat until their kisses met perfectly and the kiss deepened.

Zim melted into the kiss, his antennas that were once perking up from the quick playful kisses and being so excited, finally soothed down to the back of head, lightly twitching for attention. He closed his eyes as he pulled Dib close to him.

Zim was lost in the kiss, lost in the love that Dib was giving him, his hands rubbing around the side and back of Dib's neck. He loved Dib's warm body, so he pressed his chest against Dib's to get more of the warmth. He rubbed his lips against Dib's as he planted more passionate kisses on his human's fine perfect lips.

Dib racked his dull nails down the alien's skin, moaning a little into the kiss.

Then Dib pushed them to sit up the couch and dig into his back pockets, and then he handed two packets to Zim with a grin.

"I think we should put these to good use, hmm?" Dib said as he licked and sucked the corners of Zim's lips, anticipating their near future activities.


	26. Chapter 26

Zim moaned happily with a wide grin, making it hard for Dib to suck on his lips. "I told you, you would make out with Zim at some point." Zim purred, taking a pack from Dib's hands.

He opened it and put the whole pocket in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out as he heard the soft sound of popping against his stripped tongue. He made sure not to swallow any, until Dib put his poprocks in his mouth, to make the explosion much bigger in their mouths.

Dib chuckled and opened his own pack eagerly and inhaled the contents into his mouth, trying not to eat any.

Dib didn't even bother to say 'ok im, ready?', it was clear that one, they couldn't really talk and two, Dib wanted those lips on his so bad again. So the black haired boy put his hands softly on Zim's cheeks and pressed their lips together.

Dib slowly tried to lick the green male's bottom lip and candy fell out of his mouth, making the human giggle.

Zim giggled too, opening his mouth, luckily getting some of the candy in Dib's mouth and lips instead of on his own chin.

Zim's pop-rock covered tongue moved along Dib's mouth, feeling the popping of Dib's tongue and his own. Zim moaned and kissed a bit more roughly and forcefully. Zim leaned into Dib fully, hands gripping his shirt to pull him in closer.

The kiss was sloppy as slivia and pop rocks were covering their chins and lips as they kissed.

Dib blushed when he felt the alien dominate his mouth and tug at his clothes. For once Dib just wanted to give in. Let the alien invade something...it was a relaxing feeling.

Dib still made sure to get into the tongue and candy action, feeling the tiny rough rocks pop and crackle against their tongues and in their mouths. Zim was a genius for this!

The kissing began to get more sloppy as Zim breathed heavily and moaned, he leaned into Dib, almost pushing him flat down the couch.

Zim's antennas twitched more and more for attention, getting jealous of Zim's lips and all their affection. Zim ignored them, kissing Dib forcefully, nibbling his sweet wet lips, trailing his tongue all over Dib's lips and mouth.

The pop rocks began to lose their sizzle, making Zim frown into the kiss for a bit, but he wanted to make the kiss last as he laid Dib down and got on top of him, kissing him so forcefully and rough that Zim could feel the veins in Dib's bottom lip from the pressure he was putting against them. Kissing sloppily against Dib, licking up his chin and mouth. Zim moaned out a bit lustfully.

The alien ran his hands up Dib's shirt, fingers gliding over his nipples and nails raking down his chest.

Dib gasp at the attention Zim was giving him on his sensitive skin, Dib couldn't help but react, to moan and arch his back.

They were running out of candy but Dib knew that wouldn't stop them, he didn't want to stop as he grabbed the back of Zim's shirt to hold him in place, to keep their warm bodies together.

Then Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's neck and slowly glazed his fingers over the alien's antennae, curious of their texture.

Zim shivered and moaned deeply into the kiss from the connect with his antenna. Making Zim arch towards Dib's body more.

Zim panted heavily from the intense make out. Zim pulled away to pant heavily against the human's sticky and wet lips. Dyed with blue and red. Zim didn't want to stop, and he knew Dib didn't want it to stop either.

"Y-You take the lead." Zim said with a loving smile and gentle panting. He had kissed Dib so forcefully, he barely gave Dib a chance to play with him. "Touch me and taste me anyway you want." Zim purred, licking his neck with his sticky tongue.

Dib looked up at the panting alien and blushed. His heart was beating so fast and he could feel his skin heat up to the alien's tongue.

Dib pushed them up on the coach again. "Zim, I never wanted someone so bad..." the human said as he pushed Zim down on the couch, never stopping the kisses on the alien's neck.

Dib kissed Zim deeply as he went back to playing with the alien's long stalks, starting at the base and making his way up. As he did that, the human trailed his hands up Zim's thigh, rubbing up and down as he put them against his hip.

Zim moaned and shivered from the touches to his thighs and stalks, and the kisses on his lips and neck.

Things were going fast, like a burr of movement and emotion and Dib didn't know how to stop. His breath became heavy with desire and his hand ached to touch and the most important part was the intense heat forming in his more southern area. As he kissed Zim passionately he had a jarring thought.

'Will this be it? Will things happen all at once?'

Everything was going fast for Zim, which worried him but he was too lost in the moment to stop.

Dib's thoughts were slowing losing their sound as he touched and kissed his alien, Dib finally knew what it felt like to be horny and he was afraid so he stopped.

"Zim?" the human asked as he panted. "Um...I'm uh...really turned on and...uh..." Dib rubbed his neck nervously. The human didn't know what to say next, extremely embarrassed by how nerdy he was for stopping but he didn't want things to get out of hand...but in all honesty, he wanted the other male really badly and he felt a little ashamed for getting excited so quickly.

Once Dib stopped, he frowned gently at the loss, panting heavily as he laid on the couch comfortably. Zim sighed with a nod, knowing what Dib was thinking. "I understand Dib, things a-are...going too fast for us right now." Zim frowned, but leaned up to kiss Dib gently and tenderly on the lips. "I love you Dib, and I want you...but I don't think we are ready quite yet." Zim stroked his cheek gently as he smiled.

"Sorry I got so carried away. It just felt so nice, and the taste was driving me crazy for you." Zim blushed, resting his head on his shoulder as he held Dib tightly. He purred lovingly, glad to know Dib was a very smart human, otherwise Zim would be naked and being fucked with right now. The alien heard it was never really a good thing to have sex on the first night.

Dib smiled into the kiss and held Zim close. "I love you too Zim, we just have to wait, which is fine with me." the black haired boy said as he snuggled into Zim's neck, resting on his chest on Zim's, hearing his irregular heart beating.

The human wanted to just pass out on the comfortable alien but checking the time which was almost 10, Dib sat up.

"I should probably head home, I have to get up at 6..." the human said as he rubbed his eyes and frowned at the idea of leaving.

Zim looked at the time as well, with a sadden sigh. "Okay...But I'll see you tomorrow." Zim smiled widely at that thought.

"You can spend the night tomorrow, because it'll be Friday...Unless you work Saturday as well." Zim shrugged, really hoping Dib would be free Saturday to spend the weekend with him. Zim had forgotten about his plans with Liz, not like he would care at that moment.

Zim nuzzled into Dib's neck and hugged him lovingly and tight. "You can also clean your face here too, if you'd like. It's all blue and red with sticky juices." Zim purred happily at remembering their deep make-out.

Dib reached his hand up to his lips and blushed. "Forgot about that..." he muttered and hugged Zim back then got up and headed to the bathroom, which he saw while on couch.

Dib entered the bathroom and thought the curtains were cute. He washed his face, mostly his lips and chin and dried off his face, smiling at the reflection of his happy self.


	27. Chapter 27

Going back to Zim, the human sat playfully on the boy's lap ad planted a forceful kiss on him. "You are my alien now." Dib said with a toothy grin.

Zim smiled holding Dib tightly in his lap. "You fool." He nuzzled into his neck and purred affectionately.

"And actually," Zim began with a small giggle. "I think I caught you for once, because to the looks of things, you don't want to leave." Zim scratched at Dib's back, and planted small gentle kisses to his neck. "I can walk you to the bus stop if you want Diblet...Don't want you to be too tired when you get home." Zim held Dib tightly in a hug, not really wanting him to go.

Dib shivered at the feeling of long, sharp talons caressing his back. "Mmmm...you're right, if I had a set of work clothes here, I'd be in bed with you already." the black haired boy laughed but then blushed. "Cuddling though...not...not like...you know...yeah..."

When Zim asked to walk to Dib to the bus stop, the human smiled. "If you want to, I'd like that." and stood up from Zim's lap.

Zim giggled at Dib's embarrassment. "I understand Dib-cute." Zim kissed Dib gently on the lips after he stood up from the couch. He held Dib's hand. "Ready Dib-love?"

"Yup" Dib said with a smile and lead them out the door and walked to the bus stop. Dib checked the bus schedule.

"The next bus will be here in like 10 minutes." the human told the other male as he sat on the bench.

Zim sat down beside him. "Then I'll wait with you until it comes." Zim leaned into Dib, holding his hand tightly.

Dib smiled and pulled the alien closer to him as he nuzzled the alien's soft skin. The rubbing quickly turned into kissing and then to licking with a little bit of biting.  
>The human couldn't get enough of the alien.<p>

Zim purred, with a wide smile on his face. "Mmm...Calm ya balls down Dib...Because I'll take you right here if I have to." Zim teased, bringing Dib's lips to his and forcefully kissing him.

Dib smirked into the kiss and wrapped his other arm around the alien's waist. He kissed the alien deeply, wanting to feel that rough and ridged tongue one more time before leaving.

Zim stuck his tongue into Dib's mouth, moaning and purring happily. He kissed Dib deeper, tongue playing with Dib's. He grabbed at Dib's shirt tightly, forcefully pulling Dib closer. Zim wrapped his legs around Dib's waist, pulling his middle closer to his. Way to lost in the moment.

Dib's eyes widened at the alien's sudden movements and their position in public, it made the human blush madly.

Dib didn't want to push the other male away in fear of him feeling rejected so he placed his hands onto the other's shoulders, which was a bit hard since their bodies were so close together, and he meant to slowly push Zim but instead his arms wrapped around the male's neck, loving the attention Zim was giving him.

People were walking by and staring at the vulgar PDA, some even worried that the two might actually get it on on the bench that everyone sat on. Other guys would be grossed out while some girls practically squealed.

Dib moaned a little too loud as he combed his fingers through Zim's fake hair.

Zim's mouth trailed away from dib's mouth, with a bored, "Meh" sound as he began to suck and kiss down Dib's neck. Wanting different skin to taste and play with, because the kiss was boring him, but he didn't want to stop kissing Dib.

Zim raked his fingers across Dib's chest as he sucked and nibbled on Dib's neck. Zim completely forgot they were in public and that the bus was close by their make-out bench.

Zim moaned, and purred lustfully. He bit and sucked on Dib's neck forcefully and wantingly, like Dib's neck was a plastic package he couldn't open with his hands. Zim left a dark bruise on his pink skin, with noticeable bit marks.

Dib squeezed his eyes shut from the slight pain he felt from Zim's biting but Dib's eyes shot wide open when he heard the bus making its way. Dib turned his head as much as he could to see if the bus was really there and it was.

Dib tried to lightly push the other away. "Zim...I-I gotta go now...the bus, it's...the bus is here..." Dib said in a hurry but he felt that Zim might not have been listening or cared but Dib pushed the little alien a bit more for their embarrassing position.  
>If they stayed like this in front of the whole bus, Dib would have to sit in the bus knowing everyone saw him making out with his boyfriend. It was a tad embarrassing for the human no matter how much he loved his little alien.<p>

Zim let go of Dib's neck with a sigh and then let go of Dib. "Stupid ass bus..." Zim glared at it, as if it was a monster of death and pain.

Zim got up and helped Dib up from the bench and walked him to the door of the bus. "Bye, Dib-baby. I'll see you tomorrow then...s-Sorry about the.. make out. I-I got carried away again." Zim blushed deeply, but kissed Dib gently on the lips and hugged him tightly before he left.

Dib chuckled and waved at Zim before getting on the bus and finding a seat.  
>Once Dib got home, he went straight to plopping himself lazily on the couch, thinking about his day.<p>

The human hit if off well on his first date. Him and Zim were...boyfriends now! It was so surreal yet so natural. Dib sighed contently as he lay on his stomach. He loved touching the alien and he really loved be touched by the alien. Dib just loved how Zim was, he entire entity, everything that made Zim, Zim! The irken was so unique and interesting to Dib, of course, he had always felt that way towards Zim but Dib never thought of how amazing it felt to kiss the green male.

Dib rolled onto his back and wondered how the office party would go...should he dress up or stay in his uniform? Should he introduce Zim? Dib shook his head violently, duh! Zim was his boyfriend and that was acceptable now. More so than before anyways.

Then Dib remembered about Larren, she would probably leave Dib alone once she knew about Zim so the human was grateful for that.

After a few more minutes of laying down in bliss, Dib got up, took a very quick shower, got dressed then went into bed. He wished he was sleeping with his warm little irken but remembered that he would be this weekend so the 20 year old could sleep happily knowing that.

Zim went back into his apartment and went straight for his bed, squealing like a school girl as he hugged his pillow.

"ZIM IS IN LOVE WITH DIB! THE DIB!" Zim smiled widely like a goof, snuggling into his pillow, wishing it was Dib in his arms.

Zim was overly excited and joyed about the fact that Dib was now his. And the making out and touching was just...magical! Zim sighed dreamily, eyes shut as he replayed making out with Dib many different times in one magical night of miracles.

The thoughts finally led to sleep, as Zim rested happily in his warm bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Dib woke up the next day feeling groggy as usual. He got out of bed, washed his face in an attempt to wake himself up and made pancakes for himself. He had time to spare and wished he had Zim's phone number since the alien was probably up by now...but that reminded the human that he told Zim he'd ask his dad for help with Gir.

The black haired male nervously looked at the phone, debating whether he should call now or not. Now was better than later and Membrane would be up at this time. Dib swore he father never slept.

And to be honest...Dib missed his dad...so the male picked up the phone and dialed his old home phone number, praying the man would pick up.

"Hello?" came Membrane's strong voice.

"Hi, dad." Dib said nervously.

"Son?" Membrane said in slight shock.

"Yeah, it's me, Dib...how've you been lately?" Dib asked.

"Good, Good, haven't heard from you in some time Dib!" Membrane said with a light laugh.

"Well, you could call me anytime, you know!" Dib said in an irritated voice but tried to conceal it.

"Ah yes, but you know how it is son, always busy!" Membrane said, his voice always sounded excited for some reason.

"I know dad." Dib said with a sigh. "I was wondering something..."

"Hmm?" Dib's dad said in interest. "What is it Dib?"

"Um...my...uh friend has a robot and-" Dib was interrupted.

"A robot you say?" Membrane sounded even more interested.

"Yes, Dad, a robot, now let me finish. The robot used to work but now it doesn't so I was hoping that maybe your technology could fix it?" Dib asked.

Membrane thought for about a millisecond. "Of course it can! In the name of all that is science, that robot will be fixed!" the old man's voice boomed.

"That's great...so um can we stay over for the weekend or something, we want this done a.s.a.p. "Dib said.

"Oh no...I'm out this weekend, in fact I must leave…now!" Membrane said in a hurry.

"Ok, wait dad! I have a spare key, do you mind if I come over with Zim?" Dib asked in hope his father thought Dib was responsible enough.

"Oh, I don't know Dib, I-"

Dib cut the old man off. "Aw common dad! I used to LIVE there for Christ sake! I'm 20 now! Not 10!"

"Wait a minute! Did you say...Zim? Your foreign friend?" Membrane said.

"...Yes?..." Dib said cautiously.

"Oh, well then of course you can come and watch over the house" Membrane said excitedly.

"Hey!" Dib interjected. So because Zim was coming Dib could go? What the hell was that!

"Just don't break anything! Tell your little green friend I say hello! Good bye son!" and with that Membrane hung up, clearly in a rush.

Dib stared at the phone with an eyebrow raised then hung up with a shrug of his shoulders. At least he could bring Zim and fix Gir, which was all that mattered.

After the phone call, Dib headed to a nearby bus stop and waited for his bus.

Zim woke up at 6:30, and now he was sitting on the couch staring at the T.V., watching kid cartoons for the shit and giggles.

Zim's antennas twitched, trying to get comfortable on his head. Zim sighed, staring bored at the T.V., not really watching it as he thought about his own life.

The alien just couldn't wait until tonight or lunchtime to see his love again. He wondered what it would be like at the office party. It was a work business, so he guessed it would be very formal and dual. Maybe some small talk between co-workers, or lame talk about golf or something stupid.

He sighed, flicking the button in the middle of his crotch that was on his boxers. At least Dib would be there and it should be fun, Zim thought to himself as he played with the button. Undoing it and doing it back again out of boredom until the clock hit 7:30.

Zim got up from the couch, got dressed for work, ate breakfast, brushed his odd teeth, and made sure to grab a bag of formal-ishly nice clothes for the party later that night. Making sure he had some smelly spray which smelled like fruit and candy. (It's women perfume) So he wouldn't smell like McMeaty's at the party.

Zim opened the door to head for work. Cursing to himself as it began to poor down with heavy rain and a deep dark ray sky. "Fuck!" Zim went back inside to change his work shoes into rain boots. Which were neon green with pink pok-a-dots.

He put this work shoes at the bottom of his bag and tied the plastic bag up tight so his clothes wouldn't get wet.

Grabbing his thick warm rain jacket which was a pretty purple and his rainbow pok-a-dot bubble umbrella. The super protective alien also grabbed a pink snow hat that had flaps for ears he didn't have, and a pink and black stripped scarf with matching gloves he had to fix to fit his three fingers. He wrapped everything around him tightly, not wanting ONE drop to touch his green skin.

As he walked down to the street to work, many people could have taken the alien male as a woman, and a very pretty one at that with how he walked and his pretty slightly curved shape.

Dib wined when it started to rain and he had to get off the bus.

The human was soaked when he got into the building, causing Mitchel to laugh at him and Dib glared at the human before going off to fetch a towel. While doing so, Dib ran into Larren again but she was talking to Josh.

Dib hurried his way to the janitor's closet to get a clean towel and vigorously dried himself. Still damp, Dib frowned. He needed an extra pair of clothes.

"Hello." Came Larren's voice.

Dib jumped at the sound, he thought he was alone. "Oh, uh hey."

"Oh my, you're all wet, Dib! Get caught it the rain?" Larren laughed with concern. Dib blushed as the women fiddled with his work shirt.

"Heh, y-yeah...I feel gross." Dib laughed nervously.

Larren thought hard for a moment, trying to help Dib in some way.

"You can't stay like this, not for the party, no, no, no, no, no~" Larren said playfully as she dragged Dib somewhere.

"Um, I guess not, but um where are you taking me?" Dib said nervously.

"There's a closet where they keep spare clothes for workers." Larren told the black haired human.

"But isn't that the...used clothes closet?" Dib asked in fear.

"Yes, but it all gets washed, don't worry." Larren said with a smile towards Dib's pale face. The human boy didn't want to wear used clothes!

"But-" Dib protested but Larren cut him off happily showing him the place.

"Here, let me help you, what's your size?" Larren asked but went ahead and looked down the back of Dib's shirt and pants.

Dib froze in place and made nervous sounds in his throat like Zim when he purrs.

After Larren checked Dib's sizes she went through the clothes. "I wash these myself wit the help of julie so I know they are clean."

Dib was relieved to hear that.

"Here you go sweetie." Larren smiled as she handed Dib the new, dry clothes.

"Thanks." Dib mumbled with a blush, Larren was like a mother to him, almost, the closest Dib was ever going to get to a mother figure than anyone else. It freaked the younger male out that such a women 'wanted' Dib sexually. Dib really hoped that wasn't the case, he had a boyfriend now!

"Now, go get changed, silly." Larren said as she patted Dib's shoulder and Dib nodded, heading to a nearby washroom.


	29. Chapter 29

Zim went to work, all covered in pink and purple, confusing some workers but mostly costumers of why someone would dress like that in heavy rain. It wasn't a snow storm.

Zim went into the back room, stripping off his extra layers of clothing, setting them on a bench. In the back room were some lockers for clothing if they needed to change at all or store any other luggage. All of the workers had them, but some didn't use them, like Zim. But Zim only used them when it was raining or snowing.

Liz came into the very small locker room, watching Zim undressed from his pink and purple rain gear. "You puzzle me Zim. Sometimes I wonder if you are even a male." Liz walked off to get to work.

Zim shook his head, taking off his pink hat and fixing his wig. "Shut up." He mumbled under his breath as he stored all his clothes in the small locker.

Dib finally got to his work office and sat down and noticed a note on his desk that said 'L+D' with a heart around it.

Dib scowled at the note and crumpled it up. Mitchel did it. Dib forgot the stupid incident and went to work.

Zim began working at the counter with Liz working right next to him.

Zim paid no attention to the girl as he counted up the money they had in the cash register.

"So," Liz said, with a gentle blush. "Still up for this weekend?"

Zim looked at Liz with a puzzled look, squinting a purple eye at him. "Eh?"

Liz sighed. "This weekend we planned to hang out...I...I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie, have some dinner...m-maybe go to the park or something like that." Liz looked embarrassed asking Zim these questions, but Zim didn't understand why.

"Oh," Zim turned white, completely forgetting about hanging out with Liz. "Uuh...Well, you see...I invited Dib to spend the night on Friday, and hang out with him this weeken-"

"I understand." Liz said with a disappointed sigh, still blushing shyly.

The alien felt guilty, an odd feeling for him to have, for not sticking to his first plans and going off with Dib instead. Zim groaned quietly in the back of his throat from the feeling. He blamed the years on Earth. "You could...Hang out with Zim and Dib...If you care to."

Eyes lighting up with joy, Liz smiled at Zim. "I would love to. It would be fun hanging out with you and Dib." Liz no longer looked lonely to Zim, and that for some reason made him feel a bit better. Zim felt sick from even feeling that!

Zim clawed at his wrist annoyed. 'Why do I have touchy feelings for this human all of a sudden?' Zim groaned in the back of his throat a bit.  
>Lunch finally arrived, and Dib was packing up to see his favourite alien until Mitchel came to him.<p>

"Hey need help with the food display for the party." Mitchel said as he leaned on the front of Dib's office desk.

Dib looked that the other. "Now? I have lunch now, break time...no working time." Dib said annoyed that he had to do work at this time.

"Yeah but there isn't enough people to carry the supply in and get it ready for the party. We need a few more people man. " Mitchel pointed out and Dib wined.

"Well count me out, Mr. I put childish sticky notes on people's desk." Dib said glaring at the other male.

"Aw, come on, it was a cute little joke, get over it." Mitchel teased.

"It was not cute, it was stupid, what if Larren saw that!" Dib said sourly.

Mitchel just shrugged his shoulders. "Then she'd probably drag you into the washroom and do dirty stuff to you~" Mitchel cooed like a morron.

Dib narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man and walked away to the elevator.

"Hey, what about the party!" Mitchel called out to the angry black haired boy but once again, got the middle finger. Mitchel sighed.

"God, that kid REALLY needs to get laid." the 25 year old muttered before walking away.  
>Dib made his way to McMeaties in a sour mood now. He didn't want to seem like this when<br>he saw Zim again, so the human hoped seeing Zim would lift his mood.

As the hours went by, Zim was sent to go work on making food for customers.

He looked up at the clock, heart racing as he bit his lip. It was Dib's lunch time.

Zim couldn't switch, he had to work here. Zim quickly talked to Liz. "Hey Liz, when Dib gets here, tell him I'm in the back and will come out in a few."

Liz nodded. "Sure thing." She then went back to working at the counter.  
>Dib walked into the restaurant and looked for Zim but couldn't find him. The human's mood went even sourer.<p>

Dib stood in line anyways since he needed food, then he saw that one Liz girl Zim knew at the counter. He smiled at her.

"Hi." Dib said.

"Hey, Dib." Liz smiled. "Zim is working in the back, he'll be out in a bit. What do want to order?" She asked, kindly.

Zim peeked around the corner, waving at Dib like an excited little child but zoomed back into the kitchen to cook some fries.

Dib smiled wide when he saw Zim in the back then he looked at Liz. "I'll have a coffee with some fries, please."

Liz nodded. "Alright, Zim will bring it out for you." Liz smiled.

She turned around to give the order to Zim, who stood behind the wall. Zim smiled and got all his last orders down then Dib's. Zim got those down quickly, and got his coffee and a soda for himself.

Zim came out from the back, and saw Dib sitting at the same table from before. Zim smiled and walked over to him and sat down the fries, the coffee, and the cherry soda.

"Hey, space boy, how you doing with fine day?" Dib asked as he ate his fries. Dib felt a lot better after seeing Zim. The green alien was just sooo cute that Dib almost wanted to glomp him from across the table.

Zim smiled at Dib. "Wonderful because you are here." Zim purred out lovingly, taking a sip from his soda.

"How are you Dib-baby?" Zim asked, stealing two fries from Dib, and blushing as he ate. Eating around the human made him feel very uncomfortable.

Zim guessed it was from the years of Dib always watching him eat the school lunches and how nervous he would get if he reacted wrong to the food, and Dib would catch him and spoil his plans.

However, back then, no one believed the Dib. That thought made Zim frown. He tried so hard to catch Zim and make sure he wouldn't take over the world. He was so protective of his Earth, he wouldn't even let Zim think about destroying his home.

Dib smiled wide at the alien. "I'm great with you here too!"

Dib took a sip of his coffee and looked at Zim curiously. "You still get so nervous when you eat." the human said with a chuckle.

Zim shrugged and cleaned off his mouth awkwardly with a napkin.

"Uuh...Yeah, I mean...You used to watch me eat all the time. Waiting to prove Zim was an alien. If he gagged, spit it out, you would watch my every move in the lunch room. I get nervous when anyone watches Zim eat because of that." Zim said with a side awkward smirk, as it curled down in that one corner.

Zim played with his fingers nervously, frowning now with disappointment with himself. "Uuh...Dib...This weekend, I had promised Liz I would hang out with her. And-" Zim looked serious as he pointed at finger at Dib. "Don't make fun of Zim! But...I felt like a douche if I ditched her and hung out with you all weekend. Then I would be a douche leaving you out! So...Do you want to hang out with me and Liz this weekend? I understand if you don't." Zim's eyebrows curled, as if he was worried about something. "I could lie if you just want to hang out with me. And It'll be short with her." The green male sounded like a kid making up excuses why he should have a pet puppy and he would give it all its care.

But it was hard to tell if he was begging Dib to come with him, or making sure he could hang out with Liz without Dib getting jealous.


	30. Chapter 30

Dib was about to apologize to the alien for making him fear eating in front of others but the Liz subject caught the human's attention ever more.

"Oh..." Dib said in slight confusion but shook it off. "I...I guess so, I mean I don't mind. I did ask my dad for the house this weekend, to fix Gir so..." Dib wondering off, thinking about what possibilities they had.

"She can totally come with us, I don't know if she'd want to send the night or all weekend or just sleep over...but we can still work on Gir and that's the important part...you don't mind us working on him this weekend...right?" Dib asked in worry, he just kind of assumed the other male would love the idea but Dib wasn't aware that Zim had other plans.

Liz coming over didn't bug Dib too much...other than the fact that she was clingy to the alien and well, Dib didn't like that but Zim's 'well-being', whether it be to rid himself of guilty feelings, was equally as important as Dib...it was going to be hard letting the girl even touch Zim now that the alien is his though.

"Do you know when you guys are hanging out?" Dib asked as he swallowed down fries.  
>Zim's eyes went wide, so did his smile. "Dib! I love you!" Zim got up, and went over to Dib and glommed him in a tight loving hug.<p>

"I can't wait to get started on GIR, and thank you for helping me and calling your parent unit!" Zim snuggled into Dib's neck lovingly.

He sat back down after that, with a wide loving smile on his face. But it dimmed down at bit as he thought about Liz. "Well, I would only hang out with Liz for a couple of hours. Like I wouldn't want her to spend the night and crap." Zim said in a hush voice, just in case Liz was around.

"I'll just take her out for lunch, and the rest of the weekend is to us." Zim smiled happily, taking a fry, and lightly tapping it on Dib's perfect nose before eating it happily.

Dib took Zim's warm and affectionate hug and held the alien close, feeling good inside for making the alien hug him so passionately.

Dib chuckled against the cute little alien and rubbed his back. "No problem, Zim." Dib said with a big smile.

The human blushed and brushed his nose after Zim attacked it playful with a yummy, sally fry. "Oh, ok. So we should pick her up tomorrow and head to my house then?" Dib asked, watching the happy alien.

"Mmm...Vice versa. I rather hang out with her first, get it over with, than work on GIR. I don't want her to get too curious about GIR...I'm still hiding even though I'm banished." Zim said with no real expression on his face.

Dib nodded. "I'll pick you up after you guys hang out then?"

Zim ate more of those fries, laughing from a thought of his. "If you think about it Dib- if you come ever for lunch, every day of your life, you'll become fat from eating all these fries." Zim giggled and smiled widely with loving eyes.

"Actually...You wouldn't look bad with a little belly." Zim purred from the thought of Dib having a snuggly chubby belly to cuddle with. "Mmm...It would be like a warm squishy pillow." Zim purred, mouth curling into a smirk, as his eyes went to loving slits. Looking past Dib's head at nothing, but only thought of Dib having a cute round belly to snuggle with and poke, as it jiggled. That made Zim giggle happily.

Dib gave Zim a sad pout at his comments but couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Zim would love Dib's belly fat, if he got one. "You're strange. I'll be fine, I have a high metabolism, as you can see!" Dib said as he patted his stomach which was completely flat with a bit of muscle. "The only time I was fat was when you turned us into bologna. But I had to admit, you sure looked cute all pudgy and scared of the dogs~" The human said with a wink.

Zim couldn't help but laugh at the bologna thing. "You were cute and silly looking while you ran with those chubby legs of yours!" Zim smiled widely that that thought. "But you did stink." He said with a giggle.

Dib blushed and giggled with his alien boyfriend.

"Uuh...But weren't you spending the night? Unless you don't want to tonight." Zim asked shyly. "I can still spend the night." Dib thought again and took a drink of his coffee. "I could spend the night today and just wait until your little date with Liz is done and we can go to my old house after that." Dib said with a smile at his genius thinking!

"And it's not a date!" Zim stuck out his tongue at Dib. "If you want to stay at my place alone...I guess you could. It would only be an hour or an hour and a half." Zim shrugged. "Not too long hopefully."

Dib smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Dib took another sip of his coffee before getting up to stretch. "Well, my break is almost over, meaning yours is too, space boy. But I'll be here to pick you up after your shift ok? When is that again?" Dib asked as he tried to remember, he could have sworn it was 5 or something.

Zim frowned that it was time for Dib to leave. He got up and hugged Dib tightly. "I'll be done at 5." Zim said, still holding Dib tightly as if he was about to disappear forever.

Dib hugged Zim back. "Ok, I'm not done work until 6 but I can pick you up if you don't mind watching me work for a bit?"

Dib noticed Zim's reluctance to let go and so the human continued to hold the other tightly with a content smile.

"Mmmm...I don't mind." Zim hummed contently as he snuggled into Dib's neck, completely forgetting they were in public again.

Dib giggled at the other male's affection and rubbed his hands up and down Zim's sides lightly. "Great! I'll see you then." Dib said as he pulled Zim away to give him a quick peck on the lips; claiming the alien.

Dib walked out of the restaurant, waving at Liz who caught the male leaving the door.


	31. Chapter 31

Dib walked back to his work desk and worked away. Well, he tried to. Zim was invading his mind. The human wondered so many things about the alien like what he was like under his clothes or what he thinks about dating a human. To Dib, Zim was more than happy which made Dib happy, oddly enough but nonetheless, that was all Dib needed to be satisfied.

Zim smiled widely when he went back to work. Day dreaming about his loving and wonderful boyfriend. He couldn't wait for the weekend to spend more time with him. Hang out on the couch and talk about things, and maybe, even make out a bit.

Liz came by to gently tap Zim's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well well well, Zimmy seems to have a boyfriend, am I right?" Liz asked with a grin, which seemed fake.

Zim smiled down at her. "Yes," He said dreamily. "Dib is the most perfect human boyfriend ever...I love him so much." Zim purred happily, not giving two shits that Liz was there.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky. You said you guys were enemies at first, right? Did he ever beat you?" Liz asked concerned.

Zim's love dazed smile slowly began to fade as he thought about that. "Uuh...Yes, but he has changed-"

Liz glared at Zim. "So? Zim, don't trust a guy like that! They never change. Trust me, I've had my share of men like that. They say they love you, and treat you great, but one mistake and they beat you like there is no tomorrow!" Liz pushed his shoulder roughly. "Don't do this to yourself, Zim. Why are you dating your enemy? And if you guys called each other enemies, there must be STILL a hint of hate still between you guys!" She stabbed a finger into Zim's bony flat chest.

Zim frowned down at her, batting her small hand away. "We love each other! He would never hurt me..." Zim said weakly, because truly- he was unsure himself now.

"Has he proved he loves you? Has he truly proved you with the deepest love he could ever give you. I'm not talking sex, Zim. Tell me how he proved it." Liz said seriously, face with no expression.

Zim thought hard, staring deep into her eyes. He swallowed sharply. "...No...I-I'm not sure if he did...He's kissed me...And...promised to fix GIR." Zim said quietly as he backed into his shoulders, in shame. Now scared that this relationship with turn into enemyship once again.

Liz frowned. "A kiss and promise isn't enough, Zim. Unless he actually tries to fix GIR, he might be worth your trouble...But make sure he is doing it not to get in your pants, but for your love!" Liz frowned at Zim and huffed, poking at his chest before leaving to work at the fries.

Liz couldn't stand being by Zim any longer. Liz was mad at him for falling in love with his enemy, but most of all she was jealous that Zim was no longer single and won't have a chance to be with her.

Dib had to work on making important dates for his boss again. His boss was one busy guy Dib said sympathetically. Then Dib remembered that he had to pick Zim up, he looked up at his clock and he still had a half an hour.

Dib decided to ask now anyways, so he got up from his desk, quickly ask another worker to look after his desk and headed to his boss' office.

As usual, Dib knocked on the door and poked his head though.

"Commin." The old man with a cigar in his mouth said while looked at some file.

"Hey, it's Dib. Um I was wonder if I could pick up my friend at 5, it'll take only 10 minutes." Dib said, not wanting to get into too much detail.

Mr. Buary gave Dib a questioning look then asked "And this is for the party I'm assumming?"

"Yes. His work ends earlier than mine so could he just stick around until the party starts?" Dib asked, begging with all his might that his boss didn't suddenly go all assy on him.

"Sure thing Dib. Now finish my schedule so I can take it home after the party, that's all I ask." The old man said, not once looking up and Dib.

"Great, consider it done sir. Thanks!" Dib said as he left the room and walking back to his desk to finish the schedule a little more before picking up Zim.

Zim looked at the time from his spot on the floor. Liz by his side as they did their daily routine. Coffee and fries as work began to die down.

"Dib is picking me up in half an hour." Zim said with a frown. Liz had gotten him all worked up about that beating thing. Dib wouldn't do that...Right?

Liz shared the same frown. She played a hand on his shoulder. "Zim," She said kindly to get his attention. Zim's eyes locked with Liz's. "I care about you Zim, and I don't want you to get hurt. So please, if he ever hurts you please break up with him or something." She said with pleading eyes.

Zim nodded weakly, not really agreeing with her. "Fine...I will if he ever hurts me." Zim said, looking away shamefully and hurtfully.

Minutes went by as they sat there, with no words until Liz asked, "So, are you really gay?" She asked in an almost heartbroken tone.

Zim nodded. "Yes, I am. Otherwise I wouldn't be dating him."

Liz sighed disappointingly. "Alright, I was just curious."

Zim got up to change for the party and clean himself up a bit.

"Hey, can you take over my place for like 10 minutes?" Dib asked Mitchel but Dib didn't really expect answer. Mitchel was only the one to do that for Dib.

"Oh yeah, says the one who wouldn't help with the food earlier." Mitchel said sourly while crossing his arms over his puffed out chest.

Dib rolled his eyes. "I already helped for the party! I did all the damn decorating, give me a break." Dib snapped back.

"You know, I don't know what Larren sees in you man, yous a jerk." Mitchel complained as he sat in Dib's chair.

"She's not after my personality, dummy." Dib said plainly. The 20 year old didn't like that the 25 year old's reaction.

"So you noticed huh? She tell you!" Mitchel said in interest now. Again, Dib rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to one leg.

"Nooo...but she's getting touching." Dib said with shifty eyes. Mitchel laughed and Dib decided that that was a good time to leave and pick up his boyfriend.


	32. Chapter 32

Dib entered the restaurant and went to the till where he saw Liz.

"Hey Liz." Dib said with a smile.

"Hey," Liz said with a small nod. No smile or nothing, just a plain straight face as she looked to at the wall to her right. Not wanting to look at Dib. She was jealous of Dib and didn't think good about him.

"Zim will be out in a bit. He's just getting dressed." Liz said plainly. "So...You are Zim are dating now. How are things going for you guys?" She asked, now looking at Dib. She eyed him, up and down. Dib didn't look like he would hurt anyone, but some people were like that- the worse kind where like that.

Dib gave Liz a worried smile now, something seemed off, maybe she was in a bad mood or something.

Then Dib's face lit up. "Z-Zim told you about...that..." Dib was too embarrassed to look or finish the question. Why was Dib getting so nervous now, his heart was beating so fast and he just wanted to suddenly leave the area or even better, see Zim.

Dib was a little scared of what people would think of him, about being Gay and the issue never occurred to him until now...how was Dib going to introduce Zim without having to say 'friend' and offend or upset Zim...aw man...Dib wasn't liking this already.

The black haired boy felt extremely shitty for being afraid to tell people he was with the person he loved. What a shitty feeling!

Liz stared at Dib at oddly. Why was he getting flustered?

"It's not that shocking, Dib. Zim is a dead giveaway of gayness." Liz sighed, disappointed with that. She wished he wasn't gay because Liz truly did...love Zim.

Zim came out of the bathroom, in nice black slacks, a short sleeved maroon button up shirt, with a black tie just for the hell of it. He fixed his hair straighter and neater. He even put on his fruity sweet spray to smell nice and not like McMeaty's food. Zim even wore nice clean barely worn black converse.

Zim smiled as he came up to Dib. "Hey Dib. I hope...I'm not too formal." Zim flicked his tie. "Zim is wearing a tie...Because he has it and never wears it. So I just wore it for the shit and giggles." Zim shrugged with a shy blush; feeling stupid right now for dressing nice...and wearing a tie.

Dib looked Zim up and down and blushed with a goofy grin. "You look adorable so usual." Dib said as he examined the green male's tie. It was silky smooth and very expensive looking. "come on, shorty, let's go." Dib said as he took the shorter boy's hand.

Dib gave Liz one last look, she seemed sad and Dib frowned inside and smiled on the out, hopefully it would make her day.

Zim smiled half-heartedly, thinking about what Liz said. Zim gripping Dib's hand tightly and leaned into his side. "Dib...I love you...You know that, right?" Zim said with deep meaningful eyes as they walked to Dib's work.

Dib looked at Zim for a moment, trying to read the other male's expression. Zim looked a bit worried about something. "Did you think I forgot?" Dib asked with a light smile.

Zim smiled weakly back at Dib. "N-No...It's just I've been thinking...about stuff is all." Zim looked away shyly.

Dib's heart stopped. That was never a good sign.

Before they entered the building, Dib pulled Zim to the side of the building against the wall. "W-what do you mean by thinking about stuff?" Dib asked with a serious yet hurt look on his face as he held his hands on Zim's arms.

Zim looked at Dib with wide eyes, he frowned and looked down at how Dib was holding him. It was very forceful and it worried Zim more about what he was going to bring up. "Liz...Liz was saying it was a bit odd, that we were enemies at first and now we are boyfriends. She thinks we must have some hate for each other still, because we claimed each other enemies."

Zim looked away, shamefully. "She is worried you'll hurt me if I ever make a mistake of some sort. I'm...kind of worried too. Because, I'm not sure if you still hate me Dib." Zim looked back up at Dib with slightly watery eyes. "Even a little bit...It's still hate...I need to make sure you truly do love me and would never want to hurt me." Zim wiped at his eyes with a sadden frown.

Dib let Zim go and bowed his head, not wanting to look at Zim for a moment. The human was hurt, deeply hurt. Although he couldn't blame Zim for thinking that...it really did hurt.

Back when they were kids, Dib's only wish was to pretty much kill Zim...it did seem a bit weird that they suddenly don't want that. But Dib really doesn't want to hurt Zim, he wants the alien's happiness...

"I know I've said things to you a long time ago that would...make you question me now...but I...I swear I could never hurt you now." Dib said, still facing the ground.

Oh that stupid Liz for putting shit into Zim's head. Dib never did anything to her!

Suddenly Dib walked up to Zim and hugged him, snuzzling his face into the alien's warm neck. "I love you now...so forget the past Zim...things are different now." Dib said in a soft voice.

Zim frowned seeing Dib's first reaction, he was about to lean his head up and kiss him but Dib hugged him before Zim could react back.

Zim quickly wrapped his arms around Dib and held Dib tightly. "Zi-...Zim believes you Dib...I didn't mean to make you upset. Zim loves you a lot, he really does." Zim nuzzled his head into Dib's lovingly as they held each other.

Dib let out a content sigh then he pulled Zim away to plant another kiss on his soft green lips. He swiped his tongue on Zim's bottom lip, wanting access into his alien mouth.

The human also trailed his hands down Zim's arms to lock his fingers with Zim's, holding both his hands.

Zim giggled happily, opening his mouth to let Dib's tongue in. Zim squeezed his fingers around Dib's tightly, pulling him closely so that their chests touched.

Dib moaned acutely at both the bodily contact and Zim letting him in. Dib explored Zim mouth and noticed that it still tasted sweet even without the pop rocks.

The human loved treating Zim like he was the best thing in the world to him, it wasn't far from the truth. The human smiled into the kiss, finding all this rather ironic. Yes they were enemies but now they are lovers. It was funny if not amazing at the same time.  
>Unfortunately Dib had to stop their shenanigans for that Dib was technically still working. Dib pulled away from the kiss but kept his hands together with Zim's.<p>

"Sorry, spaceboy, I could make out with you all day but I'm still working and need to get back." Dib laughed as he rubbed his nose where Zim's nose should have been if he had one.

Zim had frowned at the loss of contact, but the snuggle of Dib's warm nose made up for it, sending a wide goofy grin on Zim's face as he squealed happily.

Zim leaned into Dib to plant sweet gentle kiss on Dib's lips. "Mmm...I love you, sweety." Zim blushed and pulled away from Dib. He smiled happily at Dib, completely love stricken.

Dib smiled at his lovely little alien. "I love you too." Dib said sweetly.


	33. Chapter 33

Dib took Zim through the lobby and enter the elevator up to the next floor. The door opened, Mitchel glared at Dib but then noticed Zim and quickly got up.

Dib rolled his eyes, Mitchel loved meeting new people and in a second the 25 year was shaking Zim's hand eagerly.

"Hi, I'm Mitchel! What's your name!" the man asked happily.

"U-Uuuh..." Zim said nervously. "I'm Zim." He said, one arm wrapping around Dib's still in a kind of shy-helpless childish way.

Mitchel smiled. "Aww isn't that cute? Someone actually likes you Dib?" the man teased, causing Dib to roll his eyes again.

Dib brought Zim to his desk and fetched him a chair so the alien could sit beside him.

Dib was about to work on his last 'project' for his boss but then he noticed that Mitchel was still there, smiling like a fool.

"You can leave now." Dib said rudely.

"Ugh, you're such a meanie head, Dibby-poo! Aren't you excited about the party!" Mitchel asked, really excitedly. The 25 year old loves these parties. Too much.

Dib sighed. "Yes but I can only go if I finish this and I can't with you annoying me." Dib explained bluntly.

"Fine, fine! See ya later Zim!" Mitchel said as he gave the green boy a little wave.

Again, Dib sighed and looked at Zim. "This place is so unprofessional."

Zim giggled and nodded with agreement. Zim stood behind Dib and rubbed his neck and shoulders lovingly. He kissed his head with a loving purr. "Dibby-poo?" He giggled at Mitchel's nickname for Dib.

"You aren't poo, you're a sexy beast human." Zim said sweetly.

Dib tensed for a second but relaxed with a moan. "Is that why you always called me Dib-beast back when we were younger?" The human chuckled, knowing that was obviously not the case.

Zim smiled with a wide grin. "Mmm...Maybe." He teased Dib.

Dib leaned his head back to give the other male a Spiderman style kiss. "Why haven't I noticed how adorable you are before?" Dib asked innocently as he looked into Zim's big, fake indigo eyes.

Zim blushed and sighed contently at the kiss. He rubbed Dib's cheeks gently. "Because you were a dick before, and only wanted me dead." Zim said with a smile and a cheery tone.

Zim nuzzled the middle of his face, where his nose would be, with Dib's nose like Dib had done outside.

Dib giggled. "I was such a fool, no wonder I was never happy."

Maybe if Dib became friends with Zim on the day the alien came to earth then maybe things would have been better, they would have been more like this...

Then again, Zim only cared about himself and the mission at that time as well. So, maybe not.

Dib sat up straight again, giving Zim a quick peck on the lips before finishing off his boss' papers. A man came to the desk to ask a few questions and soon he was off.

Zim finished up his massaging on Dib's neck and shoulders for the time being. He walked over to Dib's side, looking at the stuff on his desk.

"So," He began, picking up his name tag and turning it around in his hands as he studied it. "What do you do here?"

"Important paper work for my boss and answer questions pretty much. Doesn't take much for this job yet I get paid way too much. But I'm not complaining!" Dib said as he flashed  
>Zim a huge grin then going back to his work.<p>

Zim giggled at Dib's grin. "Now you can pay for all the hookers and the hoes." Zim joked around, lightly flicking Dib's nose.

Dib blushed while glaring at the alien accusing him of such nonsense but then a wicked grin took over his features. "Or buy my sexy boyfriend kinky maid outfits. Personally I like that idea much better." Dib said with a wink and leaned in to take Zim's lips again but was interrupted.

"Dib?"

The human jumped with a squeak, totally surprised and scared. "Um! Yeah? what?" the human swallowed a terrible lump in his throat.

Zim blushed from the human female that walked in. Zim jumped off of Dib's desk and sat in the chair instead, to try and act casual.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Larren.

"Wha...noooo..." Dib looked at Zim with worry then at Larren.

"Ok, well I got a few clarification questions about the marketing scores here." Larren said professionally. Dib got off his chair to look at the clipboard and discuss some things with Larren.

Dib ran his hands through his hair and he nodded at what Lareen was asking.

Zim had been watching the two with great interest. It was fun to watch how people talked, agreed and understood things, and worked with each other. Zim- Being his alien self, thought it was fun to watch people play out their daily lives.

"So you see the transition then? Very well?" the women asked and again Dib nodded. "Great, Thanks Dib, oh, you got..." Larren trailed off as she licked her thumb and rubbed the corner of Dib's mouth. Dib froze and looked at the women with wide eyes.

"You had some salt on your face." Larren chuckled with a sweet smile, making Dib blush madly, mostly at the fact that he had food on his face.

Zim's eyes went wide at the woman's actions towards HIS Dib. It was a bit, fishy Zim thought, because Zim had kissed those lips and tasted no salt on them.

However, this Lady was older and seemed more of a mother figure, in Zim's eyes anyways, so she didn't seem that much of a threat to Zim. But Zim did notice how uncomfortable Dib was around that small action. Zim felt sorry for Dib, that he couldn't just say it made him uncomfortable- even if the lady was acting like a mother figure or not.

Then Larren noticed Zim for the first time. "Oh! And who might this be?" she asked curiously, leaning over to get a better look at Zim.

Once the lady finally noticed Zim, Zim got up and stood next to Dib. "Hello, I'm Zim." Zim said with a smile as he held his hand out to formally be greeted with the woman. "And who may you be?" Zim asked.

The once very rude and blunt alien had changed to a very respectful and nice to humans alien. It was the only way of living now- it was to become a human and no longer be an alien of this planet. Even if it made Zim feel odd showing such a nice gesture.

Larren took Zim's hand happily. "I'm Larren, it's nice to meet you Zim. Do you plan on working here?" Larren asked, extremely interested.

Dib stood back and watched the two. Larren was assumed to be 'after' Dib and then there was Zim; Dib's boyfriend. And there they were...connecting in some way. Dib wondered if this was good or bad, it looked good but Zim doesn't know about Larren and Larren doesn't know Zim's relationship with Dib. Should he tell her? Would that make a difference in the future?

Dib swallowed. If it did change anything then Dib feared it would be an unpleasant change. The human still felt nervous about being with another male. Sure it was easy in front of strangers, they didn't know you, they couldn't have ever assumed you were straight in the first place. Dib was comfortable with that, but people he did know, that was different.

Dib just hoped nothing terrible would happen.

Zim shook hands with Larren, before pulling his hand away to fall back down to his side, hands slipping into his pants pockets in a comfortable shy way.

"Oh no, I'm just here for the party. Dib invited Zim to come, Zim actually works at McMeaty's." Zim said, not even aware of his 3rd person speaking, which is a normal habit but most people knock him down on that- like he gives a shit what people think.

Zim was unsure about this lady named Larren, so he tried to get an inside scoop on her, without giving away he's actually with Dib. "You two seem very close to each other, how long have you've guys been working together?" Zim asked, curiously.

Larren looked at Dib as she thought. "Hmmmm, I'd say a year or two, right Dib?" Larren asked the other male.

Dib nodded as he headed back to his desk to finish up his work. "Sounds about right." Dib decided to let the two talk amongst themselves, he only had a few more dates to fill in. Dib looked at the clock to see that there was still 20 minutes left.

"It was cute cause the first time Dib started working here, he wouldn't talk to any of the workers, he just kept to himself." Larren said with a warm giggle. Dib groaned inside his head.

It was too true, he was so scared and nervous of his new job that he didn't want to talk. At all. But after a while, Dib got used to everything and finally settled down.

"Oh really?" Zim looked back at Dib with a smirk, it was kind of hard to believe.

"Zim's known Dib for years, and he's always been a loud mouth." Zim said as he smiled at Dib a bit evilly.

Dib had always been loud to prove that Zim was an alien, only once in a while he was quiet when he had nothing to prove at the time being. But...He still talked to himself about Zim and his plans.

Zim walked over to Dib to tap on his head gently, playing with the lock of hair. "But, he's still a sweet guy Zim thinks."

Dib glared back at Zim playfully.

"Oh yeah, Dib's a great guy." Larren said with a wink and smiled. "I'll see you two later, it was a pleasure meeting you Zim, I hope to see you again at the party." Larren said happily and walked off.


	34. Chapter 34

Dib looked up at Zim. "You think I'm sweet?" The human blushed. He didn't know why but it was heartwarming to hear Zim say that to someone.

Zim smiled and purred, kissing the top of Dib's head. "Why not?" He stroked through Dib's smooth and clean black hair.

"You are very sweet, handsome, gentle when you want to be, a loud mouth too~ But everything you are just leads to Zim loving you even more." Zim nuzzled into Dib's hair with a gentle loving blush on his green face. Zim's fingers roamed and circled around Dib's ears gently, as Zim breathed in Dib's scent.

Dib blushed even more. "I think your much sweeter than I am, especially when you really care." Delightful shivers went down Dib's back when Zim touched his ears. It was always a foreign feeling when someone else touched your ears so softly.

"You know...I always had a thing for your green skin..." Dib said as an afterthought, completely relaxed by Zim's actions.

Zim purred, blushing at all of Dib's sweet words. "Oh really now?" Zim kissed Dib's head again, stroking his ears and the sides of his neck gently.

"I've always liked your round glasses and pointy hair." Zim closed his eyes contently as he relaxed with Dib.

Dib chuckled. "Those giant things? They magnified my nerdiness by 62%! I will have to agree with you on the hair though..." Dib giggled again. "I have awesome hair...but it doesn't beat your antennae! Or your beautiful magenta eyes~" The human coed.

Zim purred at the compliments. "Mmm...But I loved them, because they magnified your beautiful gold eyes~" Zim cooed back to Dib lovingly.

Zim pulled Dib's head up to gently kiss his lips. "Let's stop all this sappy love stuff for the time being, don't you have work to do, Mr. Richy-Business-Man?" Zim smiled as he slithered his way into his own seat like a sexy snake.

Dib whined like an attention seeking puppy. "Awww...but I like the sappy love stuff..."The human complained as he straightened his back just to hunch it over his desk again and grab his pen with a pout. He hated his work more than ever at this moment.

Zim awwed at Dib's sweet pouty face. "Don't worry Did, Zim will love on you at the party and forever." Zim purred and blew Dib a teasing kiss, making Dib giggled at the gesture.  
>As Dib wrote he asked "After the party, we're going to your place right? Then I send the night, you hang out with Liz and then we go to my old house to fix Gir?" Dib was just double checking with the alien.<p>

"Yes, that's the game plan at least. And then we can buy a sexy maid outfit while we're at it." Zim giggled at that.

Actually, Zim thought maid outfits are stupid, and not that attractive. He's been to the sex shop many times before, and saw many other sexy things that were far more sexy than those stupid maid outfits.

Zim rolled his shoulders back. "Why a maid outfit though? I mean, only clean freaks could find those things attractive. And the only line who could say with it is, 'want me to clean your dick with my mouth?' and that's it! Maid outfits...Aren't creative, really..." Zim ranted on about his thoughts of maid outfits.

Zim thought about other sexy outfits. Ones with chains around his neck, leather underwear and vests with studs. Maybe even a whip or a studded spiked belt handing loosely off his hip. Oh, there were for sure more sexy things than stupid maid dresses.

Dib choked on air at what Zim was saying then he looked at the other, the human wasn't even sure of what his own expression was. There was definitely embarrassment there that was for sure. "W-what do you find more 'creative' then alien? Abduction?" Dib quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Zim shrugged. "Zim is just saying, there are much more sexy outfits than maid outfits out there, and I know because I go to an Adult Shop every week." Zim said in a bored, matter-of-fact tone.

Dib chuckled at Zim. "Whatever you say." Then the human was about to say something but shook his head and finished up his work.

I just have to give this to my boss and we, or I, am free to go!" Dib smiled widely, glad to be done work and there with his alien, Zim.

Zim smiled and sighed contently. "Just want me to wait here as you go return it to your boss?" Zim asked as he sat down in the chair comfortably.

Dib nodded. "I'll be quick!" and with that said Dib walked into the elevator and was out of sight the next minute.

After a few minutes, Mitchel made his way to Dib's desk to find the black hair male wasn't there. "Hey, where's Dib? He go pee or something?" the 25 year old asked as he leaded over the desk and looked around, as if Dib would be hiding somewhere.

Zim was kind of startled by the male walking in and looking around. "Uuh...Dib went to talk with his boss, but he'll be back soon." Zim said, moving in his chair uncomfortably for a bit.

"Oh, I see" Mitchel said in slight disappointment then he looked at Zim. "Dib invited you to the party right?" The man asked for some reason. "That's VERY unlike him...well, going to the party in the first place is too but I didn't think he'd bring someone." he ranted. "Anyways, just out of curiosity, you plan on getting laid at all tonight? We have some good looking, single ladies here." Mitchel said with a wink.

Zim blushed and awkwardly shifted in his seat. He wasn't sexually attracted to girls, and besides he was dating Dib but wasn't even planning on having sex with him. But Zim understood the meaning of getting laid by watching so many T.V. shows with GIR, and now, alone.

Zim chuckled nervously. "I'm actually dating someone at the moment." He shrugged innocently. He wasn't going to tell him he was actually with Dib in romantic terms, because this guy actually worked with Dib,and he didn't want to back-stab Dib or make him frustrated, unless Dib was fine with telling others.

Mitchel leaned back a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to be so disrespectful! "The 25 year old apologized.

"Mitchel, what are you doing?" Dib asked in a bored tone as he approached his desk. Dib looked at Zim's flustered face then narrowed his eyes at Mitchel. "What did you say?"  
>Mitchel's eyes went wide "What? Nothing, I didn't say anything!"<p>

Dib looked at Zim again. "Did he say something stupid to you Zim?" Dib asked as he headed towards his seat but Mitchel hooked his arm around Dib neck and reeled him in and gave the black haired boy a noogie.

"Common, Dib, Relax! At least one of us will get laid tonight!" Mitchel laughed, mostly at Dib trying to free himself of the older man's grasp.  
>Dib froze at what Mitchel said.<p>

"Shut up and let me go you prick!" Dib grunted. Other workers in the room laughed since the two always played around so they were used to the noise.

Mitchel laughed more. "What? You just gonna reject her?" he said, giving Dib another noogie.

Finally, with all the strength he could, Dib released himself and smacked Mitchel in the back of the head.

The man grabbed the spot where he got smacked and whined as Dib tried to catch his breath.

"You are such a jerk" Dib whined as he adjusted his clothes and hair.

"Spaz." Mitchel whined back and headed to some random direction.

Dib sat in the chair next to Zim at didn't look at the green male yet.  
>Zim looked at Dib questionably and blushed at what Mitchel said about someone getting laid, and Dib rejecting a girl.<p>

"Uuuh...Dib...What was that about?" He asked curiously and a bit worried. He got up from his chair and stroked down Dib's neck in a comforting way.

"All he asked was if Zim was going to get laid tonight by some girls." Zim groaned. "Of course Zim doesn't like girls, and already dating the best man ever." Zim purred and kissed Dib's head gently, stroking through his hair, to give him a much better treatment than Mitchel did to Dib.

"Mmmm..." Dib hummed at Zim lovely treatment. "He's just an idiot, that's all, Don't worry about it." Dib smiled at Zim widely, remember that he was free off work now.

Quickly, Dib looked at the time to see that they only had about five minutes before the party began and the human frowned deeply. He was hoping to make out with his alien more before the party but by the looks of all the workers bustling around, Dib won't have the time to even drag Zim to the nearest washroom. For a second, Dib thought about shoving the unsuspected alien under the desk with him but...that wouldn't be professional now would it.

Dib sighed in defeat and looked up at Zim. "The parties about to start, wanna head to the 'party room'" Dib said with air quotes and no enthusiasm. Suddenly, on this day the office proclaimed the conference room as the party room. It was so lame to Dib.

Zim nodded with a smirk. "Sure. Hopefully I can get you drunk to knock you up!" Zim laughed hard at his own joke. "I-I'm just joking! Zim would never dooo daaat." He smiled, flicking Dib's nose playfully.

Dib giggled at his weird boyfriend, then stood up to grabe Zim's hand, pull him and and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's go then." Dib said as he took Zim to the conference room. The closer they got to the room the more crowded the halls became. It was too the point where Dib had to push past people and Dib wondered how all these people got here so fast!


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update on here for a while, the story is also on DA if you didn't know that. C: So I'd just like to say THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVS AD REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM!**

**And I'd recommend reading chapter 26 again if you want to read a pop rock make out! I actually skipped that chapter a while ago and found out and wanted to die but I updated the story so now everything is ok now, except spelling mistakes, they are so unavoidable to me but I'm getting better. **

**Anyways, enjoy~**

Dib made sure to hold Zim's hand tightly, not out of fear this time, he just didn't want to lose his little alien.

Zim held onto Dib's arm, not used to being in tight rooms with so many close humans. Zim groaned at being so close- even though he got used to humans, he still had a hint of strong hate for them. Zim whispered to Dib's ear. "Let's find a corner," Hoping that there would be less people in a corner.

Dib nodded his head at the idea and stretched his body around to find corners. The human relized that the giant cluster of humans was caused by the mini bar up ahead, at the edn to this hall.

Dib looked left and saw a fair clear corner and carried Zim towards it in a hurry, as in to claim the spot. When they got there, Dib looked at Zim and smiled, almost tired.

"I didn't expect this many people." The black haired male looked around for the conference room he decorated. The human was hungry but he could wait for things to settle down, Dib hated being in the mess of things like this.

"We can wait a little bit before going to the actual room...everyone wants a drink first apparently." Dib laughed breathlessly.

When Zim was sure no one was looking, he hung onto Dib's arm and snuggled into his warm loving chest. "I don't mind the wait," Zim purred and smirked with a blush. "We could...uuh...make-out, maybe?" Zim asked sweetly.

Dib smirked back but the blush made him look nervous. Dib pinched Zim's cheeks and stretched them childishly and made comical kissy faces at the green male. "D'awww, does widdle Zimmy wanna make out wif widdle old me?" the human asked, humoring himself, regardless if Zim get annoyed or not.

Zim growled like a dog and hissed at the treatment to his face. He loved Dib, oh very much so- but he could be aggressive. He's still an Irken after all.

Zim pounced on Dib with a roar of annoyance and kissed him roughly on the lips, biting his lips roughly to make them bleed as he forced rough deep kisses onto Dib's lips.

Dib squeaked at the sudden attack and his body jolted in pain as the alien bit his lip. Dib had a death grip on Zim's shoulders, not pulling him away or bringing him close due to the fact that the human was shocked to say the least.

Zim held Dib in place by gripping his ears and some of his hair, stroking down his neck roughly, but not to hurt. Zim moaned as he got what he wanted and pulled away to glare at Dib and give him a gentle slap to the face, that didn't hurt at all. Zim licked up the blood from Dib's lips quickly and gave a teasing yet threatening graze of his teeth to Dib's lips again.

Dib found himself moaning and whimpering at the same time, it was difficult deciding wither it hurt or if it felt good, for the most part it felt good but it was gone as fast as it was there.

Zim leaned up against the wall and glared at Dib with crossed arms. He huffed. "Zim always gets what he wants- I'm still an Irken, Dib. Don't forget." He stuck his tongue out at him with a soft growl.

Dib's eyes were wide when he saw Zim leaning against the wall, quite unimpressed.  
>Dib put his shaking fingers to his lips and smiled at his pissy boyfriend. "thanks for the reminder." Dib said a little sarcastically. "Perhaps you are hungry, seeing as you tried to eat my face off." Dib raised an eyebrow then laughed. "Not like I'm complaining, it was pretty hot, spaceboy."<p>

Zim rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter me." He stuck out his tongue in disgust, showing off his teeth a bit.

Zim was flattered by Dib's reaction, body wise and word wise. How he jolted in pain, moaned and whimpered in confusion and shock- it just turned the smaller male on. Zim hated that though, because he didn't want to get too turned on and actually have sex with Dib tonight. Zim didn't feel ready yet, and overall scared to do so no matter how much he loved Dib.

The alien huffed and sighed, defected. He wanted to make out with Dib, but not get horny- which was completely impossible with this human. Zim grabbed Dib's hand once he found a breaking in the crowd and dragged him in. "Let's do something more than stand around and bleed." Zim said sourly as he tugged Dib along.

Dib let Zim drag him among the crowd but felt odd about Zim. The alien seemed upset and Dib really hoped it wasn't because of him, but, who else could it be?

"Where are we going? Please tell me we're getting food, I'm starved." Dib almost had to yell to make sure Zim could hear him. In the moment, music finally started playing and most of the people broke out in some sort of dance.

Zim heard him and dragged Dib closely behind him toward the bar. Zim badly needed a drink and food was also served there. Zim went up and asked for a beer, then looked at Dib, trying his best to crack a weak smile. "Want do you want, Dib?" He said, a bit plainly which he regretted. Zim's hand slid down Dib's wrist to his hand as he gently squeezed it and swayed it lovingly. He wanted to let Dib know he wasn't upset at him.

Dib looked at Zim and gave him a huge grin. The gesture made Dib comfortable. Then Dib looked up at the bars alcohol menu, his face turned from happy to confused. He had no idea what to get. Beer was out of the question, Dib hated the sound of the drink.

Suddenly Dib felt a hand on his shoulder. Dib jumped then looked and his face turned from confused to annoyed. Mitchel.

"Hey, about time I found you! What are you up to?" Mitchel asked, Dib could already smell the alcohol on the man. Then Dib saw the drink in Mitchel's hand.

Curiously Dib asked "What are you drinking...is...it good?" Dib hesitated for once. Dib was never usually hesitant around Mitchel, it was a bad combination. It meant teasing for Mitchel and Mitchel caught on fast.

"Ohhhh hoooo! Is Dibby drinking tonight~" Mitchel chuckled and yanked the black haired boy from Zim's hand.

"Hey! What-!" Dib protested but stopped when a glass was thrust into his hands, followed by a wicked smirk from a 25 year old who just loved playing around with Dib.

"I'm going to get you impossibly drunk!" Mitchel chimed then looked at Zim. "Do you mind if I get your friend shit-faced?" Mitchel asked hopeful, to him, Zim seemed like the kind of guy who was a little bit protective of his friends.

Zim glared at Mitchel. He knew he was trouble, and Dib hated how he treated him.

"What the fuck is 'shit-faced' dumb-ass? Is that some lame ass drunk lingo you humans speak of? Man, every year you humans get worse with your language!" Zim said in a very unimpressed tone as he stood very close to Dib's side, his shoulder over lapping with Dib's. Letting both Dib and Mitchel know, he would attack if needed.

Mitchel stared at the male before putting on a smirk. Dib knew this was a not so good situation.

"Looks like I need to get two of you wasted." Mitchel said as if it was a duty. The man pointed to Dib. "You, try the drink."

Dib faltered. "What's in it?"

"Just drink it, nothing poisonous. In fact, I'll buy you one now!" Mitchel said happily and turned to the bartender. Dib didn't even try to stop the human, it was hopeless. Dib looked to Zim with an apologitic smile. "Sorry...he's...yeah..." the human laughed tiredly. When it came to Mitchel, things were uncontrollable.

Mitchel turned back to Dib and Zim, took his drink from Dib and shoved a new one against the human's chest. "Be done this in...20 minutes. I'll be back to check on you!"

Dib frowned. "I'm not gonna drink all this in 20 minutes, Mitchel...I never drank before!"

"Then get ready to chug what's left~" Mitchel winked. He loved parties waaaay too much. "You too, green dude, you need to lighten up a bit! You're a walking stress ball." Mitchel said, patting Zim on the back and walking away.

Once out of view, Dib turned to Zim and with a sigh he said "Grab your beer and let's go to the snack table so Mitchel won't find us." the human shook his head but couldn't help the stupid smile he got from Mitchel's ridiculousness, it really amused Dib.


	36. Chapter 36

Zim took his beer and walked with Dib to the snack table. "You can drink it if you want." Zim followed him. "But you don't need to, Dib." Zim smiled at Dib lovingly and kissed him quickly on his lips.

Dib smiled at the quick kiss and looked at his drink. "I might as welL..." Dib said distractedly as he grabbed random pieces of food.

Zim leaned up against the wall and opened his drink, he frowned down at it. "Dib, do you mind if I drink? Does it bother you? I won't get drunk, I promise." Zim looked at him with caring eyes, he rubbed his hip against Dib's, like a gentle nudge to show him he wanted Dib to be comfortable and he was trust worthy.

Dib looked at Zim in puzzlement. "I don't care if you drink, silly." Dib said, flashing Zim a grin. "I never saw a drunk alien before." Dib shoved more food in his mouth and swallowed. "I guess we both shouldn't get really drunk though. We have to get to your place after...perhaps we could get there by taxi?" The human looked up thoughtfully. Maybe he shouldn't get too drunk tonight but deep down he kind of wanted to. To see what he's like as a drunk, is he a funny drunk, violent(he sure hoped not) drunk, a horny one...that would be kind of bad too. But if Zim is sober than it'd be ok...right? Zim would stop him, right? No matter what?

Zim nodded at the allowance of him drinking and took a deep chug of his beer. He wasn't planning on getting drunk, that could save for another time. But if Dib wanted to get drunk a bit, he was fine with that too, but he just hoped they could stay in control, and he wasn't sure how Dib would be when drunk. Zim could be funny, violent, and once in a while horny while drunk so it all depends with his mood and how people treat him while not in the right state of mind.

"Hey Zim?" Dib looked at the casual male against the wall with eyes of slight worry. He was going to have to discuss with his boyfriend his intentions in order to have an idea of wither he should carry on with drinking or not and if so, he needed a net, a safe place. He needed Zim to make sure everything wouldn't fall apart. That they wouldn't regret anything! That they would have a blast tonight, together.

"Yes Dib?" Zim looked at Dib, and took a couple more chugs of beer. It had been a while since he's had it, and it felt weird drinking when in a good mood, but that was better than being depressed and drinking.

"If I did, say, get 'impossibly drunk', would you...um...help me? I think you would, I don't doubt that but if I got out of hand, you would have the power to help me right?" Dib looked down when he spoke, not wanting to see any hurt in Zim's eyes or any emotion for that matter.

Dib didn't like the distance between them, physically. Zim on the wall and Dib at the table, snatching food. But Dib stand where he was. Plus, he didn't want things to get depressingly serious so he flashed the green male a smile. "I sound attached to you, don't I?"

Zim gave Dib a confused look, not really understanding him at the moment. He saw that Dib seemed sad or something of that sort. He got himself off of the wall, but didn't go over to Dib.

"Do you mean, like if you got violently drunk or something? Well, if that were to happen Zim would take you out of here and try and calm you down, take you home and make you sleep it off. If you got horny drunk, Zim wouldn't take advantage of you, but I'd take you home and make you sleep in his bed while Zim sleeps on the couch. If you got out of hand at all, Zim will take care of you, no matter what." Zim said seriously and caring.

Zim still gave Dib a confused look from the attachment statement. "Umm...You don't sound too attached actually. You just sound like you want to be safe is all. You can get as drunk as you want, and I'll stay sober to watch out for you. Deal?" Zim said, still with a slightly confused look on his face. How Dib acted was a bit odd, but he tried not to question it.

Dib looked down at the drink then at Zim. He walked up to Zim and kissed him softly and whispered "I love you."

Dib leaned back and smiled at Zim then took a sip of his drink and in seconds Dib was choking from the first taste of alcohol. It was painful to swallow and his eyes watered a bit, when Dib coughed for the last time, he looked at the drink again with a wry smile. "I'm really gonna have to get used to this."

Zim frowned. "You don't NEED to." Zim took the drink and took a sip, he stuck out his tongue. "Ew. That is strong. Here, I'll get you something sweeter, unless you don't want to drink." Zim asked, to make sure.

"Some more coke might help?" Dib muttered. Then he looked up at Zim with a smirk. "It's stupid but tonight maybe the only time I try something out of my comfort zone...I want to try it."

Zim patted Dib on the back and leaned up to kiss his nose. "Do what you want Dib, no one is in control of you." He smiled lovely at Dib. "Alright, I'll get you something better. Stay here, it's a surprise!" Zim giggled and went off to the bar to get Dib a sweeter drink.

"Ok!" Dib giggled in excitement. While Zim was gone, a few of Dib's co-workers greeted him and had some small talk with him. They left him to be alone and Dib ate more random food, waiting for his boyfriend to come back.


	37. Chapter 37

Zim pushed along the crowd with his pinkish colored drink, and handed it to Dib. "It's like lemonade, and I put some strawberries in there to make it sweeter," Zim giggled and blushed. "Like you." He leaned up and gently kissed Dib on the lips.

Dib giggled and thanked Zim then took a sip of his new drink. He could taste some alcohol but nowhere near as much. "Mmmm, thanks Zim." Dib thanked the green male again while drinking his drink.

"So what now, just wait to get a buzz and what not?" Dib chuckled.  
>Zim smiled. "Yep. Unless you want to...Uhh...dance or something." Zim giggled with a shy blush.<p>

Dib almost chocked on his drink. After regaining himself, he looked at Zim, completely embarrassed. "D-dance! I-I don't know...I suck at dancing." Dib rubbed his neck nervously, something he hasn't done in a while.

Dib didn't want to screw up something as easy as dancing in front of his amazing boyfriend...

Zim huffed and smirked at Dib. "Oh please- do you think I can dance?" Zim hit Dib's shoulder playfully, taking another deep drink of his beer after the hit.

"However~ Zim is so most likely better than you." Zim smirked again and laughed. It wasn't like Zim without some self-praise. "But we don't need to dance if you don't want to- just an idea." Zim shrugged with a small frown.

He mumbled before taking the last sip of his beer. "We should at least do something other than standing around." Zim was actually getting a bit bored just standing in one place, drinking a beer without some sort of entertainment.

Zim sighed, thinking about just forcing Dib into another make out, but he figured Dib didn't want to do that while his work human allies were around to see. Zim huffed and frowned again. "I'm going to get another beer, I'll be quick." He said, taking off to get another one.

Dib mimicked Zim's huff at the challenge the alien put out there. He glared at the alien as he ran to get another beer, how can he drink that so fast! Dib wondered then looked at his drink, drank as much as he could which only got him a little more than half way down the glass and glared at nothing in particular.

"I could dance better if I was drunk enough..." Dib muttered sourly. The human looked at his drink again and took another long sip. He felt frustrated with the fact that he couldn't dance and he also felt guilty bringing Zim here to die of boredom and Mitchel torture...Dib wanted to spice things up for the alien and it was lame that more alcohol would do the trick. And with that in mind, Dib took another sip, just for entertainment purposes.

He wanted to get drunk fast so Zim didn't die of boredom, this thought making the black haired boy take another slightly longer sip of his delicious drink.

From everyone else's perspective, Dib looked heavily concentrated on his drink, alone at the snack table.

Dib kept making up random reasons to drink his alcoholic beverage until it was gone. But Dib didn't feel too different...bloated a bit from drinking something new too fast but the human made his way to find Zim, hoping to get another drink. Was it then that Dib found it a tad difficult to balance himself, not too hard but randomly he'd lose his balance.

Zim got his beer then turned to head back to Dib. As he was passing through the crowd, he saw Dib headed towards him.

Zim gave him a confused look but smiled gently. "Hey hot-stuff." Zim's smile faded a bit, from how Dib looked. He looked a bit annoyed with Zim or just plain out of it. "Uuh, babe, you okay?" He asked, opening his beer and taking a quick sip.

Dib giggled at the nickname and nodded his head. "I'm fine, just...what was the drink called, I want another one." Dib said with a grin as he walked passed Zim which was a bit dumb since he didn't wait for Zim to tell him the name of the drink yet but Dib just assumed Zim would follow behind him.

Zim followed Dib and went to the bar and asked for the same drink for Dib, with the strawberries within it like last time.

Once done, Zim looked at Dib and smiled gently. His back pressed up against the counter and his elbows resting on the top of it. "Are you going to get drunk, Dib?" The thought just sounded very odd to Zim. He giggled and took a gulp of his beer.

Zim turned his head around to the bar tender. "And a glass of water as well? Large, thank you." Zim added and nudged Dib gently. "You'll have to pee a lot, but at least you won't throw up."

"I'm gonna get drunk alright!" Dib said with a dark expression that showed pure determination but when Zim asked for water Dib's determination face changed to confusion. "What's the water for exactly?" the human asked genuinely curious.

Zim looked at him as if he was stupid. Zim sighed in thought, trying his best to think of a way to explain it to Dib, because he seemed to already be a bit drunk.

"When you get drunk, humans often throw up if they drink too much. Water balances it out, so you won't become sick in the morning. Sadly, Zim can't drink water- but I'll have to drink 10 beers or more to get to the throwing up point." Zim took another sip of his beer and sat it down.

Dib blushed from not knowing such information. "What would we humans be without water." Dib commented when he got his new drink and a large glass of water to go with it.  
>Zim sighed that he couldn't completely finish his own beer without getting drunk. If he finished it, he would be in Dib's state, but he didn't want to risk Dib's safety. Zim sighed again, very disappointed, because that just spoiled all his fun.<p>

Biting his lip, Zim groaned. "Oh what the hell." He mumbled to himself as he chugged it down, to the halfway point- and even a bit below. He wanted to at least goof off with Dib, make out like two sloppy morons, laugh and spaz out...Being a little drunk was safe...Right?

Zim knew he could still keep an eye on Dib, make sure he didn't hurt himself or others, and stayed under control. But Zim knew he had to watch out with himself as well, he didn't want to have sex with Dib. Not like this, and not now of all nights.

As Dib took a swig of his own drink, he noticed Zim chugging his and the human's honey eyes went wide in concern. "Zim, you gonna be ok?" was all Dib could really ask as he placed a hand on the other male's thigh since he was too far away from Zim's torso. Zim did say he could pack in 10 beers without really hurting himself but Dib couldn't help but be worried.

Zim's eyes shot open from the touch to his thigh. He swallowed sharply, almost gagging on his beer but managed.

Zim sat his beer down by his side and blushed at Dib's hand. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Zim swallowed again, gently placing his hand over Dib's and rubbing his hand.

Zim now regretted drinking his second beer. It might be harder getting Dib off of him than he thought.

Dib stared at Zim for a second, doubting the alien's words but smiled at the feel of Zim rubbing his hand so the human kept his hand in place as he took another sip of his drink.

"Just so you know, we will dance! And I will be better than you, drunk or not." Dib argued as he looked at his drink then took another gulp. When the human set the drink down he had to focus his eyes from a minute, squinting at the wall before him for a minute then he looked at Zim. Zim looked...a bit nervous, Dib was about to say something when Mitchel made another wonderful appearance.

Dib's eyes went wide; he'd forgotten his plan to not be at the bar!


	38. Chapter 38

"Dibbeh!" The man yelled and shoot his hands in the air. "How you feeling! Me? I'm great! And you Zim, you ok? Great!" the man blabbered as a girl beside him giggled at his foolishness.

"Go away Mitchel, your drink was shitty, I had to get a better one." Dib said in a snotty voice. Mitchel walked up to take and examine the drink, making Dib try to get it back. Mitchel ruined everything! Dib wanted to keep his hand on Zim's thigh, it was warm damn it!

"Pfft, this-this drink is for sissys!" Mitchel claimed then looked at Zim's beer. "You should be drinking what your friend is drinking, beer is a real man's drink!" Mitchel teased, making sure not to get too close to Zim.

The girl giggled and said "Beer is gross!" Dib couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, jerk, now give me back my drink and leave!" Dib said, not as rude as the first time.

"Not unless you chug with me~" Mitchel sang, he sang when he was overly excited. Dib pushed the wobbly male away and growled.

"No."

"Please" the 25 year old begged.

"No!"

"Common! I'll give you...$10!" Mitchel offered and Dib thought about it, it didn't help that the cute girl behind Dib encouraged him to chug! Dib looked to Zim for help or something but the other male seemed extremely annoyed by the fact that Mitchel was there.  
>So in order to rid them of Mitchel and his random girly friend, Dib sighed with a 'fine' and a strict 'you have to leave no matter what' after.<p>

Mitchel's face beamed and so did the girl's. Mitchel turned to Zim. "Are you in, green person?"

Dib's eyes went wide. "H-he just chugged a second beer, don't-" Mitchel interjected happily.

"Right on! Let's make it three!" the human practically scream and Dib swore half the room was looking at them. Dib looked at Zim with concern on his face again but he didn't want Zim to miss out on anything he wanted to do because of him.

Zim didn't like how Mitchel kept screwing things up. Zim stood up. "Mitchel, I can't drink another beer." He said calmly, but his eyes were forceful and very seriously.

Zim went to Dib's side and rubbed his back. He whispered to Dib's ear gently. "Do you want to chug with him? I'll just watch then we can dance after. I'll still protect you, love." Zim gently licked Dib's jawline to let him know it was alright. Zim ran his hand on Dib's lower back, not wanting to pull away at all, but did so very slowly.

Zim still shot rude glares to Mitchel, keeping a close eye on him. Zim mumbled under his breath of rude things to tell Mitchel, but tried to keep his cool, unless something bad happened, like a bar fight or something- he really wanted to start with this man.

Dib's skin heated up when Zim touched his back and the human's face went bright red with all the 'attention' Zim was suddenly giving him. The tongue to skin contacted made Dib's brain defuse for a second.

The new girl noticed Dib's reactions to his 'friend' and giggled but kept quiet. Of course, Mitchel was too drunk to notice anything but then again it wasn't the alcohol that made him so self-centered.

Dib looked into Zim's eyes and smiled. "Thanks Zim." Dib wanted to tell Zim he didn't want to chug with Mitchel but at the same time, adrenaline said otherwise and Dib was submitting to the urge. That wasn't a good sign was it? It was all new therefore exciting, Dib reasoned, he wouldn't do anything unreasonable.

Dib looked to Mitchel, who was annoyed with waiting. "You owe me $10!" he narrowed his eyes, ready for the challenge and Mitchel instantly grinned evilly. Dib should have taken that grin more seriously.

Both males took a hold of their drinks while staring daggers at each other. The girl behind Mitchel suggested a toast. Mitchel thought and said "To being the youngest in the company!" raising his glass.

Dib's face deadpanned. What a stupid toast the human mused but raised his drink to hit it against Mitchel with a hard clunk. The adrenaline at its peak until Dib washed the drink down. It took him a few more seconds longer than Mitchel but when Dib's glass, now empty, hit the bar table, he lost complete focus for a second and a cough passed his lips.

Mitchel chuckled. "That's a good boy." he said patting Dib on the back and deep, deep  
>down, Dib enjoyed the praise from the stupid 25 year old.<p>

Mitchel took his girl by the hands and they made their way to the dance floor.

Dib just groaned. "I should have made it $15..." then came an amused chuckle. Things were spinning.

Zim looked at Dib concerned and went to his side, rubbing his back again and leaning into his side to comfort him. "Dib, are you alright?"

Zim sighed, now regretting to allow Dib to chug that. "You are going to get sick, Dib-baby." Zim frowned, grabbing the water. He handed it to Dib. "Drink this now- no more alcohol for you." He said sternly. Zim kissed Dib's forehead gently, but sighed in regret of letting Dib drink so much.

Dib nodded his head and felt himself fall to the back of the chair. "I'm fine...I'm not gonna get sick." Dib said totally sure of himself. When he saw the water come into view, Dib looked to Zim. "Zim, I'm fine, really!" Dib smiled widely at Zim's worried yet stern face. Dib looked back at the water and decided that it would kill him (it'd actually save him) to drink some, for Zim. So Dib did.

Dib gave up on the water after he missed his mouth a few times and wanted a straw...in the pink lemonade drink. "Can I have another one now?" the human pleaded. Dib felt that he wasn't quite drunk enough, despite the fact that his body kept wobbling; Dib found the inability the sit straight fun.

Zim frowned. "No Dib, Zim doesn't want you sick." Zim got him a new straw and forced him to drink the water. "Please Dib, your truly drunk if you deny it."

Stroking back Dib's smooth black hair soothingly, Zim kissed his forehead as he sat neck to him. Zim looked down at his thigh, and placed his hand there, like he had done to him. He rubbed his thigh gently, but stopped, not wanting to turn Dib on too much.

Dib pouted and watched as Zim put the straw into the water and wanted him to drink it all. Dib tried to focus on the drink but then Zim's hand distracted him, instantly the human looked to see what Zim was doing but the green male stopped, making Dib frown.

Dib knew Zim was truly trying to help which is why he felt bad when he refused to drink the water and stood up. He felt like moving around, Dib looked around the masses of people and then to Zim. "You wanted to dance after right? Come on, let's do that instead, I'm not very thirsty." Dib said distractedly and he reached out his hand to grab Zim's and pull him up. Not shortly after Din needed to use Zim as support but the human laughed at ushered Zim to come dance with him, with his biggest smile.

Zim squeaked when he was being pulled, up. He sighed and smiled lovingly to Dib.

'I need to loosen up,' Zim thought. 'I need to have fun with Dib.'

Zim squeezed Dib's hand tightly and leaned up to him to kiss him deeply on the lips, then smiled widely, getting an odd sparking urge to have fun and dance with his boyfriend.


	39. Chapter 39

The two switched roles, it was now Zim pulling Dib along with a frantic exciting speed. Zim turned around, still going a bit backwards into the crowd as he held both of Dib's hands. He smiled at Dib then wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He whispered a sweet and cheerful "I love you." to Dib.

Dib smiled like a goof at Zim's words and pulled the smaller male close. "I love you too, spaceboy. Now dance!" Dib chuckled trying to swing his hips with his drunken brain and body.

Zim laughed, finally loosen himself up and let the alcohol take him away. Before he was too set on keeping Dib safe, now he could enjoy his time with Dib and laugh and wobble with him.

Dib was right about him not being good at dancing but he did what the music told his body to do. Pump this way, swing that way, wobble a little due to alcohol, slid your hands down your boyfriend's energetic body, jump, jump, jump while fist pumping, occasional air hump against your boyfriend's leg or ass, swing your harms, wiggle that ass, wobble some more, kiss your boyfriend, laugh because you're having a good time, don't give a fuck who sees, feel some random person grab your ass, loose balance but pick back up, let the music move you and move with the one you love best.

And that's how Dib membrane danced, a thought process he never experienced before and for the majority of the time, Dib didn't see drinking as at all bad.

A couple of times, Zim tripped into Dib's chest, and began to laugh. He would grind his ass against Dib's middle once in a while, touch his boyfriend as much as possible as he danced a bit sexually- it just felt a bit more natural. Zim kept a wide happy smile the whole time as he danced with Dib, laughing at him and himself. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck and swayed his hips this way and that, hands running up and down Dib's chest, and pulling on his lose tie to kiss him deeply, yet quickly on the lips.

Both of the males began to pant and get sweaty from their hard drunk dancing together. Zim's mind getting blurred a bit, but all he could really see was Dib and how hot he looked with sweat dripping down his face, some strains of hair on his forehead as he smiled with joyfulness. Zim couldn't help but slam his lips into Dib and make-out with him.

Dib wasn't too surprised that Zim started kissing him forcefully. Of course, being drunk and a little horny Dib responded just as harshly, rubbing his hands all over the alien's body. There was no point in 'asking permission' to enter the smaller male's mouth and soon after both boys were quickly shoved against a wall so they had something to keep them off the floor.

Dib moaned when they hit that wall and instantly began to ravish Zim with his tongue and his hands as the world around him felt unbalanced but that really didn't matter.  
>Zim jolted in shock at them moving backwards, and then being slammed up against a wall. Zim wasn't fully awake to question, he just continued the kiss deeper.<p>

Zim's heart kept jumping, heat zapping through his skin, and shivers of pleasure rolled down his spin from the touches and tongue rolling along in his mouth. The alien wrapped his tongue around the human's thick bumpy one, which felt even stranger while drunk.

His hands roamed everywhere frantically on Dib's hot sweaty body. His hands wrapped at his shirt and tie, pulling his whole body on top of his. Legs rubbing up against legs. Arms wrapping around torso and neck, and hands gripping anything they could get. Even sometimes grabbing at Dib's butt.

Zim moaned into the kiss as some droll dripped from his lips from the very sloppy, wet, and madly drunkenly make-out.

Dib began sliding his hands up an under Zim's shirt to feel the alien's foreign skin that the human wanted to touch. He also wanted it off along with everything else the other male was wearing. And on top of that, Dib's clothes being on suddenly became a problem and he, inevitably, wanted them off too!

Dib's drunk mind switched from hyper drive from dancing to super hyper drive from making out. Now if the real Dib, Dib's inner voice, wasn't trapped in the temporarily forgotten former self, then Dib would admit that it's very difficult to control one's behaviour. In fact, Dib did admit that but since the current drunk Dib couldn't hear what said inner voice said...then the option was never admitted now was it?

In other words, Dib wanted to have sex with Zim right here, right now. And he couldn't stop himself.

Zim, being Zim, began to get bored with the kiss, but not the touching. The kiss was lasting way to long for his liking, and wanted things to be mixed up a bit.

Sadly, the alien wasn't drunk enough to take the horny human into the restroom and take him there, naked on the bathroom floor. And the alien still remembered his little promise he made to Dib to not let him get out of control. Not make him regret tonight.

Zim wanted to sex Dib up, that was true, and he wanted to kiss him some more, but somewhere else other than the lips, but he knew he couldn't overdo it, and he knew Dib was getting turned on. Zim pulled away from the kiss with a sigh and some following pants. Zim, forcing himself, to raise his hands and take Dib's hands away from his chest. Zim smiled at Dib with half lidded, drunken love eyes and pulled him out of the crowd by both of his hands.

"Zim thinks we should go home and sleep. What do you think, Dib?" He asked, kindly as he led Dib back to his office.

Dib eyes went wide at the sudden disconnection of their bodies. The human pouted when his hands were restricted, he wanted to touch, to remove, and to do more.

Dib was a bit out of it, he was wobbling and falling all over the place but he did not want to leave, not yet. The drunk human threw his arms around Zim's neck and whined like never before. "But I don waaaaaaanna goooooo~ Can I have a-another drink-P-please! I'm not drunk, I swear!"

Dib swung the two males this way and that, trying to navigate them to the bar. He wanted to drink more!

Zim giggled none stop as he was being swayed this way at that. "Nooooo, Whinny, McWhinny McCutes!" Zim giggled and pulled Dib back, falling into his chest as he giggled harder.

The alien looked up at Dib with tired drunk eyes. "Zim got...beer, mmm...at home. Come on' Diblet. We can get naked with beer, it'll be more fun than here!" Zim tugged on Dib's arms, almost making Dib fall on him. Zim giggled a bit as he walked into Dib's office to grab his bag of work clothes, shoes, and all that rain gear. Zim didn't sway as much as Dib, but he was still a bit tipsy.

Dib laughed at his semi-drunk boyfriend but then frowned at the mention of beer. "But I haaaaate beeer...I want the sissy drink again!" Dib whined as he watched Zim grab all his stuff. The human pointed back at the bar, although he couldn't direct his hand straight since it would whirl around in different directions.

"I...I'll get one to go! Yeah-Wait here beautiful, I'll order one more umm..."Dib stood there for a moment, attempting to think but utterly failing the moment he tried. "What...what is the drink called again?" Dib asked drunken and stupidly.  
>Zim shook his head as he walked up behind Dib. He sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Dib's waist as he set his head on his shoulder. To do so, he had to get on his tippy toes, which made him wobble a bit from being drunk.<p>

"Oh silly baby Diblet, you don't need one. I'll make you something. Zim hasssuh got plenty of drinks at home." Zim nuzzled into his neck and hugged him tight.

A smirk of pure danger came across Zim's green face. He knew what would make Dib come with him and ignore the drink. It would be dangerous, like pulling a wire off of a bomb. "Diiib~" Zim purred out and licked his neck. "Would you want that drink more, or would you rather have me," Zim trailed his long slender fingers down the front of Dib's pants and underwear. "Alone, naked, with a comfy warm bed." Zim purred as he swayed Dib's hips back and forth to the music, hands trailing up and down Dib's hips and lower stomach.

Dib moaned at the feeling of Zim touching him and telling him dirty things like that. It seemed dangerous to the human...naked Zim...Dib hugged the tiny alien back and tried not to go off balance. "I much rather you...Mmmm...sexy little Zimmy..." Dib drifted off as he let his hands roam all over Zim's body.

Then Dib let go, kissed the alien sloppily suddenly Dib's went wide. "I have to piss a friggin river!" Dib declared then started looking for the bathroom; he knew there was one around the office...somewhere down the hall. Dib began making his way there, using the wall for support a few times then looked behind him to Zim. "You coming?" Then the human laughed. "Haha...cum..." he said half-heartedly and continued down the hall.

Walking down a simple hall proved to be quite the challenge Dib noticed. More than half the time the hall looked like it was tilting and he was being flung onto the other side by drunken gravity.

Zim sighed, leaning up against the wall as he watched his drunk boyfriend wobble down the hall.

"Damn," Zim began to purr again and touched his lips were Dib had kissed him. "Zim shouldn't have made that promise...That ass is too nice to give up." Zim raised an eyebrow as he stared at that beautiful ass that human had.

Dib finally got to his destination and he paused for a minute to see that Zim didn't follow him. Shrugging it off, Dib headed to the door of the men's room.

"Dib?" Came a familiar voice. Dib turned around to find Larren coming out from the ladies room across the hall. The look on her face was shock mixed with something else Dib was too drunk to figure out. One thing Dib did figure out was the whole Larren is after your balls situation Michel warned him about. Dib looked down the hall at Zim and quickly lost balance, causing Larren to hurry after him to see if he was ok.

"Dib...my goodness, might you be...intoxicated?" Larren said with shock and complete interest.

Dib looked up at the women and found a pair of breasts in his face. Di's face flushed a deep red as he tried to get up. "I-I'm fine. Totally not drunk, nope." Dib assured the older women.

Larren smiled and helped Dib up. "Be careful sweetie." she chuckled as she dusted Dib off a bit. Dib wobbled a bit and nodded his head.

"How much did you drink, I do believe you are wasted." Larren said happily and Dib panicked.

"N-Not too much...I mean..." Dib struggled to continued talking as he noticed the women stepping closer to him.

"Are you having fun? Where's your friend, has he left already?" the women inched closer, dangerously close, leaving Dib to stand with his shoulders hunched up as Larren whispered in his ear.

Dib screamed silently in his head as his face reddened. He was way too drunk for this!

"Duh...um. I...uhhhh..." was all the black haired male could utter. He wanted to scream for Zim but something told him not to.

Suddenly, Dib felt a light tug on his ear from Larren's teeth. "Eeep!" the human practically screamed and Larren chuckled, pushing Dib towards a corner.

The look of panic and embarrassment didn't faze the older woman one bit, in fact she seemed to like it.


	40. Chapter 40

Zim leaned up against the wall, blowing the strand of hair that hung over his forehead a bit. Zim's eyes went wide with remembrance, he huffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeaaah! Dib told me to follow him." Zim giggled at that. "Stupid Zim." Zim got off the wall and slowly began to walk towards the hall Dib went down.

'Maybe Dib is just leering me into the bathroom to fuck him,' Zim thought as he walked, face facing down and the floor spun a bit as a wobbled. 'I don't want to see him peeing or something...I don't want to suck pee cock!' Zim stuck his tongue out at that as he continued to walk. 'I'll just wait outside of the restroom, then we leave.'

As Zim went down the long hall, he saw too people standing close to each other in a corner. His eyes were too blurred from being drunk, but he tried his best to blink and see. No use. He continued to walk slowly towards them, so he wouldn't fall. Guessing, they were just some random workers making out and shit. Zim could, after all, only see the girl mostly but still eyes too blurred to see.

Zim inched closer and closer. The man began to look more familiar. Zim stopped, cocked his head and stared.

'No. It can't be..." Zim's heart began to race with panic and uncertainty. He walked faster, eyes getting clearer and clearer with every step.  
>Dib placed his hands on Larren's naked shoulders and laughed nervously. "Um...What-what are you doing...?" the human questioned.<p>

"Shhh." Larren hummed against the younger boy's neck then she went back to nipping at it slowly.

Dib growled and tried to shove the girl off. His less than 80% drunk side showing. "J-just cause I'm drunk doesn't-" Dib was cut off.

"Relax, Dib." Larren said as she pressed her big and hot hands on Dib's cheeks and leaned in.

Dib's eyes went huge and he tried to back up but forgot there was a wall preventing him from doing so. "Don't-" Dib protested but it was too late.

Dib squeezed his eyes shut at the feel of glossy lips against his own. After a few seconds, Dib relaxed and let the older women lightly wipe her tongue across his upper lip, the alcohol kicking in again and blurring his better judgement once again.

Zim saw the two, seeing HIS boyfriend pinned to the wall while that sickening woman macked all over his tasty mouth that belonged to only Zim! Zim growled, protective Irken side of him stepping out with the mix of alcohol was never a good thing.

Once close enough to the older woman, he grabbed Larren's shoulder roughly, digging his claws into it and pulling her away from his Dib. Zim glared and growled lowly in the back of his throat. His Irken's impulse was too strong. Hand raised high, Zim hit Larren hard across the face, making her fall to her knees and hold her face in confusion and in pain.

"Dib is ZIM'S BOYFRIEND! If I find you kissing him or touching him again, Zim will torture you so bad you might not even live!" Zim hissed and took Dib's hand and pulled him down the hall to leave the building as quick as he could.

Larren stayed in her spot. Her shoulder was bleeding and her face stung while her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She started at her hands in shock, regret and disgust.

"Boyfriend...?" she whispered confused.

Dib tried to catch up with Zim's fast pasted moving. The human hadn't registered anything that just happened but he needed to slow down before he fell. Fortunately for Dib, he was drunk enough to understand that Zim was furious and stopping him at this point could be fatal.

When they slowed down a bit Dib looked at Zim with pure concern. Then they stopped for the elevator. Dib stared at Zim, unable to correctly place the alien's expression due to alcohol and the event that just happened. It all sunk it now, Dib let Larren kiss him...he didn't do anything to stop her...or did he? The human swore he did! But that's beside the point, Dib...cheated...did it seem like that to Zim? Dib dreaded the thought of Zim thinking that.

Dib looked to the ground then at Zim again. "Zim...I'm really sorry...I..." the human looked at the floor again. His chest felt so tight as if he was suffocating but he had to apologize...again. "I should have had the power to...stop her...I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

Dib desperately wanted to look at the other but one he was scared of what kind of expression Zim was holding and two the human was on the verge of crying.

Zim stood in the elevator arms crossed as he stood in the corner. "Not your fault." He said, stone cold tone though. "I'm taking you home with Zim and cleaning that mouth of yours. But don't say sorry. It's not your fault." Zim didn't look at Dib. His face was straight and almost looked calm, but you just knew he was ticked off.

Dib finally looked up at Zim. The human felt like he was drowning in the alien's fiery. Dib wanted to apologize a hundred times but Zim's tone screamed for him not too. Keeping silent and not irritating Zim was the best plan.

They walked into the elevator and Dib swore every time he hit the wrong button, which was a few times. The human didn't want things to be awkward between them but he wasn't sure if talking or not talk was the right choice to avoid that problem. Dib went with not talking. There was nothing to really say...and Zim looked like he needed to blow off steam and Dib didn't want himself to be the target. No matter how much he felt he  
>deserved it.<p>

Zim sighed, looking at Dib get mixed up with the buttons. Zim took Dib's hand and held it, smiling at him weakly, but it was still a smile.

Dib jumped when he felt Zim's hand on his.

"I'm making out with you once we get home." He nuzzled into Dib's neck with a purr.  
>The human blushed madly for some reason when Zim said that. It sounded so sincere and pure. Dib felt forgiven...but that didn't stop his guilt.<p>

"You...you still want to...?" Dib asked like a child not understanding why he was getting a reward for bad behaviour.

Zim nodded. "Yes, after cleaning your mouth from her germs...after all, I like it when you're horny." Zim blushed and leaned into Dib, wrapping his arm around his waist as he cuddled into his warm side.

Dib cringed at the thought of Zim washing his mouth...the human pictured the alien shoving a bar of soap down his throat and- Dib's thoughts were interrupted by Zim second half of his sentence and the warm little cuddle.

Dib chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Honestly…what just happened was a total bizz kill...I feel sober already..." the human whined. "Sorry if that ruined your whole night...I tried to stop her..." Dib couldn't help but bring the subject back up.  
>Zim sighed. "It's fine. Not your fault. I knew you would try and stop her." Zim smiled and stroked Dib's cheek lovingly.<p>

The alien stared into his beautiful eyes and sighed contently. Dib was wonderful, and he truly didn't want anyone to have him but him. "I have mouthwash at home and toothbrush so you can clean that human filth out." He said sweetly, still staring into his eyes.

Dib smiled as the elevator doors finally opened on the floor they needed to get off on. Dib took Zim's hand and sigh. "Yeah, mouthwash sounds good~" the human hummed, finding that much better than soap.

Zim walked beside Dib, holding his hand as they left the building, then headed down the streets towards the bus stop.

Zim smiled up at Dib, nuzzling into his side again. "Do you want to sleep in my bed or on the couch? If it makes you uncomfortable, we can sleep in different rooms." Zim said with a shrug.

He was worried that maybe, the make out will make the alcohol kick in again and Dib and Zim would end up having sex, which Zim didn't want to break his promise.

Dib looked at Zim then around the starry night. "I'd prefer you to have your own bed and I can just crash on your couch. No biggie." Dib flashed Zim a smile.

The fresh air was nice and lightened Dib's mood greatly. The human began to have a skip in his step as he dragged Zim along with him. Of course Dib was still prone to falling so he had to be careful.

Zim shook his head. "No, you take Zim's bed. I'll take the couch. You need a good nice comfortable sleep, drunky McSkippy." Zim giggled and walked behind him as he skipped ahead a bit.

Dib stopped skipping to look at Zim. "Don't be silly, it's your bed, you sleep in it. I don't mind the couch, really. I love sleeping on couches!" Dib said with his hands in the air for emphasis.

Zim smiled, shaking his head. "Come here silly boy, I need to love on ya for a bit." Zim opened his arms wide as he stepped close to Dib.

He wrapped his arms around Dib's waist and pulled him close and rested his face into his chest. Zim rubbed his back as he nuzzled into his loves chest, feeling the sweat from dancing. "Or, we could both sleep in my bed." Zim whispered and purred tiredly. "I want to cuddle you to sleep." He said, looking up at Dib with tired eyes.

Dib happily hugged the other male back and sighed. "That's fine by me, cuddling is cool~" the human hummed as he held Zim close. His green little alien...

"Hey, Zim? You were just joking or something about the whole you being naked and beer right?" Dib said as he chuckled and brought the green male to their bus stop.

Zim giggled, wrapping his arm around Dib's waist and cuddling into his side. "Of course Zim was joking. I was just trying to make you come home with me, so you wouldn't get more drunk." Zim smiled up at Dib lovingly.

"Ok. " Dib giggled, he had a feeling that was the case.

The alien still looked up at Dib, batting his eyes tiredly, still once in a while nuzzling into his side. "So, you are no longer drunk?" Zim wondered, out of disbelief.

Dib put his arm around Zim and groaned. "I wouldn't say that...I still can't see straight and walking's a challenge, I'm just holding in my alcohol in case...you know." Dib looked around suspiciously.

"I still have to pee reeeeeally bad, wanna wait here while I find a place to..." Dib's sentence drifted off as he looked for an appropriate place to urinate.

Zim giggled. "Sure, go ahead...I won't peak a look." Zim winked teasingly as he pulled away from Dib and turned his back to let Dib pee in some bushes.


	41. Chapter 41

Dib laughed and quickly made his way to a far off tree. Sighing with content, Dib finally took his long ass piss. When he was done he noticed Zim's back was still turned to him.

The human smirked and quietly snuck up behind his boyfriend.

Then the human bear hugged Zim from the back and chuckled happily.

Zim eeped in surprise and giggled happily. "Dib! You startled Zim!" Zim nuzzled into Dib's neck, holding onto his arms that wrapped around him from behind.

Zim sighed contently and dreamily as he looked at Dib over his shoulder. Zim couldn't believe he was in love with someone he once hated. Once wanted dead, but now, all he wanted to do was fuc-

Zim blushed from that thought and bit his lip. "Umm...Let's go home so we can cuddle." Zim smiled at Dib lovingly, stroking his cheek before pulling away then joined back into Dib's arms as he smuggled into his side.

Dib smiled warmly at his cute little alien boyfriend and began walking again. The next bus stop was close by.

"I never considered you to be the cuddly type." Dib admitted. Then he thought again. "Actually I never thought about it in that way BUT if I had, it wouldn't had been a cuddler." Dib laughed, still unable to picture Zim wanting to cuddle happily with something.

Zim sighed and frowned a bit sadly. "Earth has changed me." Zim nuzzled into Dib's arm and sighed contently. "But for the good, Zim thinks."

Dib chuckled lightly. "I think it's good too, veeeeeeeery good." The human purred as he kissed Zim on top of the head.

They finally got to a bus stop and sat down. Dib looked up at the dark sky and noticed the moon was bright tonight and he smiled. The moon was a great little planet.

Zim purred as he sat down next to Dib. He reached out to hold Dib's hand. "I don't understand why I love you..." Zim whispered but smiled at Dib, kissing his cheek. "But I'm okay with that."

Zim nuzzled into Dib's neck and wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes with a smirk. He couldn't wait to get home, make out with Dib, and cuddle with him.

Dib blushed a deep red at the alien's words. Dib looked at Zim, smiled and kissed him. "The time we spent alone must have changed us, huh?" Dib smiled.

Zim smiled and hugged him tightly. "Zim believes so, and Earth has made me soft...I have nothing anymore, only you." Zim nuzzled into him some more and continued. "Odd...Isn't it? That I loved you so quickly...But I know it has to be true love." Zim said, staring at the ground with twisted eyebrows as he thought deeply about this.

Dib giggled. "You look so cute when you think so hard." Dib said as he hugged the tiny male. "I was infatuated with you as a kid and still am!"

Zim snapped out of his thoughts once the tight hug came. He purred and held Dib back. "I want to spend every day with you." Zim whispered as he smiled widely.

"I do too." Dib smiled.

The bus arrived and there were only a few people on the bus. Dib decided to sit in the front.

Zim sat beside him, resting his legs on Dib's lap, and with a teasing wink he smiled at him. Zim stretched out just to annoy Dib a bit. "Hope you don't mind if I just stretch out here."

Dib looked at Zim's skinny little legs and then narrowed his eyes at the irken. The human just began to rub and touch the legs, wondering if Zim would like that or not. It wasn't like that mattered; Dib liked feeling the alien's legs so he didn't intend to stop.

Zim purred and smiled at the gentle stroking to his legs. He never realized how much he loved to be touched by someone. It felt so wonderful to the little green irken.

Zim looked at Dib through half lidded eyes and sighed dreamily. "You know," He began and smirked at his boyfriend. "Zim really loves when you touch him all the time." Zim purred.

Zim leaned his torso upward, to reach out his hand to stroke Dib's chin, feeling a little bit of stubble coming through his flesh. Zim smiled lovingly to Dib, stroking his face with his green smooth hand.

Dib smiled and made a mmm sound at the feeling of Zim rubbing his chin. "Yes, well I love when you rub my chin~" the human said happily.

"What do you want to do when we get to my place, hm?" Zim asked, with an almost seducing purr following after.

The question threw Dib off for a second and he looked at Zim. The irken looked so relaxed and unbelievably sexy right now...Dib wanted that alien really bad but his sober side urged Dib to calm down. Dib shook his head lightly and chuckled. "I'm not sure, it's up to you really, your house, your rules. I'll warn you though, you look mighty fine and I'm still drunk..." Dib said with a worried expression. Dib couldn't trust himself, Zim was just too irresistible.

Zim smiled, pulled his legs off of Dib, so he could snuggle up to his side. "I want to tease you now, thanks for the reminder Mr. Drunk." Zim purred and stroked up and down Dib's chest. "I have no rules in my house...mostly the bedroom."

Dib snuggled close to Zim as well and laughed. "Please don't tease me, that would be unfair!" the human whined.

Dib let out a content sigh and looked out the window while stroking Zim's cheek. "I'm fine with that, tie me down if you have to."

Zim turned Dib's face around and kissed him deeply, leaning closer to get more onto his lap a bit. He ran his hands up and down his sides, grabbing at his shirt and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Dib gasped when he was suddenly being pulled into a kiss. A deep one at that. The human wondered what he had said or done to get this but he dismissed the thought as he slowly slid his hands up Zim's sides and back.

It felt like they haven't kissed like this in a while. Dib moved his tongue along Zim's and moaned. The human loved the feeling of Zim's ridged and skinny tongue against his own flat one.

Dib brought his hands to the alien's soft green cheeks and caressed them before placing his hand flat on them and guiding Zim through the kiss.

Zim purred, loving the feel of Dib's hands on his face, and the guidance of them.

Happily, with a sly purr and giggle of seduction, Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck and pressed his own chest to the human's, to feel the warmth seep through them.

The alien's tongue wasn't much pleased with the taste however. The taste of girl lip gloss, vanilla flavored, full of chemicals and slime. Zim pulled away with a disgusted groan, he hated the taste but he wanted to kiss Dib so badly. Zim stuck his tongue out, sighing as he laid on Dib disappointed.

Dib began to get excited when he felt Zim advancing even more on him but suddenly the contact was gone and Dib frowned deeply.

"I can taste her." He groaned, head resting on Dib's shoulder, his arms resting down by his own slender sides, and his back hunched in a depressed manor.

The human's face turned a bright red when Zim said that. "S-sorry..." Dib mumbled as he started scraping his tongue against his work shirt in hopes that that will make the taste go away. He gave up on that idea after a few licks then Dib looked at Zim's depressed position and that horrible feeling of guilt washed over him again.

Zim giggled at Dib's act. "Don't worry, we can make out at home...alone...in bed...naked..." Zim purred seducing and stroked Dib's ear, winking at him.

The alien was horny, and he loved to tease Dib, because he couldn't break a promise between him and Dib. That's like cheating in the eyes of Irkens.

Dib's heart sped up and his face felt hotter than usual. He pouted and gave Zim the best death glare he could. "You're terrible!" the human whine. "Filling my intoxicated head with such fantasies!"

Suddenly Dib gave the alien a serious face, leaned back in his seat and whispered in  
>Zim's ear.<p>

"I'd be careful if I were you, space boy..." Dib said cautiously as he lightly slid his fingertips up the inside of Zim's thigh and just as lightly, placed his palm right on the alien's crotch. "They just might come true~" Dib said hotly against Zim's neck before licking and biting it with his hand still on the green male's private area.  
>Zim blushed darkly, eyes wide in complete shock. Oh geez, Zim thought to himself, this wasn't supposed to happen.<p>

Zim whimpered wantingly, but couldn't have Dib. He promised! Zim removed Dib's hand away from his crotch and held it, pulling away from Dib to kiss his hand lovingly. "Dib baby, not now...Zim promised to not do it now. Not while you're drunk." Zim smiled at Dib, as sweet as he could so Dib wouldn't get mad. "I don't want you to regret anything."

The shy alien was also very nervous when Dib placed his hand on his crotch. He didn't have a penis, it was just skin that had to be pulled away. What if Dib felt nothing? No Penis, not even a slit like thing girls have. Zim blushed darkly again and looked away shyly and embarrassed. He wanted Dib to know what he was like down there, before he started touching and end up in horror or shock. Only when the time is right, Zim thought to himself.

Zim looked back at Dib and kissed his cheek, holding onto him tightly in a warm embrace.

Dib whined when his hand was removed. He thought that maybe Zim didn't want any of that but then he remembered his promise, oh god why did he make that damn promise! But at the same time Dib was sober to understand why so he let it go and sighed contently as Zim hugged him. This simple hug was all he really needed but Dib wanted to make some thing clear for the cute little alien.

"I could never regret doing that, never, but I prefer not being drunk while doing so."  
>Dib chuckled. "I just want it to be well thought out, you know. I'm not sure about candle light dinners or whatever...I don't know." Dib laughed again, he thought it was funny, telling Zim how he wanted to make love to him, not how he will dissect him like he used to tell the green alien. Dib kissed Zim on the forehead.<p>

"This is our stop." Dib said as he started to stand up.

Zim smiled at that, then followed Dib off of the bus. Zim pulled Dib to the side, so he wouldn't head to his apartment right away.

"Dib, I want it to be perfect for you. This weekend, if you want, we can do it. Or, anytime you want. Just not tonight." Zim happily kissed Dib and purred. "But we can cuddle in bed." Zim held Dib's hand and began to walk back to his home.

Dib blushed at Zim's little offer. This weekend? That meant at his old house. The human's mouth started to water, he could do it in his old bed~ Or-or in the lab! Dib shook his head. "Mmm, yes, tonight we cuddle...I'm about to pass out actually." Dib said as he squeezed Zim's hand and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Zim smiled and walked Dib back to his apartment.


	42. Chapter 42

Once they got there, Zim opened the door. Sighing happily to be home. "Do you need to brush your teeth? I have a spare toothbrush Zim haven't used yet. Zim is going to get dressed real quick." Zim went to his room and shut the door, getting into some fuzzy dark purple pants and wore no shirt. He opened the door, to let Dib know he could come in, as he fell down on his bed tiredly.

Dib smiled as he walked in Zim's apartment with him.

The human headed straight to the bathroom after removing his shoes. "Which one is the new one?" he yelled to Zim from the bathroom. It was really bright in the room; Dib's eyes were still adjusting.

"Right top drawer, green brush, still in package." Zim shouted back as he flopped over on his side and nuzzled into the blankets tiredly.

"Kay, thanks~" Dib reached for the packaged item and struggled to open it for a good five minutes when he decided to get Zim to do it for him. He peeked his head through the bedroom door frame and saw a tiny lump on the bed then walked in himself. When he saw the alien's purple pants, he giggle.

"Only you could wear those and still look sexy as fuck." Dib commented as he leaned over to nuzzle the sleepy alien's face and kissed it here and there. The human pulled back a bit. "Wanna open this for me? My fingers are wobbly and too dull unlike your claws."  
>Zim opened his eyes when he heard Dib's voice, and the sweet cuddle and kisses made Zim's face flush and a wide goofy smile spread on his face.<p>

"Heehehe, oh Dib," Zim smiled and giggled lovingly at Dib, stroking his cheeks and kissing him back gently on the lips. He put his hands down and took the toothbrush, tearing it open with one sharp finger. He purred up at Dib and handed him the opened package with the green tooth brush inside.

"There you go sexy," He purred and kissed Dib's chin as he sat up.

"Thank you~ I'll be back." Dib said seductively with a wink and left the room to go brush his teeth.

Dib smiled when he knew he wasn't too drunk since he could still brush his teeth functionally. Once Dib was done, he wanted to just hop into bed and snuggle the living crap out of Zim but he figured he should pee again just in case. After doing that, Dib's stomach growled as he walked into the bed room again. Dib sat on the bed and wondered if he should eat or not.

"Would I puke if I made some food?" Dib asked, slightly amused.

Zim shook his head quickly, as if he was sure, then it began to slow unsure now. "Well, it depends. You didn't drink any water, you need to now, while you still can...otherwise you'll throw up in the morning. If you eat, then your puke is going to smell bad and going to be a lot grosser than just watery goop." Zim said, then sat up with a tired stretch. "But, I can make you a snack for now, so you don't throw up a whole meal, and Zim will drown you in 10 glasses of water, k?" Zim smiled happily as he got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen.

Dib's face fell and went pale from disgust then he smiled at his wonderful alien boyfriend. "Awww, thanks Zim, I'll eat and drink it all." the human said as he got up to follow the green child to his kitchen.

Zim smiled, poking Dib's belly. "You better!" Zim leaned up to Dib and kissed his clean mouth. "So, what do you want to eat?" Zim asked, stroking Dib's sides.

Dib smiled and kissed the alien back. "Mmm, I don't know what you have. You going to have something? I can just eat whatever you want to eat." Dib said as he examined the kitchen.  
>It was fairly small but still in good shape. For an apartment, Zim's house looked like a mini mansion inside because of how well kept it was. Dib smiled again. He could get used to all this dating stuff.<p>

"Well, go to the fridge and look, and those two cabinets across from the sink has crap in there too." Zim giggled and sat up on the counter.

Dib looked to the two locations and headed to the fridge first. It was full of junk food that a fridge could hold. Poop(soda), chip dip, and ect. Dib stared inside the cold box and hummed to myself when he decided to look into the cupboards and saw more junk food and in the next cupboard where some pastas and sauces were.

"I'm assuming you don't have meat here?" Dib asked as he chuckled a bit. He grabbed random boxes and examined them. He didn't really want a meat, just something to much on.

Then the human came across a box of crackers. His eyes went wide with excitement as he ripped the box off the shelf.

"Oh my god! You have these!? I love these!" Dib said eagerly. He opened the box in a rush to get to the food inside. Just as he was about to stuff his face he froze and looked up at Zim. "Um, c-can I have some?" he asked with a red face, he felt bad that he just assumed he could take some without permission.

Zim smiled up at Dib. "go right ahead blushy face." Zim purred and smirked at him. "You look so cute when you get excited. I hope you get that excited unwrapping my package." Zim winked.

Dib blushed harder, despite himself. "Wha-wha?" the human didn't quite understand what the alien meant by that. The black haired male was slowly opening the package of crackers, guessing that Zim meant this package... not a different one. "T-this package...right...?" Dib's face was as red as a tomato. Zim could embarrass him so easily sometimes. Plus, Dib still had alcohol flowing through his veins and Zim was shirtless. In other ways, Dib's sexual 'sensitivity' was on a high. But the poor human was doing his best to ignore any urges or even more embarrassing things, like boners, so blushing madly would have to do.

As Dib stood there and looked at Zim, from their fairly close distance, the human tried to wrap around the concept of how hot he got just from being near the green male. It was never like this before and Dib has never felt this feeling before. It almost scared him.

Zim smirked at Dib's innocence as he sighed. "I'll get you some water." He reached out to Dib to quickly flick a piece of hair on his forehead and rub his cheek before getting off the counter and heading to the sink. He turned the water to cold and grabbed a glass and filling it high, he then handed it to Dib, getting very close to Dib, their crotches almost touching. "Here," He said smoothly.

Did made a high noise in his throat at the sudden closeness and the blush didn't go away. Dib slowly took the drink and narrowed his eyes at the other male. He can probably tell I'm horny, Dib thought sourly. He was doing a bad job and Zim was mocking him. Or maybe teasing. Dib personally thought both.

"You trying to start something, alien?" Dib said in amused irritation. Dib felt defenceless with a box of crackers in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

Zim smirked. "This weekend, we can actually start something." Zim winked and pulled away, sitting back on the counter.

Dib smirked back. "I'll start something alright." he said as he kissed Zim on the counter.

Zim smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dib and stroking through his soft smooth hair.

Dib moaned softly and leaned into the kiss more. He swiped his tongue across Zim's thin lips in hopes for entrance.

Zim moaned as he opened his mouth up for his boyfriend. Zim happily stroked Dib's chest, clawing at the fabric of his shirt, and whimpering wantingly for his human.

Dib let his tongue explore the alien's mouth. He loved the feeling of Zim stroking his chest, it almost made him weak. Dib couldn't touch Zim because of the things in his hands, he could have put them down but he knew that once he did he knew he'd just take  
>Zim on the counter so he decided to keep the items in his hands.<p>

Zim tightly wrapped his arms around Dib's head after stroking his clothed chest, as if he was hugging it. Zim kissed back a couple of times then pulled away from the kiss. He giggled happily, nuzzling Dib's nose lovingly. "go eat now." Zim said demandingly, sliding his arms away from his head, to allow Dib to move away and eat. Zim jumped down from the counter and went into the living room to sit somewhere more comfortable.

Dib whined from the disconnection then followed Zim to the living room and sat next to him. He drank down half his water and stuffed his face with crackers.

"You know you can go to bed now if you want. I'll join you later...you look tired." Dib said as he looked Zim up and down.

Zim shook his head. "I don't want to leave you alone...you might get all bored, depressed, lonesome, without your amazing sexy Zim." Zim purred and nuzzled into Dib's shoulder lovingly.

Dib laughed and shoved more food into his mouth. "Amazing and sexy indeed." Dib nodded agreeing. They sat there in quiet until Dib wondered something.

"You don't find us dating weird at all do you Zim?" Dib said absentmindedly as he took more of his drink.

Zim smiled and nuzzled into his arm, holding onto his arm with both of his. "Nope...Not really...Only because we were enemies at first, but other than that, nope."

Dib smiled at how cute Zim was when he was clingy. "Mmm, me too...I never knew you were so...awesome and cute...and sexy and just wonferdul."Dib chuckled. "I do miss you wearing that dress, tight pants and combat boots though." the human frowned. He really wanted to see that on Zim now.

Zim huiffed and glared at Dib. "It is, and never WAS a dress!" Zim lightly punched Dib's belly. "It was...just a long shirt." He huffed and pulled away, and getting up. "i still have it..." He grumbled and went to his room to fish it out of the closest.

Dib laughed. "It was totally a dress, on you anyways!" The human waited on the coach from the alien to return.

He brought his old uniform out and laid it down on the couch. "It's too small for me now." He said, he had grown a bit since he wore it the first couple of years on earth. He glared at the thing. "I hate it...I used to be proud of wearing that piece of junk..."

Dib stared at the piece of clothing then at Zim's face. The human stood up and wrapped his arms around the alien's waist. "Kill it, kill it with fire." Dib chuckled and rested his chin on Zim's shoulder.

Zim shook his head and giggled. "No, it makes me feel taller and bigger for one thing..."

Zim hugged Dib and held him close. "But, if you like, I can remake it if you really want to see me in it again." Zim said.

Dib smiled and nipped at Zim's neck as he roamed his hands all over the smaller male's front. "I'd love that~" the human purred.

Zim moaned and wiggled away from Dib. "If you are still hungry, eat your crackers." Zim giggled and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll meet you in the bedroom, when you are done." Zim winked, then picked up his clothes and headed off to his room.

Dib frowned at Zim's leaving then plopped on the couch to drink and eat more food. Dib looked towards Gir and frowned more. He must be fix, Dib thought. Zim would be soo happy.

Taking his last sip of water and eating a few more crackers, Dib burped and got up to put the stuff away. He finally headed to Zim's room and shut the door behind him. Dib felt very sober now, which was nice. The human sat on the bed and began removing his shirt and pants. After that, he lifted the covers and slipped into the bed.

Dib sighed contently as he took a hold of Zim's hips and pulled the irken's body against his and wrapped his arms around Zim's tiny chest.

"You're really cold." Dib said as he moved his hands up and down Zim chest to warm him up.

Zim smiled when Dib came in and snuggled him. Zim laid his head on his chest, and sighed happily. "Only you could warm me up so well." Zim purred, rubbing his legs on Dib's bear ones.

Dib giggled and wrapped his more warm body all over Zim's, the contrast felt good to

Dib. "Mmm, I love you Zim." Dib said softly and kissed the alien's shoulders and neck.

Zim smiled at Dib tiredly. "I love you too." He leaned his head back and allowed Dib to kiss him as he began to fall asleep.

.


	43. Chapter 43

Dib turned a bit in his sleepy daze but find it more difficult than usual. Something was stopping that process so without much thought of what it was, Dib shifted to push it off until the contact reminded the human that he was sleeping with someone, that someone being his boyfriend and that boyfriend being Zim.

Dib smiled lazily before flattering his eyes open.  
>He looked down at the sleeping alien and decided that Zim was the cutest thing while sleeping. Quite content, Dib laid in bed, slowly tracing his fingertips around exposed<br>skin on his alien boyfriend.

Zim was out like a light, but weakly smiled at the gentle touches he felt. He squirmed closer because he liked them as he slept. He purred in his sleep like a lazy old cat.

Dib smiled like a fool at Zim's purring, it was just so cute. In this moment, Dib was more than ready to spend the rest of his life with this alien.

Dib nuzzled his head against Zim's and kissed it. The human then thought about last night and how great the party was until Larren came...oh god how was he going to go to work after that? What would they do? Never talk again? Dib didn't really want that but he did at the same time. Then he remembered how he had the next two days off and he sighed with content. After Liz, him and Zim would be together again and at Dib's old house, it was a really exciting feeling for the human.

Zim began to wake up as he stretched tiredly. "Mmmm~" He moaned and leaned his head back, yawning big and wide as he did so.

Dib shifted a bit to give Zim room to stretch.

"Morning space boy, how'd you sleep?" Dib said as he sat up and ruffled his own hair. A habit the human had when he first gets up.

Zim smiled. "Wonderful, you Dib-Baby?" Zim purred and leaned closer to Dib, giving him a morning kiss, a habit he would love to get into every time he first gets up.

Dib's slow heartbeat quickened at Zim's sweet little kiss, so much so that the human playfully tackled Zim back on the bed and tickled his sides while leaving sloppy pecks on  
>Zim's face and neck. Laughing while doing so.<p>

Zim giggled childishly and squirmed beneath him. "Hahaha, Diiib, stooop!" Zim smiled wide from the kisses and the tickling. Zim tried to kiss back, trying to catch Dib's lips with his own, and grabbing Dib's arms to stop him from tickling him.

"Heheh" Dib giggled as he finally sat up for a second only to lean back down and give Zim a more direct kiss.

Dib slowly swiped his tongue across Zim's lips and placed his hands on the alien's soft green cheeks.

Zim smirked into the kiss, parting his lips for Dib, and tilting his head to the side to deepen it. Zim purred playfully, grabbing Dib's hips and flipping him over, so now Zim was on top of his sexy boyfriend.

He slid down Dib's front, so he was comfortably laying on his chest and still kissing him, stroking his neck with a wide grin.

Dib grabbed Zim's hips and let the alien do whatever he wanted with him. Dib pushed his tongue into Zim's mouth and explored for a bit while rubbing his hands all over Zim's warm, smooth skin. The human moaned and then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, claiming him. As much as Dib wanted to take Zim, he liked when Zim was in charge.  
>Dib was kind of a wuss like that.<p>

Zim smiled from all the affection, kissing Dib with hot fiery passion as his hands rubbed down his stomach, close to his boxers. Zim purred and moaned, wanting to take Dib right there and then. As he was pulling down Dib's boxers, the phone rang.

Dib's heart sped up in anticipation, the feeling of Zim's claws grabbing at his boxers and the intense kissing made the human moan acutely but the phone ringing killed the mood almost literally.

Zim pulled away and growled disappointingly. "I'll get it." He groaned, and leaned across Dib's lap to reach for the phone on the side table lazily. Zim was partly hanging off of the bed as he answered the phone. "Yes,Liz?" He asked tiredly and bored. As Zim lay across Dib's lap, his pants had slid down while he reached for the phone, very very low to reveal a butt crack- but however, Zim didn't have one, making it seem like Zim had no anus.

Dib waited as Zim answered the call and the human was about to push the alien off him and get up to make food but when he looked down that the alien's butt that was greatly shown on top of him, Dib couldn't help but stare.

It appeared to the human that Zim was missing something all butts have; a butt crack. Of course, we all know that with every butt crack, there's a butthole...but if there wasn't a crack...could there still be a hole!?

Dib's mindfucked brain was on hyper drive as he vaguely heard Zim talking on the phone. The sound became white noise as the human began to sweat.

And being a man with a man as a lover (well not lover yet, which brings us back to the point that...) without a butt hole...butt sex couldn't be possible!

Not that sex was all Dib was worried about, the human was still in a very strange way, scared. As the fear of something so unknown dawned on the human he couldn't help but...freak out.

"O-oh god, Zim! Zim!" the human cried to confusion.

Zim glared at Dib's freak out, and grumbled on the phone. "Yes, I'll be there in an hour. Bye Liz."

Zim hung up the phone and looked at Dib, annoyed and confused. "Yes Diblet?" He asked.  
>Dib just stared at the annoyed alien for a minute, not sure what to say.<br>"How...uh...why?...eh...butt...what...?" Dib stumbled as he tried to indicate something to Zim but for some reason it just wasn't coming out right.

Zim's antennas perked up, while looking at Dib like he had lost it.

Then, he realized what he meant, blushing darkly and sitting back up, while pulling up his boxers. "Oh...Yeah...I should explain that." Zim blushed. "Irkens don't have butt cracks, but I do have an anus, which looks like any other humans." Zim said, with a shy blush.

Dib gave Zim a worried expression, he didn't mean the make the other male feel embarrassed about himself.

"Oh...sorry, I just...I was surprised, nothing bad." Dib said as he pulled Zim into a hug. After the brief hug, Dib was once again curious and pulled Zim away to look at him.

"So...You have an anus but not crack...? How does that work exactly?" Dib asked and he felt weird asking such a question. So early in the morning yet.

The human wondered if Zim would actually show him or just describe it.

"I can just show you." Zim said, blushing even darker at this point. He felt weird being so shy around Dib, but only wearing pants- he soon will be completely naked in front of his new and clothed boyfriend.

Dib just stared at the other male for a few seconds. The human couldn't believe what Zim was about to do.

Zim gulped, pulling away from Dib, and slowly pulling off his pants, cautiously. Zim never gave Dib one glance in the eyes as he did so.

"Zim, might as well, explain...this," He pointed between this closed legs, thighs pressed against each other tightly, and arms crossed over where his crotch his, hiding his nothing, but still was scared that Dib would freak out if he had nothing.

When Zim pants and underwear were gone, Dib felt a little awkward but then he blushed. He wasn't sure what to think of the whole situation but knowing how your alien boyfriend functioned down there so a good thing to know.

Still not looking at Dib once in the eyes, he unfolded his arms and legs, spreading them out, with shaky nervous knees. He revealed his nothing to Dib, and quickly began to explain before Dib could question.

"There is a piece of skin here, weak enough to break, but strong enough to hold up for a long time...if that makes sense. Zim has tried...breaking it, but he's too scared of it, possibly hurting. I know girls have these, but inside of them, not out." Zim sighed and gently rubbed up once, the lighter skin. "S-So, I don't know what I have in there. I know something, hopefully. No-Not sure, if I have guy or girl parts, or both, or...either." Zim pulled his legs in ashamed of not knowing his own body.

He turned around and stood up on his knees, showing his butt, which had no crack but a hole for his anus. From the shape, it gave him a small line and shape to his butt, but otherwise, it was just round with no detail other than that hole. After showing Dib, Zim sat down and pulled on his fuzzy pants again, and the whole time not giving Dib one glance, because he was so shy and ashamed of his own unknowing of his body.


	44. Chapter 44

Dib nodded his head when Zim told him the new information. It was very interesting and yet kind of sad that an irken had to go through most of their lives not knowing what they had as a reproductive organ. Did irkens even reproduce!?

When Zim finally finished and put his clothes back on, Dib looked at Zim.

"That's...really intense Zim." The human told him. "How do irkens reproduce then?"

"Test tubes. Irkens don't believe in sex, but yet, we can have it...I think so, it would make sense-" Zim blushed and played with his hands nervously. "I do get turned on, and all that stuff. I know...I gotta have something down there, I'm just scared of breaking the skin...it might hurt." Zim frowned, still looking down ashamed.

"Ah. I see. Test tubes, that makes sense." Dib pondered the idea, picturing Zim in a tube...but then Dib blushed at Zim saying he could get turned on, the sound of Zim saying it made Dib a little turned on; wanting to actually turn Zim on, especially after seeing ALL of Zim.

But Dib went back into focus when he saw Zim's embarrassed face.

"Don't be embarrassed Zim." Dib said sweetly as he took Zim's chin between his thumb and index finger. "You'll find out some day, right?" Dib tried to comfort his boyfriend then gave him a kiss on the head for good measure.

Zim nodded. "When...You break it, please be gentle." Zim said gently to Dib and kissed Dib's cheek.

Zim didn't want to break it himself, and he knew Dib would be the one to do it. He wanted to make love with Dib, and his fear of pain wouldn't stop him.

Dib gasped then his pale face turned a bright red. How straight forward...? Dib thought but when he thought about it more, he realised that, quite a few times they did hint at doing that didn't they? The human just never expected Zim to come out and say it so soon.

"I will." was all Dib said as he gave Zim his more genuine smile and then rubbed his cheek softly.

The human could never intentionally hurt Zim anymore. Especially when his skin was so damn soft!

"Alright, alien, we gonna go out for breakfest or make it?" Dib asked as he sat up from the bed.

Seeing as it was only 10:30 and they started the day with quite the show, Dib decided it was time to move on to the next step, food.

Zim sighed, getting up with a tired, yet accidently sexy stretch. His hips rolled out to the side, as his arms glided across his smooth chest and out into the air with a long moan.

Dib watched as Zim stretched. The alien managed to make everything he did look like sex...it was amazing yet could be bothersome in its own way. It always brought that urge to pounce but Dib couldn't jump the cute little alien every time he did something irresistible, then the human would be jumping him every 5 minutes...

"Well," He began to pull himself back into his normal stance, slowly and accidently seducing. "I have to meet up with Liz right now, but I can make you some breakfast first before I get ready." Zim smiled, stepping over to Dib and stroking his chest with a smile. Zim loved his skin, gently rubbing over his nipples curiously, as he noticed them harden and get pokey. He decided not to ask, until later, some other day or time.

Zim rubbing ripped Dib's from his rant in his head. The black haired human blushed and tried to keep his cool. "R-Really!? That'd be awesome!" Dib smiled.

Zim smiled and giggled at his outburst, he kissed him gently and quickly on the lips while lacing his fingers with Dib's.

"I have some pancake mix, coffee, or hot chocolate, water..." Zim made a disgusted face as that. He then sighed. "Well, you being Zim's boyfriend now, I better go to store and get more human foods. Such as meat, and...milk..and...eggs." Zim swallowed sharply, trying to hold in his barf-attack mode, making a sickly face.

He let go of Dib and headed into the kitchen. "So pancakes it is for you I'm assuming."

Dib just watched his alien boyfriend in amusement. Zim was a weird one and always would be.

"Pancakes sounds good to me~" Dib said as he followed Zim to the kitchen.

Then Dib thought about what Zim said about meats and stuff for his human boyfriend.

"You know you don't have to buy human food because of me, right…" Dib said in a weird concerned way.

"Who said I was talking about human food?" He looked at Dib with a smirk, giving him a wink. "Meat, eggs, milk...get it?" He teased.

Dib got the dirty joke and blushed. "Right..." then the human laughed.

Zim laughed. "No, but really, Zim will buy you human foods so you have something to eat while you're here." He smiled at Dib, as he got the box of pancakes out and a mixing bow

It was very thoughtful of Zim to buy him food for his visits. "I guess I should buy more junk food for when you visit my apartment sometime." Dib said with a smile as he sat himself on top of one of Zim's counters.

It was a nice feeling, having to buy food for your boyfriend or even just a friend. Dib liked that about having someone to be with.

Zim poured the mix into the pan and stirred for a bit. After it was all fluffy and right for cooking, He let it sit as he went over to Dib. "you know, Zim has real comfy butt-placements for you." Zim smiled, kissing Dib from up on the counter.

Dib kissed the other male back. "I know you do~ But I want to watch the almighty Zim cook me some pancakes, cause, you know, that's just the hottest thing in the world to see." Dib cooed and bit Zim's lip a little then trailed kisses down his jaw followed by his neck.

Zim giggled but soon his innocent giggles turned into wanting blissful moans. He leaned his head back and moaned low in his throat with a following low and long purr. Zim reached out to Dib's bare chest, stroking over it, and gently clawing at his skin. Zim stepped closer as he got in between his legs.

Dib took in Zim's moans and licked lower, reaching the alien's collar bones and sucking here. Dib could feel delicious goose bumps all over his body from Zim's light scratching and the human hummed happily at his boyfriend's reaction.

Dib wanted to do this forever.

Zim moaned deeper, lacing his fingers around Dib's head, playing with his hair. Zim kissed his forehead and whispered. "I need to cook, sorry lover boy~"

Dib whined and let his lover free to cook and watched him of course.

Dib smiled while Zim cooked. He felt really creepy but he didn't care too much. Zim just looked so cute cooking and it was so nice that the alien was cooking for him! No one's cooked for Dib before.

It was so weird how they were so meant for each other, in love and in hate.

"I should really buy you that maid outfit now..." Dib commented dreamily at Zim and his cooking. The 20 year old wanted a damn picture of this!

Zim chuckled as he flipped the pancakes. "Go right ahead. There is an adult shop right down the street, so you can go buy it while Zim is out." Zim smiled over to Dib, giving him a wink.

Dib contemplated the idea and it sounded like a really good one! His bank was always full of some extra cash due to nothing to spend it on. The black hair human smiled wickedly, he was going to buy the sexiest maid outfit...or maybe something more revealing...hmmm...the human was getting excited even though he'd feel like a total perv going to a stag shop...alone...

Zim felt good to have company and cooking for someone other than himself was refreshing and he loved it.  
>He finished the pancakes, and set them on a plate. He grabbed some syrup and whip cream, a bowl of chocolate chips, and some strawberries and blue berries. As Zim was walking to the living room, he gave Dib a kiss on the lips. "Coming, lover boy?" He purred out. If his hands and arms weren't full, he would have caressed his face seductively.<p>

Zim's kiss distracted Dib from his train of thought. Dib looked at the food and jumped off the counter to follow Zim into the living room with a happy 'coming~!'

As they sat down, Dib stuffed his face. "These are good Zim, didn't know you could cook." the human said with a half full mouth.

Zim smiled, and kissed Dib's forehead. "I work at McMeatys, dumbass." He said, as he giggled, to let him know he was just playing with him.

The alien slithered his fingers around Dib's jawline and caressed his smooth face. "Zim is going to take a shower, alright baby~" He purred and gave his nose a lick before pulling away from Dib.

Dib giggled like a little girl and nodded, shoving more pancakes into his mouth.


	45. Chapter 45

**I sincerely apologize for any grammatical errors! ;_; **

Zim walked to the bathroom, shutting the door then got undressed. He covered his body in paste, before stepping into the acid water to rinse it all off.

As he cleaned himself, he smiled, thinking about his new found love. He purred, thinking about Dib deeply. "Mmm~ Dib is perfect." He cooed out, leaning against the shower wall.

He thought about kissing Dib, and kissing led to touching, and touch lead to...

Zim moaned at that thought and squirmed. His antennas twitching for so much attention. He knew he had to get out of the shower and get dressed, but some playing around wouldn't hurt the time, right? Liz could wait. Zim reached up to his antennas and stroked up them slowly, imaging Dib doing so.

"Mmm, Diiib~" He moaned as he slid up and down the wall, stroking his antennas faster.

Body and mind burning, he finally stopped at his release. Zim smiled, with half lidded eyes. He couldn't wait for Dib to actually do that to him. The green now pleased alien blushed as he thought about it more, but surely stopped those thoughts to force himself out of the shower.

Grabbing his bright pink towel with pigs on it (Gir's old favorite towel) and wrapped himself up from the waist down, not like he had anything to hide.

Zim stepped out of the bathroom, feeling the nice coolness of the rest of his house, cooling down his heated aroused body.

Dib smiled when he heard Zim come out of the shower. He wondered how Zim showered...didn't it burn?

While Zim was in the shower Dib turned on the TV and channel surfed for a good five minutes before he just left the channel on a cooking show, those were always Dib's backup channel.

"Hey Zim? Wanna become a cook so you could cook awesome food for me?" Dib yelled out to the alien. Dib was still entertaining the concept of Zim cooking for him and it was such a turn on.

Zim smiled, walking into the living room, standing behind Dib and stroked through his hair as the human sat on the couch.

The alien still had the towel around his waist as he smelled of strong and fresh paste. "I'll become your personal cook, if you'd like." He purred and nuzzled the human's hair with his face.

Zim loved his hair, because he had nothing like it, and it was so fascinating to him. It always smelled so nice, and felt wonderful through his fingers. Zim purred, very pleased, as he massaged his head.

"Mmm~" Dib leaded his head back. "I would love that. And you could feed it to me too...yeah." the human started day dreaming again.

Dib always felt relaxed when Zim played with his hair. Those skinny and smooth talons felt so nice against his scalp.

Zim looked at him questionably. "When did my grown-up Dib turned into a smeet?" He joked, and kissed his forehead.

Dib made a pouting face. "I thought it would be romantic..." he whined then smiled at Zim's kiss.

"Dib-smeet, I need to get dressed and have lunch with Liz, I'll be back in an hour or two." Zim informed.  
>Zim gave his hair few more strokes, one more kiss to the forehead, before heading into his room to get dressed.<p>

Who knew Zim could be so sweet, Dib thought as Zim walked to his room.

The alien shut the door behind him, and got dressed in a white v-neck cotton shirt, and blue tight jeans, and his same converse from Zim's and Dib's date.

Dib put his hands behind his head and watched the guy cook mushrooms, today is doing to be a long day...

Zim came out, and sat beside him. He pulled Dib's shirt and slammed his lips to him passionately.

Zim wanted a very long and romantic kiss from his Dib before leaving. He slithered his long green hands over his neck and pulled him close, almost into his lap.

Dib jumped when he was suddenly forced into a kiss but he adapted to the new situation quickly, wrapping his arms around Zim's waist.

The happy alien purred as he kissed his boyfriend Dib, so tenderly with passion.

The human nibbled at Zim's bottom lip; wanting access inside.

Zim opened his mouth and slipped his long wet tongue into his mouth as he played with Dib's tongue. As the alien did so, he moaned.

He stroked Dib's smooth burning up face, with delight. He loved Dib so much, every inch of him.

Dib moaned against Zim's mouth , to be honest, it was all so much for the human's senses this early in the morning yet it woke him up for sure!

Dib slid his hands under Zim's white shirt, the feeling of both the shirt and the soft green skin made Dib's heart flutter. It all felt perfect, too perfect when Dib slowly leaned more and more into Zim until they lay flat against each other.

Dib maneuvered his lips against Zim's and pushed his tongue in and out with a moan.

How Dib was able to love Zim so easily and comfortably like this, blew even his mind.

Years, years, years ago, Dib couldn't be anywhere near touching another human being in the most impersonal of ways. And suddenly, this! Kissing Zim wasn't on Dib's 'to-do' list, solely for the reason that enemies didn't do that, at all, ever!

But none of that matted in the slightest anymore, it was just a mind fuck. Zim and Dib have both changed, yet they are still the same.

The only difference was that, the hatred between the two was transformed into love.

Zim rubbed his hands up and down Dib's arms, slithering to his neck as he massaged his neck and rubbed it passionately. Zim wrapped his legs around the human's hips and pulled him down on top of him. Zim couldn't help but shiver and moan in deep bliss and romance.

The alien was overwhelmed with the love, the power and the natural feelings between them and Damn! Dib was a goooood kisser! Zim thought and expressed that thought by moans and forceful pulls to get Dib closer.

Dib moaned as he let Zim ravish his body and his moans grew heavy as Zim pulled him closer and closer.

But Zim had to pull away as he heavy panted. The heated alien knew he'd take his handsome human right there and then, but he couldn't because he had promised Liz.

When the closeness was gone, Dib opened his eyes to look at Zim in dismay.

"Babe," Zim spoke smoothly. "I gotta go, or we will both end up naked." Zim kissed his forehead, keeping the risk down. "You can ravish Zim when he gets back." Zim stroked through Dibs hair and smiled with half kidded eyes. "And you can by a maid outfit while I'm out."

The human pouted. "Awww...what a tease."

Dib crawled off Zim and sat on his cough like a puppy upset that his owner was leaving him home alone.

"Why'd you make such a silly promise anyways?" Dib said sourly as he crossed his arms over his chest that still showed signs of panting.

The human hadn't realised how much he wanted Zim there until the alien had to go.

Zim sighed and leaned over to Dib and kissed his cheek. "Liz is dealing some boyfriend issues, I've been an ass to her for years when she's done so much for me, might as well pay back the favor." Zim snuggled Dib and kissed him gently. "I won't be gone long, I love you my cute pouty human."

Dib smiled at Zim's kiss. Zim had a point there Dib admitted to myself. Liz did do a lot for Zim when he hadn't. Dib frowned inside. The idea still bugged the human, he felt like a total coward...

Zim got up off the couch and headed to the door. He looked back over to Dib. "No hug good bye?" Zim pouted playfully.

Zim's question dragged Dib out of his thoughts and his eyes sparkled as he jumped off the couch and crashed into the alien with the biggest of hugs.

Zim purred at the super tight hug, he loved how passionate and county Dib was. It made him feel... powerful in the best of ways.

Then Dib backed away a bit to look at Zim. "Why do I like you so much?" the human asked in bewildered amusement.

"Because Zim is amazing." Zim held him close and tight as he snuggled his neck. "I'll bring you back lunch, okay sweetie? I can feed you too when I get back."

Dib held back a squeal and hugged Zim tighter, "Go before I ravish you or something." the human warned as he stepped back and smiled at Zim.

It was a little sad to see Zim leave even if it's for a bit but Dib was a big boy, he could handle a few hours without his little alien.

"Bye babe." Zim blew him a kiss then left. Zim sighed dreamily as he went to the bus stop.

**Aw man, Zim and Dib are officially in love...what a strange concept, this must be a fanfiction or more importantly a roleplay fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoyed yourselfs, there will be plently more. |3**


	46. Chapter 46

**HIII! I'm back! C: OMG, 60 REVIEWS!? 37 FAVS!? THANKS GUYS!333333333333**

Zim got to the restaurant and found a pissed off Liz outside. "Zim your late!" She huffed and looked away from him.

Zim felt horrible for being late and putting Liz off. "I'm sorry Liz, i took the bus and it was a longer route than I remember. Come on, let's just go in and eat." Zim went to the door and held it open for her. She huffed and walked in, mumbling a rude, 'You owe me one.'

Zim sighed and got a table. "Liz, I'm sorry...how could I make it up to you?"

Zim did feel bad but not _that_bad. He just wanted to be with good terms with Liz so she wouldn't find a way to get rid of his home or black mail him.

"Just order your food...my day has already been hell." Liz angrily muttered as she looked at the menu. She had her hair over one side of her eye and Zim knew something was off. She wasn't a type to hide her face, even on the worse of days. Zim reached out to her hair and gently began to pull it back. She flinched and glared at zim with hate, but zim simled and gently spoke.

"Please, let me..." Pulling her hair back, zim found a dark purple bruise on her eye.

Zim's eyes went wide. "Liz... Did he do this to you?" Zim frowned and wrapped his napkin up with ice cubes inside, being extremely careful not to burn his fingers. The gloves really helped.

Zim gently held it over her eye and said "Hold this lightly on your eye."

Liz began to tear up once Zim began to get the ice. "He hit me last night...he wanted me back, but I said no...so he hit me..."

Zim frowned. "You need to inform the police, or someone!"

"I'm scared of what he will do then." Liz admitted.

"I don't care, think of it this way, either way you will get hurt, but shouldn't you at least try and get help?" Zim said. It was hard to believe Zim turned into such a dictum, it was human emotion's fault he decided.

Liz frowned and sighed. "Okay...I will do it."

"Good. Now, what are you getting?" Zim said, changing the subject kind of oddly fast.

Liz bit her lip, food was not on her mind. She was deadly worried of her abusive ex. But she decided to try and let that go to be with Zim.

Liz still had a huge crush on Zim, and she was planning on finding a way to woo this stubborn man. Liz however was planning to make it light tonight.

"Can i have a hug?" She said, just wanting to feel the other boy against her.

Zim sighed and got up, giving her a quick hug. After that, they ordered and ate, talked about the food, their planned weekends and work.

\\\\\\

Dib lay on Zim's couch for a good 20 minutes before deciding to actually do something. The human stretched his arms, back and legs. It was kind of weird being here alone in an apartment that belonged to Zim.

Dib missed Zim's old house, his exciting base that the tinky ikren owned with it. All the adventures the two boys had within its walls. Dib really missed it all.

The black hair human stood up and walked over to Gir. It was sad seeing the robot...dead. Dib grazed his fingertips across the cold metal of Gir's midsection. The human began to feel eerie and went to get dressed. 'Might as well go to the stag shop place...' Dib thought as he slipped on his pants. It would have been a lot more fun if Zim came but Dib wanted Zim's outfit to be a surprise too.

Slipping on his shoes and tugging on this jacket, Dib made sure he had everything then shut the door behind him.

Dib walked out onto the street and glanced around until his eye landed on the store sign.

'Love Shop.'

Dib shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the place.

After ten minutes of looking around and getting used to the fact that he was actually in a stag shop, Dib found the 'clothing' section and began digging .

"A bit sexual..." Dib muttered to himself, still not getting over his tendency of talking to himself, it only got quieter.

Currently inspecting a maid like outfit that had oval openings on the side and overalll like straps on the back that had no bottom coverage at all. There was the tiniest of miniskirts in the front though...not only that, the damned thing was $70!

Dib put the outfit back on the rack and headed to the next set of outfits.

Dib felt a bit more comfortable now than he did when he first stepped into the store 15 minutes ago since there were a lot of people surprisingly, and even more shocking was that here was an even about of men and women.

As Dib searched though the 'some-what interesting but not interesting enough' maid outfit he suddenly wondered why he was getting one for his boyfriend. Maid outfits were for women weren't they?

Dib sighed. Maybe he'd get Zim a really cute apron and make him wear in naked. Dib's face flushed and an evilly perverted smile was on his face.

Yet, that wasn't enough! Dib came to realize. He needed something more.

Dib took out another maid outfit that was rather cute and pondered the possibility of buying it.

It was frilly enough...cute enough...and the price was decent. The human racked his brain for a better reason he was dressing his boyfriend in girl appropriate attire, the 20 year old might as well be dating a girl!

But it was Zim...if Zim stayed the same as a girl then that wouldn't matter. Wait a tick! Zim doesn't even know if he was a boy!

Dib put the maid outfit on his arm, he was sold, male or female, Zim was sexy and sexy people wore sexy things and personally Dib had no issues with transvestites.

As Dib was about to go pay for the outfit, another outfit caught his attention.

The pale human let his fingers slid down the scarlet fabric, the velvet feel would feel nice on the alien's smooth skin for sure.

A corset. A velvet red corset. With black lacy around every edge. Even the underwear of it was in all sense of the word, orgasmic.

It was the cheesiest thing Dib had ever thought came to mind. 'It'd go good with his eyes.'

The main attraction of Zim, was his eyes.

'Ohhh but it's soooo feminine!' Dib whined. It had cup sizes on it! But it was the perfect sexy time attire!

Dib stood in front of the cloth article in concentration, uncertain of whether or not he should buy it, despite the fact that it was a whopping $95.

"I would need to buy sexy time clothes for me too...' Dib said thoughtfully. It would be no fun if Zim was all dressed up and Dib wasn't...

Maybe...maybe Zim didn't want to be dressed up for his first time...now that the human thought about it, he didn't think he wanted to either.

There was already too much to worry about. Like sex...in general.

Dib sighed, he'd have to wait he decided as he let the outfit slip through his digits.

Dib looked at the maid outfit and figured he was quite content with that, all he needed was stockings and cute little wrist bands to complete the outfit.

After a whole half an hour, a good $70 was spent! Dib breathed in the fresh air with his bag of bought items and happily marched back to Zim's. Waiting for his alien to return to his house and they would start their weekend together!

The bus ride back was boring, so all that was on Zim's mind was Dib. Dib's kisses, his skin, his warmth, his snuggles, his sexy body-just everything Dib.

Zim got to his apartment and opened up the door. "Dib I'm home." He said as he took off his coat.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello friends! I wanted to post one more chapter before I go~**

**I'll be on vacation for two weeks and won't be being my phone or computer so it might to be much of a difference in posting stuff since I take FOREVER to post things due to my forgetfulness/Laziness, so just a heads up. C:**

Dib's face lit up when he heard his alien's unique voice fill the room. The happy human jumped off the coach in a rush to meet his alien.

With a death hold disguised as a hug, Dib said happily "you're back!" and the human wasted no time planting his mouth onto Zim's, licking and nibbling at the irken's bottom lip.

Zim took the action as no surprise because he wanted the same from his Dib. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck and pulled him closer. Zim moaned and played with his wet and warm tongue. The irken purred and growled in a smooth, wanting way. Grabbing his shirt and tugging on it, Zim shivered in the rush of pleasure and force. He completely melted in bliss, sinking into his human's arms.

Dib could feel the cold air on Zim's skin and instantly the human was on the move. Slipping his hands under Zim's clothes and rubbing him all over to warm him up.

Dib pulled away from the kiss and said "I need to cuddle you. Now." and without a word from Zim for approval, Dib scooped the little green menace and carried him to the coach.

Dib made sure to completely consume Zim with his body heat by shoving him against the couch and wrapping his arms and legs around him.

The human sighed in content.

Zim blushed super dark and smiled up at Dib as he laid under him. Zim rubbed Dib's lower back and purred soothingly. "Mmm...Damn I love you." He said breathlessly and kissed him deeply. Zim just melting under him, his touch and warmth was overwhelming for the small irken, and his taller body on top of him, making him feel so small and helpless. "Oh Dib~"

"Mmmm." Dib moaned into Zim's kiss and he began to slide his hands under Zim's shirt again. Continuing to rub every surface on Zim's front and back, Dib asked "How was dinner with Liz?"

Zim shivered in need of his warmth and attention. "Mm...Good, real good." He said, not wanting to really talk about it, but tried to keep things casual. "The food was great. I might take you there sometime."

Dib smiled at Zim's lack of concentration. It was adorable, so adorable that Dib wanted to test it. The human slowly licked Zim's face from the bottom of his jaw to his temple and even nibbled the area a bit.

"Mmm, yeah? What did you eat?" Dib asked in a husky voice as his hands slowly rubbed Zim's back side, it must be cold too.

Zim moaned and wrapped his arms tight around his neck. He smirked at him. "I ate...some...a salad, yeah..." He said dreamy like as he began to purr and snuggle Dib's neck. "Mmm, you are so warm~"

Dib smirked. "Just a salad, how boring space boy." Dib commented. "Yes, I'm pretty warm." Dib hummed as he lay there with Zim in his arms. Then something dawned on the 22 year old.

"You know, as youngsters, we wouldn't get off each other's backs..." Dib chuckled at the memory. "But I don't think much has changed that, huh?" Dib looked at Zim and smiled, seeing the same old Zim somehow.

Zim smiled up at him with glowing reddish maroon eyes. "I never want you off my back. I love it when you tease me." He smiled and stroked Dib's face and kissed him deeply with a moan.

Dib held Zim close when they kissed. He never wanted anything more than this alien and it felt so good to finally have him. Dib felt even better knowing that Zim wanted him just as bad. The human had never been wanted like this by anyone but Dib would be damned if it wasn't Zim constantly paying attention to him, good or bad.

Zim felt warm and safe in Dib's arms, he never knew he could feel so safe with the human. It was all too magical. Too surreal. Zim pulled away with a sweet smile. "What did you do today baby?

Dib blushed at the question. 'Should I tell him now? Or wait until the right time...' the human mused. But when Dib looked at Zim curious face, he just HAD to tell the alien.

"What do you think I did?" Dib asked with a perverted smirk. Of course Dib wasn't going to GIVE Zim the answer.

Zim smiled wide. "You got me a puppy?!" He said and laughed. "No, you went to the porn shop down the street, didn't you?" Zim smiled and nuzzled Dib more. He stroked up his neck to his ear, toying with it, rubbing it gently as he ran his fingers along the ridges. Zim lost track as he stared at his ear, wanting to lick it so badly.

Dib laughed with Zim. "Yup! And I got the cutest..." Dib paused, he knew a concentrated and not listening Zim face when he saw it.

"What are you staring at?" Dib asked, suddenly self-conscious since Zim was staring at something on him it seemed.

Zim went to his ear and began to lick it gently with kisses. "This..is attractive." He whispered as he pulled Dib closer.

Dib flinched a bit at the feeling of Zim's tongue on his ear but then he giggled. "Y-You think my ear is attractive?" Dib asked in confusion. "Mmm, then again, I think you're antennae are really hot..." Dib blushed at thet comment. It would sound really weird to any human.

"I like it. I find it kinda...adorable and...fleshy." Zim sat up, gently pushing Dib up with him. He stroked over his chest with a content sigh. He looked back up at Dib with dreamy eyes. "Soooo...what did you get me, Diblet?" Zim asked with a warm purr.

Dib blushed at Zim's little touches; they gave him goose bumps, good Goosebumps. "A maid outfit of course." Dib giggled but then felt self-conscious all of a sudden. "Y-You'll wear it, right?" Dib looked down in embarrassment. There was something really humiliating about Dib buying Zim a maid out fit and then telling him he actually did. Maybe Zim was joking about it and the human took it seriously.

Zim smiled and kissed his nose. "I would love to see it." Zim said, stroking his legs roughly and playfully. Zim purred and looked at Dib very dreamy. "Just get me the bag, I'll go change...I want it to be a surprise for you."

Dib smiled like a happy little girl at Zim's reply. His alien boyfriend cooking him dinner in a maid outfit he bought especially for him, what more could a 22 year old paranormal-loving homosexual ask for!

Dib got up from the couch and headed to Zim's room where he put the present hours ago. Returning to Zim in the living room, Dib couldn't help but blush when giving Zim the bag.

Zim snatched it and stood up. "I'll be back." He trailed a finger along his nose and kissed his forehead romantically.

Zim went to his room and got undressed before pulling out the dress. Once he did, he blushed really dark. "Damn...this is kinda...hot." He smirked and slipped it on. It fit perfectly, and a tad bit snug. He put the wrist band on and then went out to the hall.

Standing in the hall he called out. "Close your eyes Dib, It's a surprise."

Dib quickly placed his hands over his eyes with glee. He could just picture what the alien looked like in his head but he was sure it would be 10 times more rewarding in reality. And the fact that Dib refused to peek, despite his urge to, made him that much more excited.

Zim came into the living room, standing in front of Dib. He wanted to sit in his lap and kiss him as romantically as possible, or do a very attractive pose, but he decided against it. He wanted him just to look for now. See his true response with no other exciting add-ons to the outfit.

"Open your eyes now baby~" He said smoothly.

Hesitant for a moment, Dib opened his eyes and felt instantly blessed. The human reached out and felt the skirts ruffles and smiled bashfully.

"I did a good job, didn't I?" Dib flattered himself and looked up at Zim. "You look so precious!"

Zim blushed and smiled. "Really good." he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "So Dib, what would you like your maid to do for you? Make the bed? Clean your dirty face? Or...make you a nice dinner and feed it to you." Zim slithered his fingers along his chest loving and teasingly.

Zim remembered Dib's joy of the thought of Zim feeding him as if he was a baby earth monkey. Zim didn't mind- if that made him happy, he would do it.

Dib's mind went on hyper drive when hearing that alien's voice and the things it was saying.

"Aw man, they all sound sooo good... except the face thing...but I would like that too..."Dib mussed over the options, they ALL were good. But Dib did want his food feed to him the most.

"I'm going to go with the dinner option." The human said in a dreamy voice as he moaned and traced his fingertips outside Zim's thighs.

Zim shivered and moaned once his exposed thighs where touched. Giggling he pulling Dib's hands away slowly. "Not yet my hot boy, not yet~" He purred and walked off- swaying his wide hips that fit perfectly in the outfit as he walked to the kitchen.

Dib pouted and followed his little maid alien into the kitchen, paying very close attention to how Zim moved. It was dangerous to be able to move that way.

Then Zim sat up on the counter and spread his legs a bit, holding a spoon in his hand. His long and skinny fingers glided up and down the handle of it- back and forth quickly and teasingly.

"So what do you want to eat Dib-baby?' Zim licked his lips and winked teasingly.

Dib felt an instant boner at the display the alien purposely created. The human walked in between the alien's legs and snaked an arm around his neck and placed his other hand on top of the spoon, but making sure not to interrupt Zim's playing around on it.

Dib's voice was husky. "You are terrible, you know that?" and he kissed the alien hard as he snaked his hand up his dress but pulled it out, not wanting to started the irken too much. But it wasn't fair; Dib wanted the alien now, really bad.

Zim moaned into the kiss, flinching at bit at the touch from under his skirt. He blushed and pulled away, and looking down. "Let me make you some food, my big boy~" He said, but was still very flustered at the moment.

Zim was still very shy about the thought of sex, and the idea of the skin breaking was terrifying. He jumped off the counter and went to the fridge, bending down as low as he could to show off his underwear. He began to grab food to start making.

Dib stepped back from the alien, suddenly self-conscious. He was very turn on but he bit his lip nervously as he looked away from Zim. The human's heart hurt from shame and slight rejection.

'I need to calm down' Dib advised himself but it was so hard. Getting Zim a maid outfit was a bad idea, it gave Zim too much power. The alien was such a tease yet so shy, it was killing the human slowly. But Dib took a breath and knew that he too was nervous about sex and just because he was horny doesn't mean he was any more confident.

With that in mind, Dib relaxed and looked over to Zim and died inside.

'Panty shot' the human cried silently. As a defense mechanism, Dib sat on the counter where Zim was and looked at the wall until Zim was standing again and the human could see a face, a less seductive part of the body but with Zim, that was just as dangerous.

"I kinda feel for some pasta." The human said a little dismayed but smiled, he loved pasta, that would satisfy something at least.


End file.
